Running in the Rain
by Miryoku
Summary: Téa Gardner was running in the rain after confessing to someone how she feels. When she was suddenly caught up in an accident, she doesn’t remember who she is anymore. DISCONTINUED until further notice... Refer to Bio...
1. Here I Lie

Yoku: Hey peoples! This is my first Romance/Drama fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry to say but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Notes:

'**_talk_**' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

**Running In The Rain**

**Summary: **Téa Gardner was running in the rain after confessing to someone how she feels. When she was suddenly caught up in an accident, she doesn't remember who she is anymore.

- + -

**Chapter 1: Here I lie**

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her sobs combined with the pouring rain and the thunderous sounds around her. Cars zoomed by from the side, while bystanders looked ahead never paying any attention to the girl.

Téa continued running never looking ahead of her never apologizing to the people she hit, she just kept running. She didn't know where she was going but didn't stop only to continue running forward never back or left or right. She didn't want to see the person who broke her heart, who she just met minutes or hours ago.

Her clothes clung to her; her brown hair stunk to the side of her face. Tears dripped down mixing in with the rain. Her blue skirt would slightly sway from side to side in her frenzy pace. The girl's running ceased bit by bit to the point where she is now walking. She brought her hands up to her face and wiped the tears and water off. Téa hiccupped a bit walking towards the cross walk pushing a button on her way there.

'I just wanna get out,' she thought to herself, 'he doesn't feel the same about me…'

When in her train of thoughts a car was speeding up in her direction. From inside the vehicle a man was just hanging loose his arm wrapped around a woman beside him while his other hand was on the steering wheel. His friends from the back seat was laughing and talking to each other over the blazing high music.

"Hey man, that wasn't right," one of the guys said from the back seat.

The men laughed while the girls giggled. "Hey it was cool okay. That guy back there deserved it," he grinned.

The light turned red as Téa looked up from across the street to see the cross walk sign turn green. She wiped the few remaining tears and water off her face and walked across the street. The car from the side was coming towards her, the front lights shown across over her. She looked over in the direction where the light was coming from, her eyes widened when she saw the car approaching.

The woman beside the driver looked in front of the road while still giggling. She had her eyes closed a bit till she opened them; her eyes widened when she saw a figure on the road and the stop light shown red in front of them.

"Oh my god! Stop the car!" she screeched.

The driver looked quizzically at her then looked over in the front to see the same scene. "Oh shit!" he cursed as he served the wheel.

Téa's eyes widened even more when she saw the car's action. For some reason she couldn't move from her spot, but it felt as though time has stopped. Then in an instant the vehicle collided with her as she flew back. The pain etched her whole body, she felt the last rain drops hit her frame then she fell into darkness.

- + -

"Hmm…" a man with glasses held a hand under his chin as he examined the photo.

"How is it doctor?" a teenage boy with brown hair asked standing next to a little boy with black hair.

The doctor turned around to face them, "Well, Mr. Kaiba it seems that Mokuba just broke a portion of his leg. Mokuba you'll be getting a cast for that broken leg of yours."

Mokuba looked down at his left leg then ran a hand. Kaiba looked at his little brother with a sigh.

"Does that mean I can't play soccer, Seto?" Mokuba asked as he looked up at his brother. Kaiba shook his head. "Oh man…" his little brother whined.

"But don't worry Mokuba… once you're done healing you'll be able to play again."

"Thanks Seto," Mokuba smiled.

The doctor looked at the two Kaiba brothers with a smile as he clapped his hands together. "Alrighty then, how about we get that cast on ya, ok?"

"Ok," Mokuba nodded.

A few minutes later the young Kaiba sat in a wheelchair with his leg propped up, Kaiba standing right behind him.

"It'll take a couple of weeks for that leg of yours to heal, ok Mokuba," the doctor responded as he kneeled beside him.

"A couple of weeks?"

"Uh-huh. I'm sure your brother would give you your crutches when you're at home. It's pouring out there right now, so it's best not to take any chances," he warned.

"I know, besides I like wheelchairs." Mokuba placed both hands at the side on top of the wheel and started to roll himself back and forth.

Kaiba couldn't help but smile at his little brother. "That's enough Mokuba; I'll be the one who pushes you."

"Aww…" Mokuba whined as he placed his hands on his lap.

Kaiba chucked a bit as he placed his hands on the handle and started to wheel them out of the room.

"Remember I want a daily check-up on the little guy, ok Mr. Kaiba," the doctor called out.

Kaiba waved behind him, "Of course…"

The two headed to the lobby of the hospital passing the receptionist desk on the way there.

"Have a nice day Mr. Kaiba," a woman from the behind the desk waved.

Kaiba gave a grunt in reply in her direction, suddenly the doors to the main building slid open and a frenzy of workers rushed in with a stretcher. The workers wore paramedic uniforms then doctors, out of nowhere, came to their direction followed by nurses.

"My goodness an accident…" a woman murmured beside them.

Mokuba and Kaiba heard the woman's words; they both looked on at the scene.

"Please everyone, clear the area," a voice commanded.

"We have to take her to the emergency room as quickly as possible," one of the head doctors responded as he looked at the figure.

"Do we have any identification on the girl?"

The group passed the desk and the two Kaiba brothers. "Judging by her profile and ID… her name's Téa Gardner…"

Mokuba and Kaiba's eyes widened. When they saw the group quickly head into the main building where the room was being held everything around them became quiet. Noise started to pick up, some words were spoken about the incident that just happened, but for Mokuba and Kaiba they couldn't register what just occurred.

"Seto…" Mokuba breathed.

"Yes Mokuba."

"Was that really Téa that just passed by?" he asked.

Kaiba looked down at him then looked back at the doors as he nodded his head. "They said her name and you saw didn't you?"

Mokuba nodded his head. When the paramedics passed by them they saw brown hair on the stretcher and a familiar uniform the girl wore. It was no doubt about it, it was Téa Gardner.

"Seto is it all right if we stayed?"

Kaiba sharply looked at him, "What! Mokuba we can't?"

"Please Seto! We won't know what happened to her and if she's going to be okay," he begged.

Kaiba growled, "I'm sure her friends know about this Mokuba, let's just leave it at that."

"But Seto if they knew wouldn't they be here right now when they wheeled her in?" Kaiba thought about this for a while. "Seto, wouldn't they!" Mokuba repeated.

"You're right… but we'll stay for a little while until we hear about what type of condition Gardner's in got it?"

Mokuba nodded then wheeled himself to one of the lounge chairs motioning for his brother to sit down as well. He followed as he sat in one of the chairs and ran a hand over his face.

"Hey Seto shouldn't we call her friends if they're coming or not?" Mokuba looked over in his direction.

Kaiba looked at him then pulled out his cell phone, "Knowing them they're at Muto's place."

He punched in the numbers and held the receiver over his ear.

- + -

"Hey Yug, do you have any more chips?" Joey asked as he held up the empty bag.

Yugi, who was looking out the window, looked over at him. "Nope, you just ate the last bag Joey."

The blonde fell on is back, "Aww… man I'm starving…"

"Big brother you just ate a while ago when we got here," Serenity meekly replied.

"Yeah Joe, leave some food for us as well," said Tristan.

Joey looked over at them, "Sure I will…" He looked over at Yugi and crossed over towards him. "You ok, Yugi?"

"I'm worried about Téa…" he confessed.

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you run afta her when she wanted to meet up with you?"

Yugi looked away from the water streaked window, "I did but once she turned a corner I lost her."

"What happened?"

"It's kinda complicating…"

**_It's my fault she ran off…_** Yami thought.

_Nonsense Yami, I'm sure she's fine right now. Heck I bet she's at home safe and sound. You'll see, we'll be seeing her tomorrow morning,_ Yugi thought positive towards him.

_**I guess…**_

There was sound of a ringing phone and a muffled reply coming from downstairs.

"Yugi, phone!" his grandpa yelled.

Yugi stood up, "Got it!" He walked over towards his phone in the corner of his room and picked up the receiver. "Hello, this is Yugi speaking."

"Muto…"

Yugi blinked, "Kaiba… what are you calling for?"

Kaiba grunted, "Is that suppose to be a greeting?"

"Kaiba…"

"Whatever… just listen," he said.

Joey and the others moved over towards him surrounding him.

"What's Kaiba callin' for?" Joey asked.

"I could hear you mutt…"

Joey growled, "Why I oughta…"

"Joey calm down…"

"Seto…" Mokuba whispered.

"Listen, I don't wanna waste anymore minutes on you dweebs. Do you know where Gardner's at?"

"Téa…" the gang chorused.

"Why do you wanna know where she is at?" Tristan asked.

"I take it you don't know then…" he replied calmly.

"I'm sure she's at home, Kaiba," Yugi spoke up.

The group heard a low chuckle on the other line and the rain beating against the roof top.

"How wrong you are Muto…" they heard him respond back.

"Seto this isn't a laughing matter," Mokuba argued.

"Sorry Mokuba… You know for a bunch of friends you seem to not care if one of you gets hurt."

'Hurt…' they all thought.

"Do you know where she's at Kaiba?" Yugi yelled.

"…….."

"Kaiba!"

Kaiba sighed, "She's in the hospital…"

Yugi's eyes widened as he dropped the phone and dashed out of the room.

"Yugi!" his friends called out and chased after him.

- + -

Kaiba looked at his cell phone when he heard the dial tone on the other line. He closed it and pocked it away. Mokuba looked over at his brother when he saw him rake a hand through his hair.

"Are we still staying?" he asked with his eyes closed and head back.

Mokuba nodded, "Yea…"

- + -

Yugi continued running, racing through the crowds of people, his heart racing. A golden light enveloped his whole body then it began to fade. A taller version of Yugi took his place, his mind only focused on one thing and that was to get to the hospital.

'Téa… I should've kept searching. I'm such an idiot, what could've happened?' he thought never caring that he was getting soaked.

For a while now he could see the hospital building; his eyebrows furrowed his arms pumping. He made it to the clearing to where he was running up the steps. The slide doors opened up when he made it to the top and ran up to the desk.

He slammed his hands on the counter, "Where's Téa Gardner!"

The woman behind the desk looked up a little frightened when he scared her. Mokuba and Kaiba looked over in the direction when they heard a familiar voice.

"Téa Gardner…" the woman repeated.

"Yes! Her!" he exclaimed.

The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry sir but you can't see her right now. Are you a relative of her's?"

"No…"

"Then I'm sorry you can't see her as of right now…" she responded.

"Yes, but…" he let his sentence go when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go Yugi."

Yami turned around to face Kaiba who absently let his shoulder go and walked back to his pervious area. The king of games followed him his eyes trailing down. Kaiba sat back down with Yami in tow.

"How long have you been here Kaiba?" Yami asked his head hung low.

Kaiba looked over at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ever since Mokuba broke his leg…"

Yami looked up over at Mokuba who waved at him with a small smile. The duelist just nodded his head over in his direction then looked back down. Just then the front doors slid open and the remaining friends came running in catching their breaths and wiping themselves off from the rain. Joey spotted both Yami and Kaiba over by the chairs and walked over towards them.

"Yugi, why'd ya run off like dat?" Joey questioned as he sat beside him.

"How'd you find me?" Yami asked a little depressed never bothering to answer Joey.

Tristan walked up passing the four with Serenity following beside him, "We heard the word 'hospital' and thought that you'll be heading here so we took a cab half the way and decided to run the rest. You know how much cab fair is…"

Serenity looked over at the boys, "Kaiba, Mokuba, what are you guys doing here?"

Mokuba looked over at her leaning over a bit, "I broke my leg at soccer practice and was brought here."

Serenity gave a light gasped, "Oh I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

Yami looked at his hands then turned his gaze over at Kaiba, "Kaiba how did you know Téa was here?"

"Téa's here?" Serenity whispered.

Kaiba looked over at them and told them what he remembered. It took a while for his words to register in their minds when he was through speaking with them. Yami had his hands clenched in a fist, his knuckles turned white at the pressure.

_**This is my entire fault Yugi. This should never have happened to her. If I would've known that she'll act towards how I feel towards her I should've given her a positive concept.**_

_Don't blame yourself over this Yami. You didn't know…_

Kaiba looked over at Yami with his usual look, just then a man with a white coat and jet black hair walked up towards them.

"Excuse me, but are you the party of a young teenage girl name Téa Gardner?" he asked. "I was told that there was a group of teenagers who knew her from up front."

The gang, who was looking down at the ground, looked up to see the man when they heard him speak about Téa. Yami jumped to his feet, his hands clenched beside him.

"Is she alright? How is she?" he rambled.

The man waved a hand in front in him, "Please calm down sir. I'm Doctor Koshi, the patient is recovering slowly in due time but she hasn't woken up yet. Judging by the way she clashed with the vehicle it's possible that she won't wake up any time soon."

Joey shot up from his seat, "Waita minute, she was hit?"

The doctor nodded his head, "Yes. When she fell we have found that from the blow it gave a slight concussion to her head."

"Is it alright if we see her?" Serenity asked.

Doctor Koshi looked over her way, "Of course please follow me."

Mokuba looked up at his brother asking if they could follow. Kaiba nodded and went behind him and started to push the chair.

- + -

When they got to the door Doctor Koshi placed a hand on the handle and turned towards the group.

"Remember the hospital rules 'don't touch anything' ok?" he asked.

The group nodded their heads in understanding. Doctor Koshi turned back towards the door and turned the handle signaling them to enter. The group walked in, the room was slightly big for all of them to fit. The walls were white and machines were pulled to the side right next to the beds, a window was placed at the end of the room. A television plastered above the ceiling and another door was located in the center at the far right. The bed beside the entering door was empty.

Doctor Koshi led them to the back of the room where another bed was placed; with it the patient they were waiting for. When they got there their eyes widened a bit from the site. Téa lay in bed, an ivy placed on her right arm while her heat monitor was blinked making sure the patient was still there in the world. She had a couple of bruises on herself, but some scratches on her arms and face. Her head was bandaged and her eyes were closed.

'Téa,' Yami thought as he crossed to where she was at.

Serenity was shaking a bit but Joey pulled her in his arms letting her cry. Tristan bit his bottom lip while he looked away at the site, Mokuba looked down at his lap clenching his jeans, and Kaiba held a tight grip on the handles.

'Ra… this is my entire fault… I should've done something other than thinking that she needs her time. I should've kept looking for you Téa!' Yami cried out in thought.

He sat besides her bedside kneeling, as he took her hand in his grasp. He let their joined hands touch his forehead while he continued mumbling words to himself. The doctor looked at the scene with a timid smile on his face then looked at the others who had a saddened look on their faces. Kaiba kept his emotions in tact in front of them as he looked away.

- + -

From days on the gang frequently visited Téa in the hospital even Kaiba and Mokuba since his little brother wanted to see if she was going to be alright. Yami would make his appearance later on in the day when he visited her in the night shift. The doctor would say to them that she's getting a little better except the part where she hasn't woken up from her slumber. The gang understood that but they would still pray that she would wake up soon. Kaiba would visit her in his free time just staring at her when he was through going to his company and would be planning to head home for the day. When they visited they would bring in a vase full of flowers and place it near her.

It's been three weeks since the incident that they found out that their friend was in the hospital. It was a Saturday and the gang decided to visit Téa that same day. When they got to her door they were surprised to see Kaiba and Mokuba in the room. Mokuba sat by Téa in a vacant seat next to the window with his brother by his side. The two was sitting quietly next to her, Mokuba had his eyes on the television screen and Kaiba had his laptop propped up in front of him.

Yugi walked over towards them. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked a little surprised.

Mokuba and Kaiba looked in their direction. "Hey, we just came to visit Téa," Mokuba smiled. "Oh and I just got my cast off too."

Yugi smiled, "That's great Mokuba. You must've been glad."

"I am."

"So has she wakened up yet?" Serenity asked.

"No," Kaiba replied as he looked over at Téa.

"Oh," they all replied.

Yugi walked up to the other side of the bed and took her hand in his grasp.

"I hope she wakes up soon," said Joey as he pulled a chair up and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, then we could do the things that we always do," Tristan added leaning against the wall behind him.

"Heh… yeah she surely deserves it once she gets oughta this place," Duke replied looking over at her.

"But I couldn't believe this happened to Téa after this whole three weeks," Mai sighed with her arms crossed.

Ryou looked over her, "We couldn't either Mai. You know when we heard about the incident I quickly went here just to check if she was really here."

Yugi looked up, "You really did that Ryou?"

Ryou turned pink in the cheeks as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment, "Heh… yeah… but you know Bakura was really worried too."

**_No I wasn't Ryou!_** Bakura argued.

_Sure you weren't,_ Ryou teased.

"Wow Bakura worried, can't believe I missed out on dat," Joey said with a side glance at Ryou.

The others laughed but stopped when they all saw a bright light over towards Ryou. The light dimmed and Bakura stood there with his shoulders hunched and a menacing scowl on his face.

"You're going to regret laughing at me you fools!" he exclaimed towering over towards them.

Another bright light flashed where Téa was placed and Yami stood there in Yugi's place. He let go of Téa's hand and stood up as he faced Bakura.

"Tomb Robber I suggest you calm down," Yami demanded.

"Or what Pharaoh?" Bakura seethed.

"Or I'll calm you down myself," he said as he rose up a fist.

Bakura grinned, "I'd like to see you try."

Kaiba just looked at them with an expressionless look on his face. The others tried to calm them down but they didn't help much. Mokuba looked down at Téa and took her hand in his grasp feeling some warmth from the girl. He closed his eyes for a while, just then he felt her fingers move underneath his hand. He opened his eyes eyeing her for a while, then he saw her stir a bit. Mokuba began to smile then looked over towards his brother who was watching the two yamis bicker and the guys holding them down.

"Seto…" he tugged on his sleeve.

Kaiba looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, "What is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba let go of his sleeve and moved his gaze over at Téa, "She's starting to wake up."

His blinked then looked over at the girl. "Hey geeks, Gardner's waking up," Kaiba announced breaking the tension between the fighting duos.

"What!" they exclaimed then surrounded the bed.

Téa moved her left arm up running it over towards her face then let out a groan. She squeezed her eyes shut and moved her hand away.

'Where am I,' she thought.

The girl opened her eyes slightly blinking to adjust to the light in the room, only to see a group of faces in front of her. She drowsily looked left and right at them then sat up ignoring all the words that were being spoken.

"Téa we're so glad that you finally woke up," Serenity said happily with her hands clasped together.

Joey smiled, "Yeah Téa we were getting worried."

"Girl you were asleep for a long time, at least say something," Mai chipped in.

Yami sat beside her then took her hands in his grasp, "Téa…"

Téa looked sleepily over at their conjoined hands then into his eyes. He smiled at her then she turned her gaze over at everyone else.

"Say something Téa," Tristan replied.

Mokuba looked at Téa with a small smile on his face, "Yeah Téa, we haven't heard your voice in a while."

"Say something, anything Gardner," Kaiba pleaded a bit hoping to get her to speak to them.

Téa looked at them, her eyes lazily drowned over at them. Her mouth open, lips parted, and her words leaked out.

"Who are you?"

**To be continued…**

- + -

Yoku: We'll what do you think? Like? No like? In the following chapters, that are soon to come, they would have some drama in it. Right now she just got hit and just woke up. This was a long chapter… but hey I like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Please no flames.


	2. Any Questions?

Yoku: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing this story; I really liked the comments and they were from chapter 1. Wow you guys must really like reading this story. I'll try my best to make it better and not OOC on the characters.

**Disclaimer: **There's no need to ask. I don't think I would have the money to own it.

Notes:

'**_talk_**' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

**Chapter 2: Any Questions?**

"Who are you?"

The gang's eyes widened. They couldn't speak they just stared at her shocked by her spoken words. Yami looked down gently laying her hand on the bed.

Joey blinked. "Y-you're jokin' right? Please tell me you're only kiddin' with us Téa," he pleaded his grip on the wooden plaque at the end of the bed tighten.

Téa looked over at him, looking straight in his eyes as she shook her head. "No… who are you?" she repeated.

Mouths dried their heart beats quickened.

"I'm-I'm gonna go get the doctor," Tristan replied as he backed away from the room and dashed out.

Téa looked to where he last stood lazily. All eyes were still on her, she slightly looked away from their penetrating gaze.

"Could you please not stare at me like that," she softly asked as she pulled the blanket up in her position.

Everyone blinked when they heard her request but looked the other way. Minutes later a doctor came in with Tristan lagging behind rubbing his arm. Téa and the others looked up when they heard them approaching.

"Ah, Miss Gardner I'm glad you finally woken up from your slumber," he smiled making his way towards her.

Téa blinked. "Can I ask you something, sir?"

The doctor looked at her when Yami moved from his spot to join the others letting the man take his seat. "Yes of course. What is it?"

She looked down at her hands, "What happened…?"

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows staring at the girl. "The truth?" he asked. Téa nodded her head. He gave a sigh, "Well… the truth is… you were in a car accident…" he replied calmly.

Téa looked up, "A car accident? Shouldn't I be—"

"Dead?" he interrupted. Téa nodded her head. "Heavens no… You were in a car accident but were never in the vehicle. You were hurt severely but not dangerously to the brink where you would die when you got hit. You were brought here under my care Miss Gardner," he added with a smile.

"And where is 'here' sir?"

The man waved a hand, "Please I'm Doctor Koshi Miss Gardner, no need to call me 'sir' and to answer your question you're being held in Domino hospital. You've been here for the last three weeks now."

"Three weeks," she repeated

He nodded. "Is there anymore questions Miss Gardner before I give you a check up on your condition?" he said with a timid smile.

Téa shook her head while looking back down.

"I got one!" a voice cried out.

Téa looked back up, so did the doctor, who looked behind him, to see Joey stepping up with a fist in front of him. Joey opened his mouth to ask his question only to stop when he saw the doctor hold up a hand silencing him.

"Now, now, don't be hasty young man. I'll answer any of your questions once I'm checking up on the patient," he added softly.

"Yea… but—"

The man wagged a finger. "No buts," he calmly replied standing up from his seat. "Now, everyone, out in the hall," he gently pushed them out of the room.

Téa looked at the scene sleepily then turned her attention out the window her hands laid in her lap.

- + -

Doctor Koshi brought a flashlight to check her sight, pulled it away from her eyes and checked her heart beat with his stethoscope. Pulled it away from her and leaned back sitting in his chair. The brown haired girl had her eyes locked outside of the window ever since he had come back.

"Miss Gardner?"

Téa looked up a little startled when she broke out of her trance and turned to face him. "Yes…"

He locked eyes with her. "Is it alright if I asked you a couple of questions?"

She blinked and hesitated a bit when she shook her head.

"Alright then…" he paused collecting his thoughts. "Do you remember anything about yourself when you awoken?" he spoke slowly letting his words register in her mind.

She tilted her head. "When I woke up… the only thing that I remember is my name…" she replied softly.

He placed a hand under his chin. "I see…" he paused. "Do you remember any past times in your life?" She shook her head. "Any likes?" same gesture. "Dislikes?" the same response. "Family?" he got the same reaction from her as she shook her head. "How about friends? Do you remember any of your friends?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed together.

Téa flinched a bit bringing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. "I-I don't… I really don't remember…" she softly cried burying her head in her secure position.

Doctor Koshi moved a little towards her way bringing the girl into his arms in a soft embrace. "There, there, it's going to be okay Miss Gardner… I'm here to help…" he whispered as she buried her head into his chest; her tear drops moving down across her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut.

- + -

The gang looked up when they heard a soft click coming from their friend's room. They turned their attention to the man who stepped out into the hall with them. When Doctor Koshi turned around to face them he had a concentrated look on his face. The gang looked uneasy, seeing him like that meant something is going on.

"So how is she?" Duke spoke out breaking the silence.

Doctor Koshi rubbed the bridge of his nose then turned his attention to the question at hand. "Physically she's fine. Her condition is recovering very smoothly when she regained consciousness, but…"

Mai blinked waving her hand in front of her telling him to keep gong. "But…"

The man sighed, "But her brain seems to have forgotten current events in her life…"

"Uhh… meanin'…"Joey started.

"She has amnesia, you idiot," Kaiba replied looking over at him.

Joey paled. "Amnesia!" he bellowed.

Doctor Koshi nodded his head, "I'm afraid so… I've asked her some random questions about herself, but she doesn't seem to remember everything that has happened in her life."

Mai was afraid to ask but spoke anyways, "How much does she remember?"

He turned towards her. "It's not 'how much she remembers' but 'how less she remembers'. The only thing that she completely knows about herself is her name."

"Her name…" they chanted.

There was a loud bang from the side; everyone jumped up a little started. They overlooked in that direction; their eyes fixed on Yami who had his head bent down, his fist connected against the wall.

"This is all my fault…" he confessed. "It was my fault in the very beginning when this whole thing started…"

"What the hell are you going on about Pharaoh? What exactly did you do?" Bakura glared at the former Pharaoh his arms crossed over his chest.

Yami looked over at him tears threatening to drop at the corner of his eyes. "I was the reason I made her run off out in that rain and getting herself knocked by some guy who wasn't watching the road. I'm the reason she's here to begin with!" he exclaimed looking away.

The group's eyes widened hearing his confession. Kaiba clenched a fist by his side while making his way towards him. He grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. Blue eyes met amethyst eyes.

"So this is your fault! Now you have a say at the matter! Why the hell did you do that, you idiot!" he screamed shaking him a bit.

Another tug at his collar but this time it was a bit rougher. Bakura grabbed the other side of Yami demanding him to look at him.

"I thought that you would never hurt anyone. You go on saying that you would never hurt any of your precious friends, but look at it now! Look at what you've caused!" Bakura glared at him.

_Bakura!_ Ryou shouted in his soul room

Bakura ignored him with a scowl on his face. Joey had enough he quickly went up to the two of them and pulled Kaiba and Bakura off Yami. The two let go of his collar while staring angrily at him who stood in front of Yami facing the two as well.

"Hey back off, okay! He didn't know; it was an accident!" Joey defended.

"You know what Wheeler; an accident doesn't cause someone to have amnesia. An accident is when you accidentally pushed someone or caused something to happen to that person on accident!" Kaiba huffed.

Joey glared at him, "And since when do you care?"

"Since I was suddenly thrust into this little fiasco of yours, Wheeler!"

"Ok you guys that's enough! Yelling won't help Téa remember who she is! So just cool it!" Duke cried breaking the fight from the boys.

"Your friend is right; we don't need anyone to cause anymore mishap. So please just calm down." Doctor Koshi stepped forward with his hands in front of him.

It was quiet for a while until Serenity decided to speak.

"Umm… excuse me…" she said a fist against her chest.

The man turned around to face her with an eyebrow raise, followed by the other boys. "Yes, what it is?"

"I was wondering… When would Téa get her memories back?" she fumbled with a single strand of her hair.

The doctor sighed he placed a hand under his chin looking at the ceiling. "Hmm… that's kinda complicating…" He looked at them with a finger pointed up, "It could take days, weeks, or even months for her to fully recover her memories… It all depends."

Mai blinked, "Depends on what?"

"It depends on how her brain would function. These things takes time for all I know," he explained. The gang's heads lowed when he was done explaining. "By the way, do either of you know anything about her parents?" he asked

They picked up their attention back at him.

"Her parents… what do you wanna know about them for?" Mokuba asked quizzically tilting his head at the doctor.

"Well you see… over these past weeks I've been trying to get in contact with them. I was going to explain to them about their daughter's condition, but when I called their home I tend to hit their answering machine." He looked over at each one of them.

Yami's head was down but quickly shot up when he heard about them talking about her parents. "Her parents…" he mumbled.

_Yami her parents are away. They went on a business trip out of the country._ Yugi explained after hearing the whole conversation.

**_Are you sure Yugi…? I mean, I'm not doubting you or anything but-_** Yami cut short.

_Of course I'm sure._

_**Alright then…**_

He looked up at the doctor's direction. "Excuse me but about her parents."

Doctor Koshi looked at his direction suddenly, so did the others, "Yes, do you know where they're at young man?"

"Yes, they're on a business trip out of Domino. I'm not quite sure when they would return though."

"Oh I see… This is bad…" he mumbled the last part.

Unfortunately the others heard.

"What do you mean it's bad?" Tristan asked.

"Well you see… I can't let her be at her own home all alone. Who knows what might happen, also the fact that she would need someone from her memories to be there to guide her through her tough time adjusting to the atmosphere," he explained.

Bakura slammed a fist against the wall causing everyone in the room to be started again. "I can't stand this! Let's just go in there and knock her on the head," he replied rolling up his sleeves and walking towards the door.

"NO!" they cried holding on to him standing their ground.

"Are you mad!" Kaiba screeched.

Joey agreed. "Yeah man, if you do dat who knows what might happen."

Bakura growled and was about to open his mouth when in a flash Ryou stood in his position instead of him. Everyone looked at Ryou instead of Bakura.

"I'm quite sorry for what Bakura caused," Ryou apologized.

They let go of him. "It's okay Ryou, at least you're here right now," Duke replied.

The doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay first off, let's get back to the matter at hand shall we?" They nodded in understanding. "Since her parents aren't present here at the moment does either of you know if she has any relatives that live in this area?"

They all looked at each other. "No," they replied at the same time.

"I see…" he thought for a while then he suddenly snapped his fingers. "I know only one way to solve this problem."

"And what's that?" Mokuba asked a little curious.

He looked over at all of them. "One of you would have to take her in for the time being. Of course if it's all right with you?"

They glanced at one another. 'One of us,' they all thought. "Well it's okay with us," they all replied minus Kaiba.

"Well who's it going to be?" Doctor Koshi asked looking over at them.

It was silent for awhile till Joey spoke first his eyes scanning the people in the aisle.

"Sorry you guys, but Téa can't live with me. You know how my pa gets," Joey stated.

They nodded understanding Joey's situation. Since his dad is an alcoholic they couldn't risk Téa living there.

"I'm sorry to say as well, but I travel around most of the time," Mai said looking over at them.

A flash suddenly appeared and Yugi stood where Yami once remained. "I would take Téa in my home but my place doesn't hold that much room," Yugi responded a little depressed.

Joey patted him on the shoulder. "Hey it's okay Yug. So is dere anyone else dat would like to help us out here?"

"I'll be happy to take Téa in," Duke announced with a smile on his face.

The guys glared at him. "NO!" they shouted.

Duke did a double take, "What! Why not?"

"Knowing you man, you would try something on her," Tristan responded.

"What, I would never!" he shouted.

The others ignored him. Tristan said that he couldn't since he too had a small place and Ryou said that he couldn't either since his parents are away for the year. The only ones left are the Kaiba brothers.

"So how about Kaiba you're the only one who has a big house and you'll be helping us out till her parents are back," Yugi asked looking up at the CEO.

Kaiba had his arms crossed over his chest looking out in the distance. "How about 'no'," he uttered.

"Hey Kaiba quit bein' a jerk for once and help us out. You were defendin' her awhile ago and yet you won't help her out by lettin' her stay at your place. Dat's just low," Joey argued glaring at him.

Mokuba tugged at him brother's coat. "Please Seto, I wanna help Téa out. She's done so much for me. Like that time I was kidnapped by those rare hunters from Marik. We owe her," he pleaded.

Kaiba looked down at his brother. "Please Mokuba, I all ready repaid her by saving her life."

"But Seto, this is much worst than her life being threatened, I mean she doesn't remember anyone anymore and she doesn't even have her parents support right now since they're off somewhere." He tried to convince his older brother.

The teenager sighed as he closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. "Fine… she can stay at our place for the time being," he concluded. 'I can't believe I just agreed to this,' he thought.

"Alright, so it's settled. Téa is stayin' ova at Kaiba's house, which means… WE GET TO VISIT!" Joey exclaimed.

Kaiba glared at him. "NO YOU DON'T!"

The others just watched them squabble but turned to the doctor a question bubbling in their minds.

"Is it alright if we see Téa again and announce the news?" Serenity asked.

Doctor Koshi shook his head. "I'm sorry; she's still very tired even after waking up. It's best if you leave her alone and come back tomorrow."

They nodded their heads in understanding and turned the other way.

"We'll come by tomorrow evening then," Mai replied.

"Not a bad idea. Oh and another thing," he stopped waiting for them to turn around. Most of them faced him while others half turned. "Can one of you ladies bring her some spare clothes for her to wear tomorrow when you visit?"

They looked at each other.

"How come?" Serenity asked.

The doctor smiled. "Well I'm letting her leave early tomorrow. So Mr. Kaiba I hope you get a room ready for her by tomorrow evening."

Kaiba nodded and turned his way with his little brother in tow. The others slightly followed some waving to the doctor in a silence good-bye.

- + -

The next day the same people came by the hospital as promised in the afternoon. When they walked in Doctor Koshi met them by her door.

"Good evening everyone," he welcomed bowing to them a bit.

They greeted him as well and he led them inside. When they went to the same portion of the room they saw Téa in her bed looking out the window her eyes distanced. She didn't know that they came in; her hands lay on top of her tap.

"Miss Gardner," Doctor Koshi announced bringing Téa back from her thoughts.

She turned her head over towards their direction. "Oh, hi Doctor Koshi," she smiled.

He returned her gesture and motioned towards the other people in the room. "You're in luck these people are here to pick you up."

Téa looked over at them. "Really… by the way, who are they?" she asked.

The others stiffened still not believing this is happening to them. They were about to respond when Doctor Koshi spoke.

"We'll answer you that later is that all right Miss Gardner?" he politely requested. She nodded her head. "Okay then…" he turned towards the group. "Now who here has a brought a pair of clothes for her?" he asked.

Mai stepped up and announced that she does. She walked over by the side of the patient's bed and held it out for her. Téa took it in her grasp and examined it for a while and looked back up at her.

"Thank you miss," she smiled.

Mai looked a little heart broken followed by the others who looked on at the scene. "Y-you're welcome…" she answered back.

Doctor Koshi smiled a bit then turned back to the people in the room. "Okay, everyone out. The patient needs to get dressed," he said pushing all of them out in the hall.

Téa looked at them when they all left then back at the clothes in her hand. She gave a small smile then pulled the covers off of her finding a place to change.

- + -

The others waited patiently outside her door in the hall either sitting in a chair that was provided or leaning against the wall. Their thoughts were still on the girl inside the closed door. There was a click and the door opened revealing the brown haired girl standing in the door way. She wore a simple outfit; a dark blue navy tank top and black shorts with white tennis shoes.

"I'm done getting dressed," she announced.

Doctor Koshi strides over by her side. "That was pretty quick," he slightly chuckled. "Anyways, I'm guessing you would like to know who these people are right?" pointing to the group.

Téa nodded her head. Doctor Koshi nodded over towards them telling them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Yugi Muto."

"Da name's Joey Wheeler."

"I'm Serenity Wheeler."

"Mai Valentine."

"Duke Devlin."

"Tristan Taylor."

"I'm Ryou Bakura."

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba."

After the introduction Yugi walked up making distance between the two. "We're you friends Téa," Yugi pleaded trying to make her remember.

Téa looked over at all of them over again. 'My friends…' she thought. She looked at Yugi's eyes then smiled at them while tilting her head to the side, her hands clasp in front of her as she bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

**End of Chapter 2….**

- + -

Yoku: Well there was it is. It's not much but about the whole situation in this chapter, it must've been boring; but hey the next chapter is going to great. Tell me what you think, there's going to be a lot, or some, twists and turns so I hope you'll be ready. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	3. Getting Lost

Yoku: It's been awhile since I wrote this. But I did it, yep. Anyways, I would say more but I'm speechless right now for some reason… Kay… oh and on a side note, for those who are reading this, Drama is coming in later; I'm letting the plot of mine to sink in a bit more. So drama later on in the chapters 'cause I got it all planned out and um… that's about it. Another thing, there's more arguing. I'm sure you would all enjoy that. Oh and of course there's a tiny twist in this chapter. That's it so I won't bother you with my mind-less talking and you could just continue on by reading this story. I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer but decided against it. Thanks to those who reviewed as well. I hope you're enjoying yourselves!

Disclaimer: Please don't ask because I don't own.

Notes:

'**_talk_**' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

Also flashbacks are in italics.

**Chapter 3: Getting Lost **

Téa sat in the back with the rest of her friends in Kaiba's limo, looking outside the window. She had a sort of smile on her face while her eyes scanned the area where she sat. Kaiba looked at her in the corner of his eyes staring at the brunette. His thoughts wandered over to where they were at the hospital, listening to the last words of Doctor Koshi.

"_I want you all to keep in mind that Miss Gardner is still in her emotional state about this whole situation. Help her out; she's now a stranger to this part of the city. Also, try not to make her remember much about herself either good or bad," Doctor Koshi warned._

"_So we have to take this slow, right?" Duke asked._

_Doctor Koshi nodded, "I don't want Miss Gardner to worry about the things in her life just yet." He turned his gaze over towards Téa, who sat with Mai and Serenity, listening to their words. "Do you understand what's being said?"_

_The boys nodded._

Kaiba closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, a frown plastered on his face trying to forget the scene. He gave out a soft sigh with his arms crossed over his chest; most of the men followed the same action causing the girls to look at them. The car stopped causing the scenery, outside, making it a little easier for Téa to get a good look at the place. A certain building caught her eye; she turned to the side to see that everyone has a depressed look on their faces. She nudged towards the closest person next to her which happened to be Yugi; which he caught her attention and looked at her.

"Is something wrong Téa?" Yugi asked worryingly causing everyone to look at the two.

Téa shook her head, "Nu-uh… but Yugi…"

"Yeah…"

"What's that building?" she pointed outside her window towards a building with a spider on it.

The gang looked over to where she pointed and smiled a bit.

"Dat's da arcade Téa," explained Joey.

Téa turned back to the window. "The arcade…" she mumbled. A thought struck her, "Do I like video games?"

Tristan shook his head, "Not really, but every time we go there you always head over to the DDR game."

Téa perked up and the vehicle started to move. "DDR, what's that?" She tilted her head to the side.

"It's short for Dance Dance Revolution, it's a dancing game," Mai explained looking over at her.

"Do you want to go Téa?" Serenity suggested.

"Huh?"

"To the arcade."

Téa gleamed, as she placed her hands on her knees and leaned in. "Can we?"

They all looked at Kaiba, who still had his eyes closed, but was listening to their words. He felt their gazes on him and turned his attention towards them.

"Listen, as much as I'm trying to help you geeks, but I have a company to run. I don't have time to take you kiddies anywhere," replied Kaiba.

Téa blinked, "Oh… well there's always next time I guess," she said turning her head back out the window.

The guys shot Kaiba a dirty look while Mokuba nudged him, causing the CEO to look at him.

"Big Brother…" Mokuba whispered pointing over at her.

Kaiba looked back in Téa's direction then sighed. "Fine…"

He picked up his car phone and told the driver to turn back around. When the vehicle stopped in front of a stop light the driver quickly made a u-turn and drove right back the other way. Téa blinked from her window and turned around to face the gang with a confused look on her face, but quickly displaced it when she saw them, minus Kaiba, smile at her.

—

"Ahh… this place's huge!" she awed twirling a bit.

The gang slightly chuckled a bit, seeing her act childish. "So what do you wanna do first Téa?" Mokuba asked looking up at her.

She looked over at him. "Is it alright if we check out that dancing game?"

"Sure hun," Mai said as she walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The group walked to where the game was placed. There they met two people on the platform dancing, following the arrows on the screen. The music was pumping loudly in that area and the crowds of people were cheering wildly, watching the two dance it out. The group wedge themselves through heading to the front of the crowds.

'This game must be so popular,' Téa thought looking up at the two dancers.

The music began to fade into a stop and the winner was announced. A teenage boy had his hands in the air claiming victory, while the other boy who had gone against him, went off the stage to stand next to his friends.

"Who here would like to challenge me!" he exclaimed with a smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.

There was some murmuring in the crowds, while the young man scanned through the crowd of people in his area.

**_Yugi, that man looks familiar,_** Yami spoke towards him.

_Are you sure Yami?_

_**Of course…**_

The man had his eyes locked in the front of the crowds looking for someone to challenge until a certain blue-eyed girl caught his attention.

"Téa Gardner!" he shouted crossing to the railing leaning on it to get a closer look.

Téa heard her name being called and looked over at his direction, followed by her other friends.

"Um… yes…" she meekly replied.

The boy looked at her closely then blinked, "Don't you remember me? It's me Johnny Steps!"

**_I knew it!_** Yami exclaimed from his soul room.

_Yami!_ Yugi shouted.

**_Sorry Yugi, but I knew I've seen him before,_** explained Yami.

'Johnny Steps?' the others thought looking up at him.

Johnny stepped down from the platform and headed over towards Téa. The crowd of people looked at the two with interest.

"Long time no see, Téa." He strolled over towards her.

He stood in front of her. He had his sunglasses propped up in his hair. Johnny wore his usual outfit from the day he first met Téa.

"Do I really know you?" she asked backing a way from him.

"Huh…" he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? We just saw each other like a month ago (1)… Heh, you're such a kidder Téa," he slapped her on the back.

Téa let out an 'eep' and slightly fell forward, but held her composure. The guys gave a slight jump when they saw his actions.

"Hey watch it man!" Joey argued placing a hand on his friend's back.

Johnny Steps raised an eyebrow in his direction. "And you are?"

Joey held up a fist at him. "I'm her friend and I don't like da way you acted towards her a while ago!"

The boy raised his hands in defense, "Hey man, cool it. It's not like I tried to hurt her or anything."

"Steps, its wise not to do that type of action towards her," spoke Yami, who a while ago switched places with Yugi.

"And why not?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

There was a sudden awkward silence until one of the girls jumped in front Téa and led her the other way.

"Hey Téa, lets check out that part of the arcade," Mai suggested pulling her away from the guys with Serenity in tow.

Téa blinked, "Um… okay Mai."

The boys watched them leave and turned back to the other dancer. The crowd that was one around them disappeared and noise around the area was heard from the games.

"Well…" Johnny crossed his arms over his chest, waiting an answer.

Yami sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but was switched with his host. "Téa has amnesia, Johnny," Yugi replied looking up at him, telling him straight out.

"What…?" he dropped his arms next to his sides.

"You heard him…" Kaiba replied.

"Yeah but… how… how did this happen?"

The boys looked over in Yugi's direction, while the King of Games avoided their gazes.

_Should I tell him…? I mean he's not really a friend, _Yugi asked.

Yami stayed quiet watching everything from his soul room. **_He seems to be concerned Yugi…_**

_You're right…_

Yugi took his better judgment and told him his story leaving Johnny a bit speechless.

—

"Go Téa! Beat the crap out of the guy!" Mai rooted standing beside the girl.

"Come on Téa. Just one more hit and you win the whole round!" Serenity cheered her eyes on the screen.

Téa had her eyes focused; both her hands were on a button and joy stick. The three were standing up watching the brown haired girl play. She pushed some buttons and did a flip going behind her opponent and did one of those flashy moves to end her enemy. The screen lit up with the words 'YOU WIN' blinking up. The two girls cheered with their hands in the air, while Téa slouched a bit lying on the controls with a smile on her face.

"I win!" she jumped up following the same actions as her friends.

"You sure did…" a sly voice whipped out.

Téa and the girls stopped celebrating and looked around to where the voice spoke. There they saw a teenage boy leaning on one of the arcade games with his arms crossed over his chest. He pushed his foot up and crossed to where the girls were at.

"Hi…" he greeted looking at them.

The girls smiled as they greeted the boy while they looked closely at his profile. He had dark black hair that spiked up to one side, half his bangs covered over his brown eyes. He wore a grey blazer jacket with his collar flared up, underneath he wore a navy blue t-shirt and black baggy jeans with a belt buckle around his waist.

"I've never seen you here before," he gave a slight smile.

Mai crossed her arms, "That's because—"

"Not you," he interrupted and pointed at a certain blue-eyed girl, "her…"

Mai gave him a glare, which he never noticed, while Téa blinked. "Well you see—"

"Hey! Dere you ladies are!" cried a certain voice.

"Quiet Wheeler! You're making a scene!" Kaiba yelled in his direction.

Joey looked over at him. "Well what about…" he left his sentence when he looked back at the girls, who were a few feet away.

He also spotted the guy, who was next to Téa and frowned, quickly walking in their direction leaving the others in his dust. The group of boys looked at each other but continued walking.

"Hey man, leave da girl alone," Joey ordered pulling Téa away from him placing her behind his back while raising a fist.

The boy raised his hands up in defense. "We were just talking man… Geez if I would've known that she already had a boyfriend then I wouldn't have came over." He shrugged and walked away.

Joey lowered his fist a little pink in the cheeks. 'Boyfriend…' he thought.

"Big brother…" Serenity spoke out breaking Joey's sudden thoughts. "You didn't have to do that."

Mai narrowed her eyes at him. "Yea Joseph… you just made a big scene and suddenly that guy mistaken you as Téa's boyfriend," she replied with jealous tone, but quickly covered it up.

"Téa's what?" the boys repeated having to already meet up with them.

Joey turned around with a hand behind his head. "It's nothin'…"

"No it's not, Joey," Mai retorted with her arms crossed.

Joey looked over at her. "Ah come on Mai. Could you just drop it?"

"No! I mean for one thing, that guy mistaken you as someone you're not suppose to be."

"What? Myself?" he pointed at himself

Mai threw her hands up, "No! As Tea's boyfriend!"

"What?" the boys repeated watching their little argument.

"Joey, you know that we're not supposed to lie, especially towards Téa's life," Yugi spoke out, taking a small step forward.

The blonde duelist ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. "I know, but dat guy jus' assumed dat Téa and I are datin'."

"I'm surprised that you even know big words Wheeler…" Kaiba replied with his arms crossed.

Joey locked gazes with him. "Why is it dat whenever you open dat rich mouth of yours you always have some ugly insult headin' my way!"

They continued to bicker at one another. Téa stood in the middle of the group, watching them argue, turning her head back and forth from each guy in the group.

"Um…" she held out a hand, "you guys…"

They waved her off, never noticing her speaking. The girls, Mai and Serenity, were watching them. Serenity tried to calm her brother down; while the guys, over by Kaiba's side, were watching and bickering as well; save Ryou, Yugi, and Mokuba. They tried to calm everyone else down.

Téa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine ignore me…" she mumbled and turned her head away. 'I hate being stuck in the middle…' the girl thought.

Her eyes wandered around the arcade taking in the scenery; that was when she started to walk away from the group, wanting some peace and quiet. After she had left, turned a corner, and walked further in away from the group; Duke started to notice that something or someone was missing. As he stopped arguing with everyone in the group, getting tired of yelling and trying to resolve with them, he decided he needed a break from it. That's when he surveyed everyone. His eyes widened when he noticed something.

Kaiba yelled, "She is not a child!"

"She may not be Kaiba, but we have ta hold her hand! She lost her memory and we're now her tour guide! Who knows, she might get lost!" Joey hollered.

Duke cried out, breaking them away from their argument. "You guys, Téa's gone!"

There were some gasps coming from the group.

The CEO turned to look at Joey. "Hold her hand, huh…"

"Shut up," Joey replied with clenched teeth.

"We have to find her!" Mokuba replied with worry in his voice.

They nodded and decided to split up and search the building.

—

Téa walked out of a room, indicating the ladies room, on account of the sign on the door. After washing her hands and examining herself in the mirror, she decided to head back to the group. When she looked in the mirror, she had some minor scars on her features and gave a sigh. Téa went back to the spot where she left them but found nothing. Just some other teens she didn't know and several kids walking by the spot.

'Where did they go?" she wondered and went to look around for them.

—

Joey tapped someone on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but have ya seen a girl 'bout dis high with brown hair and blue eyes." He asked waving his hand for height and pointing at his hair and eyes. The man shook his head while Joey thanked him. "Well danks…" the man just nodded and went off in a different direction.

"Any luck Joey?" Yugi asked waling from behind him.

"No nothin'… Argh! I'm sorry Yugi!" Joey cried from frustration.

Yugi held out his hands, trying to calm him. "Joey, its okay… We all make mistakes. I know I did…"

**_Yugi it's my fault, _**Yami reasoned.

Yugi mentally shook his head. _It's both ours Yami… _He thought back going to the earlier events.

"You guys, Mai knows where Téa might be!" shouted Ryou, breaking Yugi's conversation with his other self.

Joey looked down at him. "Come on Yugi…"

Yugi nodded. The two dashed off only to meet up with Mai and the others later on. She turned her back towards them and walked ahead, followed by the others.

"Ok, I asked some people around and I only got the same response. Then the last person I spoke to actually knew where she had gone," recapped Mai, who stopped walking and faced the others. She then pointed in front of her, "Out there…"

"Outside!" they cried.

Tristan growled out of frustration. "Darn, this is going to take forever!"

"If we find her quick enough that would be great. I'm sure she wouldn't go too far," said Duke reassuringly.

They walked out of the building.

"Great, it's like finding a lost dog," Kaiba replied, before the door closed behind him.

Seconds later, Téa appeared at the front entrance, looking around still. "I'm sure I just heard them…" she mumbled to herself. She faced the entrance and tilted her head to the side. 'I bet they went out without me…' she thought and headed out of the arcade building.

Without a second glace from behind, she weaved her way through the little crowds of people and headed out to look for her friends. The only thing she didn't seem to notice, from behind, was two mysterious looking eyes traveling over her way and walking five or ten steps behind her silently following her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

—

Yoku: Well what do you think? Was it an okay type of chapter to the part where Téa is actually doing something other than being in the hospital? Or am I asking too much? Anyways, there's your action and the next chapter won't come out any time soon. Sorry… But in the next chapter there's gonna be some flashbacks and a women yelling "rape." Or, again, am I saying too much that I'm spoiling the next chapter? Sorry… Will they ever find her? Is it gonna rain again? Please review!

Side note: The chapter seemed rush, neh?

1. From what I wrote about Johnny meeting up with her like a month or so ago. Téa always goes to the arcade and meets up with him. That's just from my view, ok…

Another thing, I kinda forgot what type of outfit he wore… Yeah, I'm so dumb...

Till next time, though…


	4. I Promise

Yoku: Sorry for the really long update. My summer has been hectic and school began yet again, which of course means that I wouldn't be able to update for awhile. Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story and for reviewing as well. As an apology for taking so long into updating I took the time to write a long chapter for all of you and a sneak preview of the next chapter to say that "I'm sorry for not updating for a long time".

**Disclaimer: **If I did own then I wouldn't even write a story like this.

Notes:

'**_talk_**' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

_flashbacks_

**Chapter 4: I Promise**

The street lights blinked, crowds began to form, and the sun hung high in the sky. Téa walked in the middle of the sidewalk with her hands behind her back looking back and forth, left and right, trying to find her friends. She started to worry when she couldn't see any sign of them. She would've gone back to where the car was parked but found out that the limo wasn't there. She sighed and wished that someone other than Kaiba brought a car.

Téa walked at the end of the street where a cross walk was placed. She hesitated, debating whether they had gone back to the arcade or keep going just in case they didn't go back. She frowned and took her best judgment and clicked the cross button. Her blue eyes faced forward, looking over at the next street. A tiny memory filtered in her mind as she stared while other bystanders stood besides her, minding their own business talking amongst themselves.

_The rain beat down on that cold day; just across the street a girl clad in her school uniform, ran down the walk rushing past other pedestrians with their umbrellas. She held a fist as she ran, inching her way at the middle of the walk. The brown haired girl slowed her suddenly frenzy. Her heart pounding against her chest, her breathing was hard from the run. She began walking, calming her beating heart and breathing. Her hands flew up wiping her tear streaked face while the rain still ran down._

_From the present, just across the girl who'd wiped her face, Téa stared at her as if she's watching a movie. No one stood beside her, just her, the rain, and girl from across the street. She watched the teenage girl open her mouth as if she's speaking to herself. She looked closely at her face, her profile, and expression; watching her soaked figure heading towards the cross walk._

'_Is that me…?' Téa thought looking over at the other brown haired girl._

_She looked down where a puddle of water was formed and at the river filled curve where the water ran down into the gutters at the end of the street. Her blue eyes looked at her reflection. She silently compared both her profile and the girl's. The only difference was that she wasn't as soaked as her. She looked back up in her direction. _

_The light turned red and the cross walk sign blinked. Téa silently watched as her other self took her foot off the sidewalk and onto the cross walk. Suddenly a blare of music blasted into the mid-evening street just from the side of her. Téa looked over by her side to see a car driving by in a fast motion, never ceasing when it pasted by her. She quickly whipped her head around to see her look alike still on the street. _

_The girl on the road turned her head around when she saw the head lights flash in front of her. The present Téa, who stood by from the side, was eye-wide. She opened her mouth to yell, to scream, wanting to do something; trying to get the girl move. She wanted to move and run towards her, but she felt paralyzed from where she stood._

_The girl on the street was eyes-wide as well when she saw the vehicle. The car came forward towards her, and then it quickly jerked to the side. _

_Téa continued to look at the scene. Inch by inch the car came and _—

Someone's car alarm brought her out of her thoughts or was it flashback, she thought. It startled her as she placed a hand on top of her chest. She then realized how much her heart was beating just by looking back at what had happened. Her head started to hurt and her vision became blurry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Téa brought her attention back to the present when she felt the crowd moving. She opened her eyes and walked forward, her hands clamped against her chest, shaking.

'What was that…?' she questioned to herself. 'Did that happened to me or was it someone else?'

She thought back to the girl clad in a soaked high school uniform. Her hair was drenched and her facial expression was glum. The way her hair and clothes clung to her gave her a different appearance. Then there was the part where she held a freighted look on her face.

Téa shook her head ridding the sudden thought. She reached the end and stood on top of a new path. She looked back to where she had come and sighed. Turning forward, she began walking again.

—

They circled the whole area, never forgetting to look in little places; each one of them calling out their lost comrade's name. They meet back close to the clock tower that was placed in the center of the square town where other groups of people were hanging out as well.

"Any luck?" Tristan asked looking at them.

They shook their heads, a worried look still plastered on their faces. Kaiba clenched his fist trying to calm himself. He too was worried but didn't really show it. Just because he didn't like the girl didn't really give him the right to hate her and not worry about her safety.

Yami's eyes were downcast. He had taken over his host ever since the search had started, running along side his friend Joey. The very instant he—they all knew she went missing he felt a little pang in his chest. He looked back up to see Joey's worried eyes.

"Hey," Joey placed a hand on his shoulder, "we'll find her. We just gotta keep on lookin' and have faith, right?"

Yami gave him a small smile and a nod. "Right…"

"Okay you guys," spoke Duke who broke the silent murmurs from his friends, "since we haven't found any trace of her in this part of the area we should go off and head back."

"That's a grand idea," agreed Ryou.

"Wait a minute," Mai turned to look at them having to have her back turn moments ago. "What happens if we over looked this area?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Mai turned to look at him. "I'm saying what if we all go in one direction and sooner or later we would cross paths with her without knowing it? We could completely miss her right on the dot."

"Then I suggest some of us stays here," responded Yami.

They looked at him and silently agreed.

—

Yami turned his head looking from left to right while he continued walking. After the group decided to split up, one group would have to stay in the area where they had previously been while the other heads back where the arcade building was at.

They had covered a lot of the premises and would have to split up even more, but decided that if they found anything they would have to call each other on their cell phones. Just the thought of a cell phone made them re-think if Téa had her's. Unfortunately they tried calling her number only to get her voice mail.

Yami sighed to himself clenching and unclenching his fist. He looked straight ahead of him to see some people walking past him, trees, and buildings in his view. He was walking along a brick wall to see the opening where the park was located. The King of Games turned his head to the left to look in. He saw several people walking along the concrete path and on the green grass. Some were exiting, passing him in the process.

He sighed, 'T-this is where I last saw her, before she ran off into the rain…' He silently shook his head ridding his last thoughts. 'I shouldn't think like this. She is still here; I just gotta find her…'

The clouds soon blocked the sun, swarms of grey started to form on the once pure white fluffs in the sky. He looked down to see that there were no shadows present, that the day was beginning to head into darkness. Yami looked back out into the park, a sudden memory etched its way into his mind.

_Grey clouds were starting to form in the sky where Yami stood in a clearing somewhere in the park. He just had gotten a phone call, right after school that Friday evening, from Téa telling him that she wanted to talk to him. Yugi, who picked up the phone, announced to his darker half that she wanted to meet him at the park. Yami agreed to go and so here he was waiting for the girl underneath a shady tree._

_When she arrived she was wearing her school uniform. He too was wearing his school attire. She came running up to him calling his name. Yami would look over at her, then walked away from the tree he was leaning on only to come face to face with the girl._

"_Hey Yami, I hope I didn't keep you waiting," she said standing a few inches away from him._

_He gave her a small smile while shaking his head. "Of course not Téa…"_

_She placed a hand behind her chest and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm glad…"_

_The two began walking together; she had her hands behind her back while Yami had his hands inside his pockets. They enjoyed the breeze that was wavering by, taking in the silence. Yami looked over at her; Téa had her hands at the bottom of her pink blazer in front of her. He could see a nervous expression playing on her face. The way she would shift her eyes from the ground to looking what's in front of her, also the way she would wring them around her blazer jacket._

"_Téa…" he stopped walking as he broke the silence._

_The dancer too ceased and whirled around to face him. Yami was about to speak again until she decided to speak up._

"_Yami…" she had her eyes focused on the ground while he looked at her._

"_Yes…" he silently waited for her to continue concern written on his face._

_She looked up at him, "I…"_

_The King of Games blinked, "Hn…"_

_The wind began to pick up. The trees were blowing aimlessly, while the leaves flew off its branches. People began to walk out, less and less people were present in the area._

"_Téa, what is it? If something is going on you could tell me…" he assured her with a kind smile on his face._

_The brunette relaxed just a tad. "Yami…" She began to fumble with her hands, "I don't— I mean— What I'm trying to say is that… uh…"_

_He started to blink; he was beginning to worry about his friend as he took a step closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. All of a sudden he felt tiny drops of water falling from the sky above them. More rain began to fall; he started to gently pull Téa the other way wanting to get away from the rain._

"_Téa maybe we should talk inside. I don't want you catching a cold and—" Tea shook her head._

"_Yami, no… I—"_

_He interrupted her, "Téa I don't want you to get sick, ple—"_

"_Yami, I love you!" she blurted._

_He stood there stunned; his eyes were wide having to hear her confession. "Wha—" he dropped his arms by his sides, having to leave her shoulders._

"_I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I couldn't—I couldn't wait any longer just to tell you Yami." She clenched her hands in front of her. "Please… I want—I want to know if you feel the same way about me…" she pleaded._

_Yami couldn't find his voice. It was so sudden so out of the blue. _

'_What am I suppose to say… I like her, but I don't love her…' he thought._

_He looked at her into her pleading blue eyes. The rain began to pour hitting the two standing in the rain._

"_Téa… I…"_

_Ya_mi_… Y_am_i_… Ya_mi_… H_ey Y_a_m_i_ are you okay?_

The Pharaoh quickly snapped out of it as he looked over at his protégé. Yugi looked at him, his violet eyes held with worry on his face.

_Are you ok Yami? I've been calling your name for a while,_ his host announced.

Yami shook his head then looked over at him as he spoke. **_I'm fine Yugi… I was just recalling my past event with Téa…_**

_I see… _Yugi sighed as he looked up in the sky, _Come on Yami… It's beginning to rain again and we have to keep searching._

**_Alright Yugi… I just hope we find her soon…_** he prayed taking one last look inside the park and walking away, while small drops of rain began to cascade down.

—

"Hey Seto," Mokuba looked up at his brother.

"Yes Mokuba," he replied never leaving his gaze from what's in front of him.

The two were walking on the side walk an umbrella held in each of their grasp. The rain never ceasing as it hit the tops of their coverings.

"Is Téa gonna be alright? Are we ever going to find her? Are—"

The CEO interrupted him, "Mokuba calm down…" He kneeled beside his brother while placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her…"

His brother nodded with solemn eyes then began walking again. Kaiba stood back up and silently followed him.

He sighed, 'I don't understand as to why I'm over exerting myself into finding that cheerleader of theirs…' he thought.

He looked over at his brother who was looking in at some of the shops' windows. Looking the other way where the cars ran on the streets just in case he sees a familiar head of brown hair underneath his umbrella.

'That's right… It's because of Mokuba.' He sighed again, 'Damn, when I find her I'm gonna place a tracking device on that girl…'

—

"I'll take the pink one."

"And I'll take the purple one."

"That'll be $4.50," the cashier announced.

Mai reached in her purse to pull out her wallet along with Serenity. They split the total cost and handed the money to the clerk. Each grabbed the colored umbrellas and walked out of the small shop. Once outside they opened it up and began walking around.

"Mai, do you think the guys found her yet," Serenity asked looking over at her friend.

The blond woman sighed clutching on to the handle, "If they did, they would've called Serenity."

Serenity bowed her head, "That's right… I'm just worried, is all."

"We all are…" Mai replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

—

"Any luck Tristan?"

"None," replied the boy as he headed out a store.

Joey sighed while looking down. He looked back up as he made his way back on the sidewalk, umbrella in hand.

"Let's try da other places den," he pointed.

Tristan nodded and followed him out in the rain.

—

Téa sighed as she leaned against a wall while standing underneath a stripped colored canopy. Her hands were behind her back. Her eyes were focused straight in front of her watching cars pass by on the streets, people walking by with an umbrella in their grasp, and the rain beating down everywhere in front of her. She blinked and gave another soft sigh.

'I should head back. I bet they're back at the arcade or in the parking lot. They wouldn't really leave me, right?' she asked herself but lowered her gaze. 'For some reason… I feel as though I'm not right at all… I barely even know them and yet they say that they're my friends. They wanted to leave me…' she thought softly. Realization hit her as she violently shook her head, 'No I won't believe it! I shouldn't think negative about them!' Téa stepped away from the building edging her way towards the edge of the canopy. 'Okay, I gotta head back! They—they might be worried about me,' she nodded to herself and went out in the rain. She was beginning to get soaked from the heavy rain. 'I should've bought an umbrella…'

She continued walking, wiping her hair way from her face. Her clothes clung onto her; she felt a shiver run up her spine from the cold. Téa closed her eyes shut for a while till she reopened them. The dancer stopped in front of a cross walk then clicked the button to get to the other side of the street. She waited patiently for the light to signal and for the cars to stop for she could cross safely. The traffic lights blinked yellow then red as the cars halt and the pedestrian signal light flashed. She set her foot off the sidewalk and crossed to the other side.

—

**_Tell me again, why are we staying here and not going off where the Pharaoh and the rest of his idiotic friends? _**Bakura thought angrily crossing his arms over his chest. Ryou had been sitting outside a nearby café looking out in the streets patiently scanning the perimeter.

The boy sighed, _Bakura… we have to keep a look out just in case she's anywhere in this area._

_**Hmph… we've been sitting here for the past hour. Wouldn't you think that she won't show up and get the hell out of here?**_

_No! Bakura, you have to understand. Everyone is trying their best looking for Téa in every place possible, but we can't just jump to conclusions that she won't come here._

His yami stayed quiet sitting in his soul room deep in thought until he heard his vessel speak.

_Besides… I thought you don't care…_

The ex-tomb robber scowled. **_I don't…_**

—

Téa rubbed her arms and traced wet hair back trying to get some of the water off of her, which wasn't helping much. Passing by a couple of shops she would take a gander inside and walk under a canopy, if the shops owned one. The sky was beginning to get darker and she thought she saw a spark in the atmosphere. The street lights dimly turned on and wind began to pickup.

The brunette focused her attention to what was in front of her. Less people were visible on the side walks from where she was walking and fewer cars were on the road. Little shops were still open with other folks shopping. A building came into view ahead of her.

'There it is… Oh please, oh please, let them be there,' she silently prayed.

Her teeth were chattering from the cold, she moved her hand as to wipe the water out of her eyes.

'I really should've bought an umbrella…' she thought when she passed another shop that only held grocery needs.

The female rubbed her arms again and gave a sneeze. When she was passing by a dark corridor she stopped when she heard a loud crash coming from the area. Téa looked to her left to see a dark silhouette grinning down at her. Her blue eyes widened. She was about to make a run for it when it suddenly grabbed her around the waist and lead her inside the alley.

"Well, well, well, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing out here in the cold rain?" the voice spoke in front of her.

Téa, who gave a light 'eep', was practically shoved against the building wall. Light flooded in the area she was in and saw who the person that shoved her. It was a teenage boy with wet black hair. His dark brown eyes looked at her mischievously. He wore a dark blazer jacket with a chain hooked on to his arm pockets and black baggy jeans and a white t-shirt underneath his jacket to complete his look.

Téa narrowed her eyes at him struggling against his grasp. "Let go of me," she yelled preparing to stomp on his foot, as her foot came down on to his.

He winced but remained calm. "Feisty aren't we?" he placed an arm in front of her chest while his other was still wrapped around her waist.

"Let go!"

He laughed picking her up and headed to the end of the alley way. "Hey boys! Check out what I caught in the storm."

"Huh…" Téa looked in front of her to see a group of five boys wearing other types of bizarre outfits.

"Well, well, you sure did get a pretty one at that Jason," commented one of guys.

The gang nodded in agreement.

"Ey! I say we have some fun with her," one cried out.

There were some chuckles and the pack got off from the walls they were leaning from and headed towards the two. Téa's eyes widened with fear in her eyes when she suddenly decided to scream.

—

Duke came out of the arcade building with a hand behind his head. He sighed as he dropped his arm.

"Hey Duke!"

"Hmm…" he looked over in the direction to where he heard his name being called out. "Hey Joey, Tristan, any luck?"

The two made it up to him from where he was standing. Joey shook his head while his partner answered him.

"Darn…" the three boys gave a loud sigh.

The sound of foot steps made them look in the direction where Joey and Tristan came from to see Yami heading his way. The blond duelist and his other two friends walked up to him sharing their umbrellas, hanging it over the King of Games head.

"Anything?"

Yami looked at them, slowly shaking his head from side to side. The rain had completely soaked him to the bone, goosebumps were visible and he tried his hardest not to show that he was cold.

"Come on Yug, we should get you a coat or something. You're gonna catch cold," Joey tried to reason.

"I don't care… Not until I find Téa…" Yami walked away landing himself back in the rain.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke looked at each other, worry written on their faces.

"Hey Seto check it out. It's Yugi and the others," a voice pointed out.

Yami looked ahead of him to see Kaiba and Mokuba walking up to him and the other three who stood behind.

"You're getting soaked Muto," said Kaiba who stopped a few inches away from him.

"Did you find anything Kaiba?" Yami questioned ignoring what Kaiba had just said.

"Nothing," Mokuba answered suddenly appearing beside him blocking the rain away from Yami who just sighed.

"Ah come on Yugi! Don't look so down. Téa may have lost her memories but she could still take care of herself," Joey came up behind him while placing a hand on his wet shoulder.

_He's right you know…_

Yami gave a small smile and silently agreed.

"So here you all are…"

The group looked over to see Ryou—Bakura walking towards them, a light blue umbrella held in his left hand.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Yami demanded.

"Yeah man, aren't you supposed to be with the girls?" Tristan asked.

He grunted, "Oh course, but obviously you fools are taking longer than I expected just to find one meaninglessly female," he said looking over at all of them.

"Listen Bakura, this isn't a game. We can't go off and rely on cheat codes and or walk thoughts. Heck we're mostly being timed because of this stupid rain!" rambled Duke as he threw one hand in the air.

Bakura smirked at them. "Not a game huh… Well for one thing it seems that that woman is playing the damsel and distress. Sooner or later we'll be hearing her scream and we'll have to go to the source just to rescue her."

"AIIIIEEEEE!"

The guys perked up at the sound. They blinked as they looked at each other then back at Bakura.

"And that's our cue," he said before running off in the direction of the scream.

Yami soon followed then the other three leaving Kaiba and Mokuba slightly behind.

"Mokuba stay here and inform Valentine," commanded his brother as he took out his cell phone and handed it to him before running off as well.

"Be careful Big Brother!" he shouted watching him turn a corner.

—

A hand quickly flew over covering the girl's mouth. "Mrmff…"

"Shut up bitch!" Jason yelled.

Téa franticly struggled again her captors embrace thrashing around in his arms. Jason, who was holding on to her, let out an angry growl.

"Quit struggling!" he demanded.

One of the five boys decided to help their friend with the girl, pushing her against the wall. The boy that was holding her from behind quickly let go of her only to be facing her instead. All six of them quickly huddled around the petrified girl. One of them held on to her wrists, on either side while each of the boys was touching her.

Téa closed her eyes while tears began to form. 'Wah… my boob…' she thought feeling her right breast being groped.

"Man, this girl is well-rounded," a boy with dirty blond hair with black streaks replied moving his hand around her.

"Really," replied another as his hand went over her left breast.

Téa let out a muffled scream, a hand still clamped over her mouth. The rain made its way down, in to the night, on top of the group. Téa started to kick around but the boys made sure that they all held her steady. Some had their legs on her's or they either had a hand gripped on her thighs. Two of the boys backed away from the group and wiped the water off the foreheads. They suddenly heard a sound of footsteps splashing against the wet pavement and turned their heads only to be roughly pushed into a trash can.

The rest of the boys quickly turned their attention away from the girl when they heard a loud bang. Their eyes were focused towards the source of the sound to see their fallen comrades leaning against the brick wall wiping their bottom lips with narrowed eyes. They then saw two figures making their way towards them.

Téa's eyes went wide when she saw who it was, when they went towards the beaming light that lies above them.

'YUGI! RYOU!'

Yami laid his arms by his side glaring at each of the boys when he saw Téa in the middle of them, their hands on her figure. Bakura was also glaring at them with his arms crossed over his chest, his closed umbrella dangled on his left wrist.

"Let her go!" Yami shouted.

The boy with black streaks in his hair stood away from the rest. "And if we don't?"

"We'll be force to take action," replied Bakura quite calmly.

"I see… then we refuse…" they smirked.

Yami and Bakura took a couple of steps closer towards them, trying to calm their anger. The alley was blocked off by all sides except the area from were Yami and Bakura entered. The place had a reeking smell but the rain had quickly covered it up. In each passing second the boys and girl got even more drenched, the sound of both thunder and lightning filtered the dark clouds.

"Aw-ah…" Jason wagged a finger at them, suddenly pulling out a pocket knife from inside his coat. "We don't want to hurt the pretty girl, now do we?" placing the knife close to Téa's throat in an attempt to ward off the two friends of her's.

Yami and Bakura quickly stopped when they saw the weapon, dangerously close to Téa's skin. All of a sudden they fell on their knees in great pain. They looked over their shoulder to see two of the boys – the ones they knocked out by the tin cans – with a fist and a piece of two by four in their grasp. The boys dispersed away from the girl, only this time Jason held on to her. His arm wrapped around her waist and the knife very close to her, tears threatening to seep through her blue eyes.

"Just what are you going to do now?" he asked looking down at them in amusement.

Just out of no-where he dropped his knife; he bit back an oath to look down. A single dice lay next to his dagger.

"Six against two isn't really fair," said a voice in front of them.

Téa, Yami, and Bakura looked over to see their other remaining friends at the entrance with a pissed off look on their faces. They crossed to their fallen friends and helped them up while the five gang members took a step away from them.

"Matt, quick, give me your blade!" commanded Jason.

The boy name Matt did as he was told but was quickly brought down by Joey who punched him in the stomach. Matt dropped his knife as he staggered back. Téa took this opportunity by getting out of his hold by stepping on to his foot again and jabbing him in the gut. Shocked, he let her lose as he too staggered back.

"Son of a—" He held himself steady then made his way towards her.

When she got out of his arms and was making a run for it; she took a few steps ahead and slipped on the wet pavement, scraping her knee from the fall and banging her head. Hearing footsteps coming from behind her, she held her eyes shut while clenching her teeth, her forehead bleeding.

Kaiba looked at the corner of his eyes, while knocking one of the five down. His eyes stood focused on Jason. He saw him pick up one of the discarded blades and advanced towards the petrified dancer. The CEO gave a low growl.

Joey was too busy striking each guy back down as well as Tristan and Duke. Yami and Bakura were also too busy dodging their attacks, while each of their enemies held a knife in their hands. The yami's millennium items swaying from their constant movements. They didn't want to involve their dark magic in to the fight and held up their fists.

Jason crossed to where Téa lay; his eyes were narrowed dangerously at her. He was planning on kneeling beside her, while trailing the tip of his blade on top of exposed skin, when suddenly he was knocked down by a damp CEO. Kaiba's eyes flashed sharply at him.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he shouted.

His dark brown eyes stared back at cold blue eyes. Jason chuckled, nursing his bruised lip.

"How could I not? I mean look at her…" his traveled onto Téa's, who was slowly sitting up and bringing a hand to her forehead. "Besides, haven't you ever heard of 'finder's keepers'?"

The blue eyed boy clenched his fists. 'That's just sick… Thinking of her as though she's some sort of item.'

He heard him chuckle again, seeing him wobble back to his feet while keeping himself steady. Kaiba looked at the corner of his eyes to see the others putting the rest of Jason's gang to the ground, while he just needed to finish off this guy.

Jason looked to where his friends where placed then back at Kaiba who had his focus else where. He flipped open his knife and slashed it towards the teen. Kaiba looked back and tried to dodge out of the way but remembered that Téa still sat behind him. The knife took contact to Kaiba's left shoulder slicing his arm. Kaiba tottered to the side holding on to his arm. The throbbing was beginning to take affect but he ignored it and tired to uphold himself.

Jason grinned at him, but made a mistake of ceasing his action when he felt a hard blow from his mid-section. Kaiba pummeled him in the gut causing him to drop his weapon yet again. He didn't stop there to bring him down. He also elbowed him in the back of the head and gave a swift kick at him.

The brown eyed boy fell. Kaiba was breathing heavy then gave a gulp of air as he too fell on his knees. Yami and the rest of the guys had brought down their victims and fallen on their knees as well. Their fight was exhausting especially when it comes to being soaked in heavy rain.

Yami blinked and calmed himself. He stood up and made his way towards the injured girl.

"Téa…" he kneeled beside her.

Téa looked up at him. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy, so he couldn't quite tell if she was still crying or not. He slowly brought his arms around her, rubbing her back to sooth her. Téa clutched onto him burying her head close to his chest. Joey and the others slowly stood watching the scene in front of them. The pairs of eyes that were focused on Téa suddenly disappeared.

"I… thought you all left me… I-I thought… you all forgot about me…" she cried shaking him.

Yami tightened his hold on her, resting his cheek against her hair hearing her speak. "I'm sorry Téa… I really am… We were so worried about you… I-I was worried about you…"

"D-don't… don't leave me again Yugi… Please… don't…"

"I promise Téa… I promise…"

**End of chapter 4**

—

Yoku: Did you all like it? Was it not good? Well, anyways I really hoped you all liked it. It had some Yami and Téa scenes and some action. I hope you all didn't get confused, if so then I'm really sorry. And like I said in the beginning this is to say that I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner, I mean it's been two months since I last updated. So I'm really sorry for leaving you all hanging.

Also to note: Téa doesn't know about Yami and Bakura and calls them Yugi and Ryou, but later on she'll know.

Most people have been asking what pairing this is, right? Well all I gotta say is… I'm not telling (says it in a sing-song voice). Sorry, but later on in the chapters you would see, when of course I go way deeper into the story. Oh, the drama, it's suddenly beginning! Now all I gotta do is add in a bit of romance in to the story.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. Please I'm dying to know if you people out there are enjoying it (just kidding).

Oh and before I leave here's a sneak preview of the next chapter. Keep in mind that I won't be able to update much since school began and all. Don't forget to review for me!

**Sneak Preview**

"Why…?"

He looked at her. His cold blue eyes were now flooded with confusion. "Why what?"

Téa looked at him. Her blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Why are you trying to help me? Why are all you trying to help me?" He opened his mouth to respond but sees that she began shaking her head. "I don't deserve to be here," she argued.

He sees what she's trying to do—what she was trying to say as he took hold of her shoulders. "Don't say that," he warned.

"It's true isn't it?" she wrenched herself out of his hold and stood up looking down at him. "After what had happened, I thought that you all forgot about me. That you were lying to me," she chocked back a sob. "How am I supposed to know that you're telling me the truth? How am I supposed to know that you're actually my friend and not some complete stranger?"

He stood up facing her; an expression playing on his face. He saw her take a step back, her hands clenched in front of her and her head was bowed. Then he hears one last question coming out from the girl in a whisper.

"What am I to you…?"

**End Preview**


	5. Not a Friend

Yoku: Yeah yeah I know. Sorry for the really really long update people, I just felt really lazy this year than usual. Anyways, this chapter contains drama, yep more drama. Sorry I'm in a drama mood right now, but don't worry the ending isn't.

I mean I had my chapters all planned out, but then I got some really good quotes and conversations coming out of my head and I just had to put it in. I hope you like this chapter and yet I'm sorry for some bad grammar and or spelling that are taking place.

Lots of Seto and Téa interaction, hope you like.

**Disclaimer: **Sorry to say I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the quote that I wrote in here.

Notes:

'**_talk_**' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

_Flashbacks_ and _other_

**Chapter 5: Not a Friend**

The place was dark but the shine of the full moon leaked through the curtains. Seto Kaiba sat in a chair sitting beside a large bed. His gaze was focused on the girl lying in it.

Ever since he brought her to his home he figured, after checking her temperature, that she gained a small fever. He and his brother checked themselves but only had a cough and some sniffs, nothing big.

He averted his gaze away from her and pulled the curtains back. The glow of the moon filled the room, only the corners of the room stayed dark. He sighed and looked back at her. Téa breathed slowly then turned away from him. The top covers flew an inch down her arm.

Kaiba reached up and gripped the fabric covering her once again, as he withdrew his hand. He leaned back in his chair; he closed his eyes while bringing the heels of his hands placing a bit of pressure over his eyes.

Everything was calm, only the sounds of breathing reached his ears and the silent rain beating against the roof-top. Kaiba brought his arms down and looked to the left of him. His little brother sat hunched over with his head tilting to the side. His eyes were closed as he breathed steadily.

The older brother turned towards him. "Mokuba…" he whispered while nudging him lightly. "Mokuba… wake up little brother…"

The boy stirred and lazily opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times while he slowly sat straight in his chair.

"Seto…" He mumbled bringing an arm up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Kaiba couldn't help but smile at him. "Come on Mokuba… Get up and get to bed," he commanded.

"Can't I stay here?"

His brother shook his head, "No, you have you own room. Now come on…" He went over to him, hooked him under his arms as he began to lift him, and then he placed him on the ground.

He silently watched his kid brother walk towards the door. Mokuba had his hand on the knob when he turned around to face his brother.

"Night, Seto…"

Kaiba laid a small smile. "Night Mokuba…"

The small boy turned back stepping away while closing the door behind him with a soft click. The single male occupant silently watched his brother's retreating form. When he saw the door shut tight he turned around and sat back in his chair facing the girl once again.

He held his eyes close for a tad second. The heater suddenly kick-on in the spacious room the two was in. The rain outside was less audible; tree branches brushed against the window and a 'tick' would be heard every now and then coming off his alarm clock, located by his bed stand.

Kaiba opened his eyes, turning his head towards his clock he read off the time.

'Nearly midnight… Great…' he sighed.

He relaxed his features then stood up and stretched. He brought his arms over his head and placed them on his back, while moving his head in a circular motion. He brought his arms back towards his side then looked back at the girl as if he's conflicting something. Kaiba surveyed her petit face; he then leaned over, with an out-stretched hand, laid a cooling palm at the side of her face.

'She's cooled down a bit…' he sighed with-drawing away from her.

_Téa clung on to Yami, her teeth chattering and her body shaking violently against him. Her sobbing soothed down to a minimum, while the rain continued to cascade down. Joey and the others huddled around the pair, who was sitting/kneeling on the pavement floor._

"_Téa!"_

"_Seto!"_

_Three familiar voices brought the boys out of their trance and looked in the direction of the voices. Mokuba, Mai, and Serenity came into clear view. They stopped a couple of inches from them minus Mokuba who ran straight towards his brother, dropping his umbrella in the process of hugging him._

"_Seto! Are you okay! You're bleeding!" his little brother pointed out._

'Mokuba…' he shook his head and chuckled silently to himself.

"_Téa…" Yami whispered looking down at the girl._

_The gang was in Kaiba's limo, sheltered away from the pouring rain. Nothing was said ever since they piled in and drove away into the streets._

_The Pharaoh sighed as he closed his eyes. He leaned forward a bit bringing the girl who leaned against him close._

_The others had their eyes closed as well. Kaiba sat next to the King of Games, with his little brother by his other side leaning against him as well. Minutes seem to pass and the number of people in the vehicle was decreasing. _

_The car rolled into a final stop. Kaiba opened his eyes and looked out his window. The Turtle Game Shop was in view. He turned his head slightly and nudged the last of the teenagers beside him._

_Yami stirred, he slowly opened his eyes blinking a couple of times to regain his sight._

"_We're here…"_

The young CEO stood up from where he sat, stretching again. He looked around a bit as he crossed towards his bedroom door, bringing his arms down towards his side and grabbing an extra set of sleeping attire on the way of leaving his room.

He looked over his shoulder. Watched the girl stir a bit and turned the knob of his bedroom door leading himself silently out the door.

'I wonder if Mokuba's asleep…' he yawned, the door mutely clicked shut behind him.

"_Listen Yugi," Kaiba looked at Yami with serious tired eyes. "I'll take care of her…"_

_Yami stood out in the rain; his blazer poorly sheltered him from the upcoming storm. He stared back at Kaiba with worried tired eyes._

"_You better Kaiba… Don't you—" he was cut off._

_Kaiba glared at him, "I won't hurt her, Yugi…" he stared straight at him. "…I'm not that cold-hearted…"_

_The King of Games bowed his head. "Kaiba… I didn't… I mean I—"_

"_Whatever…" he looked away from him, winding his window up while the vehicle pulled away from the curb, leaving a soaked teenage boy._

The faucet from the bathroom's sink closed shut. The blue-eyed boy wiped his face off with his navy blue towel stepping away from the counter. He brought the towel down and hung it back on the rack.

"Hmm…" he looked at his reflection with tired eyes.

His hair was disarranged, relaxing his features. Holding back a yawn, he turned to leave the area flicking the bathroom lights off.

_The mansion doors flew open and the other two quickly ran inside their warm home. Mokuba threw his jacket off and umbrella, sitting on his bottom, he began un-tying his shoes. While his brother laid the sleeping girl, who was in his arms at the time, near a wall to support her sleeping form._

"_Mokuba, don't forget to take a bath. I don't want you to be getting sick," said Kaiba looking down at his younger brother having to be done with taking his boots and coat off and was now aiding Téa._

"_I won't Big Brother…" he trudged his way up the stairs, yawning the whole time._

_Kaiba hung his head giving out a big sigh. "Great… Now what am I going to do with you…?" he mumbled gazing at Téa._

"Mokuba," he called out peeking in his brother's bedchamber. He stepped inward to see no one when he flicked the lights on. "Hn…" he blinked then turned back around flipping the lights off in the process.

_A grey blue- eyed boy covered his mouth lightly coughing into his palms._

"_You alright Mokuba?" Kaiba asked looking over at him._

_He nodded his head. "Yeah…" bringing his arms down towards his lap, "Is Téa alright Seto?"_

_A beep was heard as Kaiba took the thermometer out of Téa's mouth as he began reading off her current condition to himself._

"_Well…?" Mokuba began concern showing in his eyes._

_His brother stood up, "She's fine… she has a small fever is all…" he entered his washroom; the sound of running water was heard from the area._

_Mokuba looked over at Téa silently._

"_She'll be fine, kid…" Seto exited crossing towards him, laying a hand on his head._

_His kid brother looked up at him and laid a small smile. Kaiba then sat beside him as silence engulfed the three minus the girl's steady breathing._

"_Hey Seto…" Mokuba looked up at his brother breaking the stillness of the room._

"_Hmm…"_

"_Tomorrow's Monday, right…?"_

"…"

"_Seto…?"_

"_Yes, Mokuba… Tomorrow is Monday. Why do you ask?" he looked at him._

"…" _the younger Kaiba tapped a finger against his chin looking as though he's conflicting something. "Um… Tomorrow you have school, right Seto? What are you going to do?"_

"…_I'll go…"_

_Mokuba paused, "I mean about Téa…"_

'_Oh…' he looked thoughtful. "Hn…" Kaiba looked over his shoulder towards the sleeping brunette. "I'll think of something…" he mumbled, closing his eyes._

The brunet heaved a sigh, leaning over the couch, he sees his little brother. Mokuba lay curled up on the cushions, a blanket covered his small frame and a remote control was grasped in his hands.

Seto couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his actions, as he leaned over to grab the remote control out of his tiny grip. He strengthened himself back up with his arm outstretched towards the direction of the television screen.

"—_are you doing with the apple of discord?" a girl with short hair wearing a pink dress questioned._

"_What apple?" a boy with a red cap and big nose, holding a yellow apple, asked. _

"_That apple…" the little girl pointed._

"_What apple where?" he started to look around._

"_That apple," the girl seethed._

"_Oh this, this isn't an apple. It's a magical banana." He smiled._

"_Yeah… magic banana…" the burrito on the boy shoulder spurted beef out its 'mouth'._

Kaiba couldn't help but laugh lightly. He was about to push the button, when he heard one last dialogue from that dumb show.

"_Billy that apple wouldn't pick you, even if you were a booger," the Grim reaper replied._

_Billy looked up at him, "That depends on what kind of booger—"_

The screen turned off with a click while Seto gave another snicker.

- + -

Téa Gardner began to stir, raising an arm over she brushed it lightly at the side of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and brought her arms back to the side of her. Sitting up, with her arms supporting her back, she looked around only to meet the silence and a dimly lit empty room.

'Where the heck am I…?' she blinked. Téa felt something out of place. 'Huh…' she stretched her arms out examining her clothes with the dimmed light. 'These aren't my clothes.'

Within the dim shine, she eased her way out of the bed. Taking one step at a time she fully stood on two feet on top of the carpet floor.

Téa moved her head back examining her clothes; she rose each of her arms one at a time, then began bending over a bit to examine her long pants.

She sighed, strengthening up she decided to take a look around the unfamiliar place. Crossing towards the door, with her hands at the 'sleeves' of her silk pants trying her best not to step at the bottom of them, the dancer made it towards the entry. Placing a hand on the knob, she turned it, and poked her head out.

The hallway light was on and she decided to exit out of the room. Standing in the middle she took a right and began walking where she suddenly met the stairs. Her hands still pulling at the pants, she made her way downstairs.

Téa let out a frustrated sigh. 'This it'll be better…' she thought curling the waist of her pant-line causing them to ride up, inch by inch, making her pant legs look fit for her.

When doing this she took steady precaution of when the next step she made. Ending her actions of folding the waist line, the matching shirt covered the bundle, started to stop short when she heard a noise.

Téa blinked. Having to be at the foot of the stairs she made her way around trying to find the noise. The vocals lead her straight to another room. She glanced around and figured it was the living room.

From the side there was a bookcase held with many books, knickknacks, and tiny trinkets. Picture frames were hung on the walls. A dark blue sofa was placed in the center of the room along with two and three other single seats and love seats. A lamp stand was by the side of the sofa, with its dim bulb shinning the room.

The young girl's blue eyes focused on the man sitting on the couch. His back was faced towards her and the way he leaned back looked as thought he was asleep.

Téa quietly fumbled with the bottom of her silk shirt. Her thoughts clouded her mind wondering who the man is. She shuffled her way towards him being sure not to disturb him.

The sound of soothing violin strings reached her ears when she went near. Ceasing, she turned to face the man but blinked when she recognized who it was. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Téa surveyed him.

The brown-haired boy wore a navy blue nightwear as his head was tilted to the side. Shoulders were relaxed and facial stilled. Brown bangs were swayed; his eyes were closed, as his chest rose indicating his steady breathing.

Her eyes wandered over towards the curling lump beside him with long black hair poking out. Téa stepped a little closer and squatted next to the little kid. Her forearms placed on her lap.

'Mokuba,' she thought.

The dancer lifted a hand up in attempt to brush his bangs but a voice stopped her.

"Don't… wake him up…"

She froze and turned her head to look at the person that spoke. Seto Kaiba stared back at her, a worn out expression playing on his face. His eyes wandered at her taking in her appearance. Téa abruptly stood up.

"Umm… where—"

Seto ignored her; heaving himself off the couch and walking pass her heading towards another entry-way.

"My mansion… I'm sure you're hungry…" he replied rather quickly disappearing into another room.

Téa watched him leave then began looking behind her. She took an empty seat next to the sleeping boy. Her hands placed by the side of her while her eyes drifted else where.

A cherry wood coffee table was placed in the center of the room with the two other chairs surround it. A big screen plasma television was posted in front of her, another set of shelves, and a chimney vault at the side. There were many items placed in the room, but sees the young man crossing towards her.

"Here…" Kaiba placed a tray on the table, sitting down himself alongside her.

Téa looked at the tray. There was a plate of peanut butter jelly sandwiches, cut into triangles, along with two cups of warm milk.

She looked up at him, "I'm not really hung—" she was cut off when her stomach gave a cry.

Téa quickly held her midsection glowing pick in the cheeks while Seto chuckled.

"Your stomach seems to think otherwise…" he smirked at her.

'Ehh… stupid stomach… stupid me…' she thought angrily.

Kaiba leaned over and held the plate of sandwiches towards her way. "You haven't eaten all day since you left the hospital, so go ahead and eat," he said calmly.

Téa looked at him; reaching a hand out she grasp one of the white breads and bit into it.

"Thank you," she swallowed peeling the crust and biting into it again.

"No problem…" he replied placing the platter back on the tray.

Silence engulfed them again with the exception of the sound of a violin and piano playing in the background.

'The stereo must be on…' she thought reaching over to grab another.

Its tranquility harmony reached Seto's ears once more easing away everything around him. His blue eyes slowly drooping. He felt a nudge from the side and turned his head towards the girl. Téa held a piece of another sandwich towards him.

"Here…" she gestured towards him.

He slowly shook his head declining her offer. "No thanks I already ate…"

"Oh…"she mumbles, beginning to place it back on the crate.

The atmosphere around them turned into awkward silence. Kaiba looked at her in the corner of his eyes. Watching her finish off the last of her meal and taking a sip of her warm milk. He threw his head back and angrily groaned from the back of his throat.

Téa looked at him a bit confused and yet her heart seemed to pound against her chest. She placed a shaky hand trying to calm her beating heart.

'What's wrong with me…?' she thought, laying the cup down.

"Damn it…" she froze hearing him mumble.

Téa looked down at her lap, folding her hands in them. She felt him shift.

"I hate this…" another mumble came from him.

She gripped her pant legs becoming aware of every word coming from him. 'Then why…?' Téa looked at him.

Kaiba felt her eyes on him, "What is it…?"

"Am I bother to you…?" she questioned him.

"…"

"Well…"

"…No…"

"That's a lie…" she whispered harshly feeling hurt.

Kaiba clenched his own fists.

"You don't have to lie to me…" she shook her head.

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are…" she looked away from him, "Yes you are…"

The melody in the air trapped them like butterflies in a net. Violin strings motioned lively more quickly with the piano soon followed. Each tap, each string, made the air around them thick.

Téa hugged herself feeling herself crumble. 'I was only being nice… Why doesn't he see that…?'

Kaiba just watched her. He didn't know what to do—what to say. 'She must've heard me… Shit…' he angrily thought racking a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean—"

"Yes you did. I know it," she looked at him. "I'm not dumb. I know you're tired and this whole day…" she swayed from her sentence as she paused. "So, then…"

He turned away not wanting to hear more of her.

"Why…?"

He looked at her. His cold blue eyes were now flooded with confusion. "Why what?"

Téa looked at him. Her blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Why are you trying to help me? Why are all you trying to help me?" He opened his mouth to respond but sees that she began shaking her head. "I don't deserve to be here," she argued.

He sees what she's trying to do—what she was trying to say as he took hold of her shoulders. "Don't say that," he warned.

"It's true isn't it?" she wrenched herself out of his hold and stood up looking down at him. "After what had happened, I thought that you all forgot about me. That you were lying to me," she chocked back a sob. "How am I supposed to know that you're telling me the truth? How am I supposed to know that you're actually my friend and not some complete stranger?"

He stood up facing her; an expression playing on his face. He saw her take a step back, her hands clenched in front of her and her head was bowed. Then he hears one last question coming out from the girl in a whisper.

"What am I to you…?"

Kaiba clenched his teeth and fists by his side. "What you are to me is none of your concern…"

She felt it—her heart seemed to break, a familiar feeling wielding inside her, as she froze. "So what, you're a complete stranger to me…?" she whispered.

"No…"

Téa looked up at him, "Then what!" she cried holding back her tears. "Tell me!"

He growled looking over at his brother in the corner of his eyes. "Lower your voice down…" he muttered harshly.

"Not unless you tell me!"

"Tell you?" He growled advancing towards her. "You should know!" he threw his arm back in a cutting motion. "You are nothing to me! Nothing! Noth—"

Téa struck him, her hand in the air. The girl's bangs covered her eyes hiding her tears that would seem to fall. Seto Kaiba—shocked and angry—looked back at her. His eyes narrowed at her; the stinging pain on his left cheek bruised red.

"I hate you…" she whispered. Her eyes brimmed with tiny drops of tears. "You said I should I know," she waved an arm. "Know what! About you—about me—about everyone else," she choked.

"Shut up and go upstairs…" he snapped.

She shook her head, "I hate you! I hate you!"

"GO UPSTAIRS!" he shouted.

Téa shook her head, her hair fanning out, as she continued to scream at him.

Seto had enough; taking a hold of her he began to shake her trying to get through to her. "How dare you, after what I did—"

"What you did! I don't care any more!" she tried pulling herself out of his grip, "You said I'm nothing! I'm noth—"

He silenced her ranting by hugging her; doing his best to stop her babble. "Lower… your voice down…"

Her eyes seemed to widen as she flinted at his sudden contact.

"I'm n—" her tears trickled down.

Kaiba pulled away from her, "You've got it all wrong… You're nothing to me, but to everyone else you're something…" He looked at her in the eyes. "If you weren't anything, then answer me this… Why?"

'Huh…'

"Why do you think we went after you? Why do you think we risked our lives to go and save you?" he questioned her.

She didn't know what to say as she involuntary leaned back in his embrace, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You'll get through this…" he pulled away from her again. "But I'm not one to help; I'm the last person you need help on to get through this…" She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a finger. "Not me…"

"Why…?" she asked confused. "Why can't you help me? Aren't you my—"

"Friend…" he ended for her. He shook his head and smiled a bit. "No… no, I'm not…" Kaiba looked back at her, "And I know you… I may not know you like the rest of your gee—friends," he corrected. "You have that sort of fire in you to pick yourself up and not give up…" he mumbled the last part silently.

"To me you are…" she said softly hugging him, her tears ceasing.

Kaiba cringed when he felt her being so close to him, blinking.

The music that was once in the air twirled in his mind again as he began to relax. His arms looped loosely around the girl. Exhaustion was really starting to hit him as he sighed, forgetting all about the argument, his mind suddenly going blank. He closed his eyes and fell backward bring the girl with him, hearing an 'eep' he drifted off to sleep; the girl still secure in his arms as she miserably failed to get his attention.

**END CHAPTER**

Yoku: So how was it? I call Seto Kaiba's act "an act of exhaustion," or something like that. I just hope that it wasn't hard for all of you to understand. If so then everything will be clear in the next chapter… I think… hmm… Also I'm sorry to say, there is no preview this time.

All I have to say is that I'm so glad that I'm done with chapter 5, man was it hard… So many writer's block… I also changed the ending like 2 or 3 times! But I finally did it!

Please review for me. I really appreciate it, I really do. Also to say, many of the guys get to have their own chapter, much like this one. That and I haven't decided on the pairing yet. I'm guessing it's a Seto and Téa but lets see where I'm going…

Oh and please join my forum (just go to my profile)! If you like really this story and my other story as well. Let's discuss and I might need some ideas for the next chapter… if I could make it… If the characters are a bit OOC, I'm really sorry about that. And once again, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Dizziness

Yoku: Yes an update! Sorry for the long wait everyone but I've been pretty busy don't expect an update every month though. Hope you all enjoy and have a nice read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I may never will

Notes:

'**_talk_**' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

_Flashbacks_ and _other_

**Chapter 6: Dizziness**

Numerous visions flew by as the dancer stared out her window. She let out a yawn, while covering her mouth with a hand. Leaning back against the vehicle's cushions she placed her arm down. Her action caused her forearm to brush against her campaign's side.

"Sorry…" she said while looking over him.

Kaiba ignored her, waving her apology.

The car slowly slid to a halt as she looked out her window again.

_The young boy stirred and slowly sat up causing the blanket on top of him to slide off. He yawned and rubbed his eyes at the same time. Still half asleep he looked around at his surroundings._

"_Seto…" he mumbled climbing off the sofa._

_He was about to head upstairs until something or someone's leg caught his eye from the end of the couch._

"_Seto…" he blinked, "Téa…"_

Kaiba sighed from his position from the far left of his seat. His sudden awareness of his little brother's eyes focused on him made him shiver a bit. He looked down at him towards the left seat giving him a look with his arms crossed over his school blue blazer.

"Nothing happened…" he said point blank.

His brother only blinked in reply.

_The CEO stirred from his sleep letting out a small sound from his parted lips. He brought one of his arms up to run it through his hair but stopped feeling something odd. Right arm on his 'chest' he ran it up only to meet something soft and silky, besides his pajamas._

_Kaiba began opening his eyes. There were first fixed on the ceiling then began advancing towards whatever was lying on him. Blue eyes slowly widened when he saw Téa Gardner lying on him. His upper body bolted up right, a look of pure shock or was it a surprised look when he stared down at her, graced his woken features. The teenager felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to the side to see Mokuba Kaiba sitting there on the carpet floor; hair fixed, school clothes on, and munching on a poptart staring up at him._

"_Morning Seto," he points at Téa while finishing off his food, "you might want to wake her up or we'll be late fro school…"_

Kaiba's right eye twitched and turned away from his brother's gaze. The car skid to a final halt and the car door opened. A man popped his head in to announce their arrival at Mokuba's school.

"Master Mokuba…"

"Coming," grabbed his book bag and headed out.

"Be good little brother…" the brunet looked at him who was currently getting out of the vehicle.

"I will. Bye Téa," the little boy hugged her, she responding back. "Take it easy okay?"

"Bye Mokuba, I will," she nodded and smiled waving after him.

Mokuba smiled back at her and closed the door. He gave one last wave and ran off into the school's front gate.

The vehicle stilled for a while then pulled away on to traffic. Téa sighed, leaned back, and closed her eyes. While Kaiba pulled off the same action minus the sighing. The ride to school was deadly quiet. Téa opened her eyes and looked at Kaiba in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Kaiba…"

"…Hn…"

She looked down at her lap. "About last night…"

He shook his head and looked over at her. "Don't worry about it," he sighed. 'I sort of deserved it anyways…'

She looked at him sort of shocked by the fact that he didn't yell at her again or anything. Just the scene from last night made her pretty sure of what type of person Seto Kaiba really was but she continued to wonder. Her thoughts were soon clashed by the small amount of sound coming from outside the limo. Téa looked out her window to see streaks of water running down the glass.

"Just great," she head from the side.

Seto Kaiba sat in his seat narrowing his eyes at the rain. Soon it began to pour tiny droplets of water and wind picked up rustling the trees as they passed. The pair felt the car begin to slide to a stop and the sound increased from inside the car.

"Alright…" he said causing her look at him. "Since we didn't come prepared," 'Shocker on my case…' "We're going to have to make a run for it," he said.

Téa nodded and gestured for the door but a hand stopped her. She looked back at Kaiba who shook his head a smirk playing on his face.

"Wrong way," he replied gesturing for his door, the school building in view on his side.

She blushed and followed after him grabbing her book bag that Kaiba bought for her that morning. The teen opened his door quickly sheltering himself over his head with his school pack and standing at the side vehicle waiting for her. Téa then climbed out and closed the door behind her. With their packs over their heads, they ran cautiously towards the school's entrance heading inside. When they reached the stone canopy, they dropped their bags to the side as Kaiba opened the doorway and ushered her inside.

The heat of the school lobby smothered her as the warm air brushed her form. The two silently brushed the water out of their hair.

"Téa!"

"Hm…" the two teens looked over to see the gang walking over towards them.

"Hey you guys," she greeted holding up a hand.

Yugi stood in front of her and tilted his head. "What are you doing here?"

Joey growled and pointed a finger at the young CEO. "Kaiba, what da hell is going on is dat head of yours!"

"Wherever do you mean, Wheeler? My head is perfectly fine," he remarked with a sarcastic tone.

The blonde placed a hand to the side of left cheek, as a shield, and pointed in Téa's direction. "She's not suppose ta be here…" he whispered harshly.

Kaiba crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Why not…? She's not the missing link…" he replied coolly.

Joey was fed up with his witty remarks as he grabbed a hand full of hair out of frustration. Téa just watched the group with a sweat-drop. Her attention was brought away from them when she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She turned to see Ryou Bakura standing there; he quickly took her hand and led her away from the crowd.

"Come on…"

Téa blinked but followed him. "Um… Ryou, where are we going?" she questioned.

"Office," he said over his shoulder.

The white haired boy led her to a room where a woman sat behind her office desk.

"Excuse me…" Ryou announced politely.

The women with glasses looked up. Her blonde hair swayed down to the side as she tilted. "Oh…" she let out a small shock. She stood up from her chair and went around. "Téa dear what are you doing here?" she grasped her hands, "you should be at home resting."

"I think I've rested long enough…" she replied kindly referring to the other weeks.

"Are you sure?" she asked placing a hand on her forehead. "You're not sick are you? Have you been eating well? Maybe you should—"

"She's fine…" a hand brushed her palm away.

The women turned her direction towards the being to see Seto Kaiba standing there. "Oh…" she smiled, "Good morning Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba greeted her with a grunt, crossing his arms as well. "Class would be starting soon so I need—"

"Téa!"

Joey went sliding across the floor and ran in the office room only to hold on to Téa protectively. "You! How dare ya kidnap Téa!" he pointed.

Ryou held a hand up in defense. "Joey… I…"

Looking at it over, Joey was pointing his accusing finger over at the boy's shoulder and over at the brunet.

"JOEY!" Téa cried. "You're smothering me!" she broke his tight embrace, backed away, and pushed him causing the blonde to fall on the ground.

"GAH!" he cried falling on his rear end. He winced and rubbed his behind. "Téa, why'd you do dat for?" he complained standing back up.

Téa placed a hand on her hip as she leaned in his direction. "Joey, stop babying me. I'm fine, ok."

"I'm not babyin' ya Téa," he laid a hand on his chest. "I'm just being a—"

"Big Brother…" Tristan coughed.

Joey glared at him, "Friend… besides, if anything else happens to ya I'd feel really bad about it. Your one of my best friends ya know…"

Téa timidly smiled at him. She held a hand out towards him as he grinned and helped him on his feet. The bell began to ring when she let go and turned back to the older woman in the room.

"Here you go Téa," she handed her a wrap package attached with it is a small sticky note. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall and the rest of you need to get to class," she instructed. "Now chop, chop, education is the top priority in your young teenage lives," she shooed them out.

The gang sweat-dropped when they heard the office door close behind them; Yugi turned to Téa with concern in his eyes. "Do you want us to stay with you until your done changing?"

Téa shook her head. "You don't need to."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure… don't worry ok, she wrote the home room number on here," she pointed at the sticky note.

"You sure you won't get lost?" Tristan asked.

"I'm sure you guys," she held her right hand, "scout's honor." The guys nodded and went ahead while Ryou and Kaiba stayed behind. Téa looked over at them and raised an eyebrow. "Well," she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well what?" Kaiba questioned for the both of them.

"Aren't you two going to class?"

"We'd –I mean, I—would never leave it down if something were to happen to you Téa" Ryou politely responded.

The dancer sighed, "Ryou, nothing is going to—" she stopped seeing his expression. She hesitated and began walking. "Fine…" the two boys followed her.

--

A zip and a shuffle, the girl changed out of her day clothes from inside one of the bathroom stalls. She stepped out and crossed to one of the sinks, a mirror hung over it. Téa examined the uniform she wore from a while until she decided to fix her bow. She fixed her ribbon, not too tight and stepped back imagining the mirror as a long length glass.

Her eyes began to blur all of a sudden and her head began to ache. "Wha…"

"_Alright," the girl beamed as she managed to fix her hair. "Today's the day, I'm gonna tell him," she said towards the mirror._

'Huh, tell him…?' confused Téa began to look on being placed in the other girl's shoes.

_The Téa in her vision turned her eyes away from the mirror and crossed to the bed where a fluffy sand-colored cat sat. She went over to it laying a palm on its fur and began stroking her while she sat._

"_I wonder what he'll say…?" the white ceiling was in view, tilted down she sneaked a peek at her feline friend. "What do you think Cookie?" the plump cat mewed at her tilting its head, "Do you think he'll accept me or—_"_the gaze to her clock made her cease. She let out a shocked gasp as a hand flew to her mouth. "Oh man, it's getting late…" She abruptly stood up causing the cat to jump off the bed. "Gah can't change now…" she quickly placed her shoes on. "Guard the house Cookie," she called over her shoulder as the door clicked shut._

Téa looked over at the door where she steadied herself near a wall. Her palm planted flat against the wall while the other held her head.

"Téa, Téa… Are you okay in there?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

She answered then took a deep steady breath. Making her way to the closest sink, she splashed cool water on her face and then dried herself off.

Ryou had his focus on the bathroom's entrance, concern and worry flowed through him. His actions towards the girl seemed to streak towards his yami who sat silently, a scowl on his face as he rubbed his arms.

_**Quit that…**_

Ryou perked up hearing his darker half speak up. _Quit what?_

Bakura's scowl darkened. **_That,_** he pointed. **_That concern, that worry._**

The innocent boy blinked then bowed his head. _I can't help it…_

**_Well you'd better quit it, so help me Ra; she's just in the freakin' bathroom._** He ended, **_besides… it's making me shiver,_** he rubbed his arms again that goosebumps formed moment ago.

The girls' door opened and Téa stepped out, a hand spreading the wrinkled out of her uniform, the other grasped on the handle of her book bag.

"Sorry about that…" she apologized gazing up at them.

Kaiba just grunted and began walking ahead leaving Téa and Ryou behind who walked together side by side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked an odd expression reached her face but soon disappeared.

"I'm fine Ryou," she responded looking at him then turned away. "I just had a small headache," she leaned at him trying to persuade the boy. "Small…"

"Alright," he held his hands up in defense.

She smiled but soon collided with someone's back. Téa stepped back watching the CEO glare down at the both of them. He turned away and walked inside the classroom. Soon Ryou followed then Téa who glanced up the room number then directed her attention away heading into class 1-B.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Bakura. How nice of you two to join us," their teacher greeted from behind his podium. "If you two would just take your seats I'll resume teaching…" They did so walking past him. He eyed them and met with Téa walking from behind them. "Miss Gardner," he said rather surprised, "what a surprise… if you just take a seat behind Mr. Muto there," he pointed out.

She nodded and went to the seat near the classroom window. Lecture began, so did the first day of school of returning.

--

Téa tapped her pencil in a bored fashion.

School was half way over with.

Lunch was okay, everyone was crowding all over her in school when she was through talking with her teacher though.

She sighed inwardly and looked out the window. The rain was still pouring from the morning and headed into the evening. Her eyes dropped, holding back a yawn. With a hand propping up underneath her cheek she continued to stare.

_A dark figure ran out in the rain; followed by another, as he or she, chased the person down the slippery path._

She didn't know who it was but her head began to hurt again. She squinted trying to get a look and leaned a bit towards the window. Téa wasn't trying to be nosy but she was concerned for the two. She turned to Yugi, who was also looking out, but sees no action from the boy. Téa turned away to see the young man running slowly behind. Falling on his knees, the person in front turned a corner and never turned back.

Téa's vision blurred.

The streams of water ran down.

The bell sounded.

The dancer attempted to make a stand but her focus blurred and darkness overshadowed her.

--

"Mmmhm…"

Eyes slowly opened, she stirred herself awake. With both her palms she pulled herself up in a sitting position.

"Téa are you alright?" a hand steadied on her shoulder as she looked to the side.

"Maybe you should lie still some more," Tristan voiced.

Téa shook her head rejecting the idea. "No I'm fine," she answered weakly her hand resting on the side of her head.

A woman began to appear beside her. "Here dear," handing her a glass of water and two small white pills. Téa looked at her; suspension clouded her eyes eyeing the tablets. The nurse laughed, "Don't worry, its some aspirin to take care of that headache of yours."

The blue eyed girl took hold if it. Inspecting them then popped it in her mouth. Taking a swing of cool water she gulped them down. Téa brought the cup down and wiped the remaining liquid off her lips.

"What happen, Téa?" Yugi asked causing her to stare at him. "You suddenly fell over and –"

"We were worried," Joey nearly shouted crossing over to the bed.

All was silent.

The boys looked worryingly at her expecting her to give her answer. The nurse excused herself heading out the nurses' office. A couple of ticks pounded against the wall.

Yugi sat down next to her side. "Té—"

"I… saw something," she began looking down at the cup in her palms.

"You saw something?" Duke questioned.

The girl nodded fingering the side glass of her cup. "I-I'm not sure if it's my imagination or reality or—"

"A flashback," Kaiba ended for her, walking into the room with his arms crossed.

Everyone looked surprise when they heard his voice as did Téa but excused it looking back down. "When the bell rang, the people I saw out the window suddenly disappeared and… I wanted to take another look, but…" they waited patiently for her to continue. "But I suddenly fell dizzy and… I don't really remember what happened after that…"

Someone's hand took a hold of hers. She looked up to see Ryou holding them, but his eyes shown differently.

"Those people…" he seemed to mumble, "What exactly did you see?" Ryou—Bakura—asked, sitting down where a chair was placed behind him.

She looked at Yugi, his eyes shined differently as well. Looking over in Kaiba's direction, he glared waiting for an answer. Her eyes trailed over at Joey, Tristan, and Duke, who also waited.

The white haired boy's hands seem to soothe her; Téa opened her mouth to respond until another being interrupted her.

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost and—" the male's voice stopped mid-sentence gawking at the group.

The group of boys and Téa look in the direction the male was standing to see a tan young teenager. The boys eyes widened in surprise.

"Malik!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yoku: Yay! Malik showed up! To keep this short and simple thanks for all of those who reviewed. I really appreciated it, I really do. Anyways, sorry for some grammar and spellings but hey at least it's an update right. Gotta go, don't forget to review for me. The next chapter won't be coming till a long time though… Sorry everyone, my brain is fried.


	7. A Reason for Being Here

Yoku: Hey I finally got the time to update! My greatest apologize, everyone! I just didn't have the time nor the ideas to continue writing so frantically. I mean… I will continue to write Running In The Rain it's just that the right scenes just didn't seem to pop in my head. That and the fact that I wanted to write another story: a humor story. If you've all seen it it's the one called Instant Noodles where I get to appear in my own fanfiction. No POV what so ever… Give the read a try.

Anyways… to make this short and simple, thank you to everyone who continues to read and like Running In The Rain. This is where the plot seems to change and new trouble arises. Enjoy everyone and thank you for waiting patiently with me!

**Disclaimer:** Nope sorry wrong answer… which by the way means "I do not own…"

'**_talk_**' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

_Flashbacks _and_ other_

**Chapter 7: A Reason for Being Here**

"Malik!"

"What are you doin' here?" Joey asked crossing over towards him. "Don't tell me Marik's back," he looked around him poking the poor boy as well.

The new guy sweat-dropped leaning away from him, "Well you see… I'm actually transferring to this school," he replied.

The blonde stepped away, "What? Really?" he watched Malik nod his head.

Yugi leveled himself off the side bed, crossing to him. "Is Isis and Odion with you as well?"

Malik shook his head, "Sister and Odion are still in the ruins. They had come across more ancient artifacts and are investigating them. The two thought it would be best for me to be schooled here, but I have to wonder why?" he paused, "I don't usually go to school…" The young boy before him gave a warm smile as did Yami who reflected inside his soul room. "So tell me, what are all of you doing here?" Malik popped the question.

"I'd like to ask you the same question Malik," Bakura faced him, arms crossed with his usual glare.

The teen seem to blink, "What do you mean? I already gave you my reason."

The tomb raider shook his head smirking mischievously at him.

The males in the room seem to blink in confusion. Malik flinted from inside but steadied himself. Téa sat looking up at Ryou's form feeling utterly confused. She tapped a finger then decided to get out of bed.

Pulling the covers, Kaiba looked over at her who was placing her shoes back on.

She met his gaze. "Can you take me home Kaiba?" expressing 'home' as her own.

He nodded gently at her helping the forgotten girl on her feet. "I'm not sure as to where you really live Gardner…"

She looked down spreading her palms on her blue skirt. "I'm sure I'll remember along the way…"

Her mind paced trying to get some sort of clue or at least have another flashback. Something, anything to help her remember, but all it did was make her feel more dizzy. Almost crashing down, Kaiba steadied her by her side as she held her head.

"Don't try to remember too much…" he looked at her, his hard blue eyes deafening her. "When we get back to the mansion, I'll call your doctor to check on you."

Her head tilted understanding him. Chocolate brown bangs covered her sad eyes sighing. The two walked past the group making their way out the door; thus catching the attention of the other occupants in the room.

"Where are you two going?" Duke asked gazed while Kaiba pass him.

The brunet looked over his shoulder, "I'm taking her back to the mansion. If you fools haven't noticed, she's not feeling well and school already let out hours ago."

The boys looked up at the clock confirming the time. They broke out from their thoughts and paddled along.

"I'll come with," Tristan followed.

"Me too!" Joey exclaimed walking out.

Duke shrugged his shoulders and led himself out. All was left was Malik, Bakura, and Yugi. The newcomer turned his attention to the two remaining teens in the room looking quite disoriented.

"What's wrong with Téa?" concern rose in his voice. "She didn't seem to notice me…" he trailed.

"Some events had happened," Yami's voice leaked from his host's.

"Events?" he questioned, "What do you mean Pharaoh?"

_Yami, you could take over if you'd like_, Yugi replied to his other half.

The King of Games rejected his offer, shaking his head. **_No, I'm alright Yugi._**

The smaller boy began to tell his story of what occurred about his childhood friend. Bakura stood silently recalling them next to his Egyptian ally.

…

"Amnesia?" he murmured mostly to himself; his purple eyes widened at the news.

Yugi nodded then turned away from him. The nurse's room timer ticked as no one seemed to move. Pounded footsteps echoed followed by the same blonde who popped his head back in the room.

"Yug, ya commin'?"

The spiky-haired teen turned over as he answered watching his blonde friend disappear. Yugi looked over at the other two.

"You guys," he motioned for them.

Ryou nodded, after having to take control again, as did Malik.

- -

Téa sweat-dropped sitting next to Kaiba feeling somewhat squished. While the CEO sat stubbornly with his arms crossed, trying his best not to brush up on anyone.

"Man Kaiba, for one so rich you should've called for a bigger limo," Joey replied looking over him sitting on the opposite side of Téa.

Kaiba peeked from the corner of his eye in his direction. "Shut it Wheeler or I'll push you out the door."

The blonde glared while his left arm reached over to the side door to click the lock button making sure it's secured.

The many teens sat huddled together, some looked out the window while others-like Téa-looked at their laps. Téa who gazed up wandered absently around the cramped vehicle her mind drifting towards the younger Kaiba.

"Where's Mokuba?" she asked looking in the direction of the brunet.

"He's at home," he replied shortly his eyes directed out the window as usual.

She turned away from him. Joey, who was sitting near her felt his arms falling asleep, for the lack of space, raised them over his head and placed it behind Téa and Yugi-who sat near him and the door. Téa didn't seem to notice since her mind was present else where. Duke and Tristan seem to raise a brow as did Ryou and Malik but shoved the scene aside when they felt the car rolling to the side.

Yugi who looked out his side of the tinted windows viewed the scene. "Kaiba, where exactly are we going?" he glanced over his shoulder.

Joey answered for him, "We decided to head ova Téa's place and grab some of her things since she doesn't have much of her stuff with her."

Yugi nodded in understanding then gazed out the window into the heavy rain. The silence and the heat soothed the young men and female. Téa dozed feeling somewhat tired, her head rested lightly against Kaiba's shoulder. The tall boy seemed to have noticed but didn't bother to shake her off.

Bakura, from his soul room, averted his attention towards Malik staring at him oddly. Ryou noticed his darker half's antics but didn't bother to question him.

Yami sat silently in his own soul room with his eyes closed, the millennium puzzle jingled and Yugi's eyes mildly drop as well.

The car ride felt long but the teens came to realize its decrease in speed. The boys looked out the windows gazing out of the neighboring streets. The limo's front lights beamed, its rays danced on the white-painted garage door.

When the vehicle came into a complete stop, they silently waited for a moment to take action.

With an umbrella in hand, Yugi opened the car door and unclipped the cover. Standing out, many followed after him. The door closed shut, while the group minus Kaiba, who was currently talking to his driver, made their way to the front porch of the house. The light stood on as Téa began looking around trying to get a familiar feel of the house.

"I don't have a key," she replied before hearing her friends address the arrival of her home.

"Don'tcha worry 'bout dat Téa," he confronted, "you always leave a space under da mat." He bent down to indicate his theory to find a silver key on the pavement.

He picked it up with his two forefingers and grinned towards her way. Placing it in the slot he turned unlocking the wooden door. He then turned the knob and led himself and the gang inside. Closing the front entrance Tristan or one of the boys turned on the lights while they took off their shoes. They walked in some taking a gander at the rooms the house provided.

The walls bore picture frames and hanged potted plants in a corner. The living room, placed near the front door, held a medium size television and sofa with a chocolate brown blanket draped over the top; it's back facing them.

Téa averted her attention to the hallway. She raised a brow when she heard a sort of scratching noise. She crossed forward with Joey and Yugi trailing behind her.

"What's that sound?" Téa asked flipping the hallway lights on and walked ahead.

"Don't know… but hey, let's find out," Joey jogged past her towards the sound making door.

He neared it then the other two met him. He laid a palm on the door knob. Téa and Yugi leaned over his shoulder. The scratching ceased and a soft noise leaked inside. Joey turned slowly causing the wooden door to create a gap, big enough for any one to crawl through.

The three blinked in slight confusion.

_Meow_

The three looked down to see a small yellowish cat casually walk out. It tilted its head then sat before them.

"Cookie," said Joey with a surprise voice.

"Cookie?" Yugi repeated in an inquiry type of voice.

"Yea…" Joey replied. "He must've been stuck in dere for da whole three weeks. He must've staved in dere," he nearly shouted. "He looks like da day I picked him up."

Téa turned to him, "'She', Joey…" she bent down and picked her up. "Cookie's a girl."

Joey blushed misinterpreting the situation, "Uh right…" he scratched his right cheek. "Listen, me and Yug here will feed her. Why don't ya grab some of your things till then Téa?"

She nodded and handed the cat to Joey. Giving her one last pet she went off in search of her room, but was stopped by Yugi.

"You don't have to go that far," Yugi pointed out pointing a finger to the previous room they just opened.

She blushed lightly. "Thanks," and headed inside.

Joey turned away then grinned when he head the door click shut. Holding out the cat he stared at her emerald green eyes.

"How 'bout some tuna Cookie?"

_Meow_

He let out a small laugh. "Alright! Tuna it is!" He walked on, "I bet your really hungry afta stayin' in dere for so long," he casually replied holding her close to him and walking away.

Yugi followed staring at the many doors of the hallway from over his shoulder. He shook his head and went to the living room.

Upon stepping in, Joey disappeared into the kitchen on the far right corner. Kaiba was leaning on the wall beside him with his arms crossed and familiar facial feature on his face. Duke, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik were lounging on the couch or lazy boy chair looking around. Yugi took a seat crossing to them. He sighed then stretched and relaxed against the warm cushions next to Ryou.

His eyes were beginning to drop until the voice of his Egyptian friend brought his thoughts towards him.

"Yeah Malik?'

Malik leaned forward sitting on one of the chairs provided in the room. His forearms touched his knee, his hands clamped together. He looked the other way where a window sat. Yugi's eyes trained on him from his right side.

"If its not too much trouble… may I have a word with the Pharaoh?" he seemed to mumble, his side bangs covered his eyes.

_Yami_

The Pharaoh nodded accepting his proposal. With the puzzle glowing, Kaiba turned his head away in the direction of the hallway rooms not wanting to take part of their scandal. The light lifted and Yami sat before them; he opened his eyes with his usual serious expression.

"Malik is there something you want to discuss with me?" he asked looking his way.

The clock above the mantel ticked. The pitter patter of rain sounded. Joey walked in feeling completely aware of the tense air surrounding the room, as he too took a seat near the kitchen door.

Piano stand behind him, the others looked at the young man. Silence was met.

As of now, no one felt the need to talk any more. They just didn't know what to say these past three weeks. Now that Téa's back and fully aware of what has happen, especially them, they didn't want to say anything wrong.

Then suddenly from out of the blue Malik shows up announcing he's attending Domino High School with them, but something about his voice seemed off. Wanting to talk with the nameless Pharaoh, while everyone else became still, waiting for the girl to finish packing.

_Tick tick tick_

"It seems Domino is in its rainy season," he clearly stated.

Yami nodded confirming his statement.

…

"Marik's back…" he blurted after waiting a few moments.

The men flinted and turned their heads in his direction, as did Kaiba, their eyes widening.

"What?" Yami cursed a fist forming curled on top of his blue jeans.

Malik looked ahead. "Marik's back Pharaoh and he's continuing to go on with his plans…" he closed his eyes.

"You mean the greed over becoming Pharaoh," Yami inputted, "your greed…"

Malik let out a shaky breath. "I know, I know… It was my own fault in the beginning but," he looked at him in the eye, "we looked past that didn't we?"

Yami nodded looking away from him.

"So what now?" Joey asked filling in the silence.

"… I'm not sure…"

- -

Téa sat in the center of the room staring at her ceiling. Her front door was slightly opened. Pink and yellow decorated in her room, most of the colors cluttered on her bed. A poster of a dancer taped above her headboard; a window lay between her bedside and desk. Her white closet placed in the other side and her bags placed near her front door.

Cookie mewed and climbed up on her lap. She looked down and smiled. Running a hand through her fur it began to purr and close its eyes.

Her own eyes flashed feeling somewhat familiar with the atmosphere around her. She looked back up, leaning, her other arm supported her pose.

"Sorry…" she murmured, "sorry for leaving you so long…" she looked down meeting the gaze of her friend.

_Meow_

She likely laughed and looked back up. Her clock ticked soothing her. Another long day seemed to past and all she wanted to do was sleep. A knock from her door caused her to look over her shoulder to see the young tan male smiling over her way. Téa motioned for him to enter and he walked in.

"Go ahead and sit down," she looked away from him.

He nodded at her backside and took a seat behind her. They said nothing. They didn't give a glance over their shoulders. They just sat back to back with one another, sitting with folded legs and looking at the ground or ceiling.

"I heard what happened…" Malik replied softly his blonde bangs covered his eyes. "About the accident…" She blinked peering over at him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "You didn't deserve it…"

Téa felt confused and lost from his words.

"Malik Ishtar…" he said filling in the silence. "Do you remember me?" he dare asked.

Téa looked away from him shaking her head. "No… No I don't…"

She felt him mover then heard him sigh. The silence took its toll again and Cookie perked her cat ears and stood back up. She walked out of her lap and made her way towards the boy. Cookie tilted her head and mewed at him. She watched his bangs blow deeper covering his eyes. It climbed up on his lap wanting to comfort him and take some of his stress away from his heavy shoulders.

Malik smiled just a tad and began to pet her, hearing Cookie purr affectionately.

"Téa…" he began again.

"Hmm…"

He looked over at her, offering a kind smile. "If you need help with anything I'm here for you." She smiled and leaned back against him. "Uh…"

The dancer tilted her head up. "Thanks Malik… I really appreciate it." She smiled. "I really do…" He looked at her hearing her sigh. "For one… I'm glad that I have friends like you and Kaiba and Joey and well, everyone else…" she paused, "but…" Téa looked over at him the corner of her eyes. "I can't help but have this nagging feeling."

He blinked. "About what?" he dare asked.

"About you?"

He seemed to flint and lowered his gaze. "I see…"

The girl timidly smiled. "Don't get me wrong Malik," she looked away, "I'm sure you're a nice guy and all. It's just that," she looked back at him and giggled a little. "It's kinda hard to image that I have this many guy friends," she offered him a grin causing him to gaze over.

He relaxed and smiled. "Well you better believe it Téa because you're the best girl friend we all adore…"

She raised a brow at this.

"Eh… I mean—" he stuttered catching his mistake and slightly blushing as he jumped away from her. "I didn't mean girlfriend girlfriend but a-a friend that's a girl a-and…" he sighed out of frustration towards the grinning female. "I'm making this worse aren't I?"

Téa laughed, "Not really…"

"Sure…" was his only reply.

They got comfortable again and soaked in the silence.

"So," Téa first started. "Tell me?"

"Huh? Tell you what?"

She looked over him. "Where are you from? How long have we've known each other? Are your eyes really that dark purple? Ah, same goes for your hair and when I mean hair I meant the color, not purple. Oh and—" she stopped ranting when she heard him laugh.

"Alright, alright, enough with the twenty questions," he smiled ahead of him towards the door way while she grinned some more. "Let's see…" he tapped a finger against his chin, acting. "I live in Egypt—you do know where—"

"Hey," she nudged him. "I know where it is. Just because I have amnesia doesn't mean I won't know where Egypt is place."

"Oh really," he teased. "Then tell me where is Egypt on the map?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and replied, "I'll pass…"

Malik chuckled. "Fair enough… let's see the other question…" he stayed quiet for a bit. "We've known one another since Battle City…"

She gazed over at him, "Battle City?"

He nodded, "It's a duel competition hosted by Seto Kaiba three years ago…" he mumbled causing him to remember the events that were taken there.

"Malik, is something wrong?" He shook his head. "Are you sure?'

The boy hesitated. He picked on black slacks and stared down at the cat sleeping peacefully on him.

"Téa… I don't want to be a burden—"

"And you're not," she quickly added.

"—it's just that," he picked away from her wanting to look at her face to face. "Those three years, I wasn't myself…"

Téa turned around and blinked, confused at his words. "What? I don't under—"

"I had a grudge against the Pharaoh—your friend Yugi—I wanted the power of the Egyptian god cards for myself and announce my name as Pharaoh… but the only way to get them was to use you and your friend Joey…" his blonde bangs covered his eyes. "I lost myself and my darker half took control over my body…" he sighed remembering the pain. "I couldn't help myself," he balled a fist. "I've spent all my life as a tomb keeper, holding the secrets of the ancient times and I couldn't get myself out because… I…"

"Malik…" Téa laid a hand on him, "everyone has grudges."

"But—"

She began shaking her head. "Mmh… even though you live life differently, even though you hated someone for causing it to happen and even though you involved others… Everyone began to look past that. You now have friends right here and I don't hate you for involving me or Joey or everyone else." She paused trying to find the correct words, "You could say that the past is that past and you might as well look past it… The pain is still there, but you'll know next time that you have a choice: Hurt or hurt the ones you love…"

"Téa…"

"I looked past the thought that I have amnesia and I try my best not to screw up." She balled a fist, "I do what I can to act like my regular self—"

He laughed lightly, interrupting her speech while shaking his head, smiling. "You don't have to try hard Téa. I may not have known you as long as the others, but your personality kind of sticks to me when we first met…"

She smiled back at him. "That's good to hear…"

After a few moments of silence, Malik got on his feet and stretched. He looked down at the girl who was pink in the cheeks and bent down offering her a hand. She looked at him quizzically then took hold as he heaved her up on her feet.

"It's beginning to get late, don't you agree?" he questioned releasing the hold on her. Téa nodded in understanding and began to make her way towards her things, but Malik got to them first. "I'll get them…" he picked up the three suitcases.

"Malik…" she frowned but perked up. "At least let me carry one of them," she replied offering a hand towards his way.

The Egyptian teen nodded and handed her the one of her things and started to make their way out the bedroom door.

"Hey, Téa…"

"Hmm…" the dancer looked at him.

Malik looked at her, "Do you have any plans this up-coming week-end?"

Téa shook her head. "Not really…"

"Well… if you'd like… Do you want to hang out this Saturday?"

The girl thought about it for a second before answering. "Sure," she smiled. "That way I get to know more about you Malik."

He smiled at her as well. "Like wise…"

- -

The men were deep in thought until they heard the familiar voices of their two friends coming from the hallway. Téa and Malik stepped inside with packed luggage on one of their shoulders and the other placed on the ground.

"I'm ready," she announced.

The boys nodded in understanding and got up silently passing her way, a wave of uncanny drove though her.

Téa seem to freeze.

She looked over her shoulder towards them as they placed their shoes back on. A hand gripped tight on the handle of her pink bag.

"Yugi…" the brunette called a familiar sensation washed over her. For unknown reason her heart seemed to pound when she stared at the unfamiliar look in his eyes as he gazed over her after being called. "I-is something wrong?"

Yugi looked blankly at her feeling a bit hesitate, but shook his head. "It's nothing…" he gave a small weak smile to prove his point. "We're just… tired… that's all…"

A bolt of lightning flashed from the opened front entrance. The other boys looked over at the young girl but soon drifted away.

_Meow_

Yugi looked down to see Cookie and scooped her up. He turned away and ran out towards the parked limo finding shelter.

Téa stood still unable to break contact with the open door. "Malik…" she peered up at him who was standing beside her. "What's wrong with…" she tried to find the correct word, "everyone?"

Malik was silent. He didn't want to respond. He just stood there with solemn eyes clenching the umbrella he held in his right hand.

"Come on…" was his only reply leading the girl and himself out.

The brunette stared at the back of his head, but mindlessly followed an eerie feeling dwelt upon her.

'What's going on…?' she thought as she turned around to lock her front door and making her way back to the limo.

Malik took her things and placed them in the back of the trunk. Running back to the limo, he snapped the umbrella and went inside. Slamming the door he heaved a long sigh. The young man tore his eyes away from the window and towards his comrades.

'Just what are we going to do, Pharaoh…?' he narrowed eyeing the puzzle.

The vehicle beginning to move and the thunder and lightning sounded in the dark sky as it drove away into the down pouring streets.

As the car turned the corner a dark figure lurked out from behind the house. It smirked and leveled itself off the ledge with its arms crossed, walking away from the perimeter. It's dark shadow catching the streets lights to flicker.

"Soon Pharaoh… soon…"

**End of Chapter 7**

- -

Yoku: So what do you think? I hope it wasn't too boring and not too OOC with any and I do mean any of the characters especially Malik since it's been a long time since I remember how his personality went. Believe me… Anyways, the next chapter won't be too boring, you get to see some action but I need to play it out in my head first before I write it all down. So as always, it's going to take a while for an update. Sorry…

So with everything being said not much luck on romance being held in the next chapter. Oh and I hoped you like that bit with Malik and Téa. Don't worry Yugi gets to have his time with being with his childhood friend. So PLEAE READ AND REVIEW! Or chat or rant or babble or which ever one you prefer.

By the way here's a sneak preview of the next chapter that's soon to come…

**Preview**

"Well, well, what do we have here…" sneered the dark figure before her.

The blue eyed dancer stared up the person. Her eyes then widened seeing the slight protégé of the man in front of her.

"Marik…" she whispered.

The man let out a devious smile and leaned in. "That's right…" he whispered in her ear, "and I'm here to take you away…" he ended by capturing her in a luscious kiss.

**End Preview**


	8. Seeker

Yoku: Ahh!! An update! I know I know I've been really lazy and I haven't been in the mood to continue writing this story. Over the summer and during school I just lost all inspiration, but do not worry cause I'm back and I will be ready to give you all another update. But not right now, since school is here and my senior year is really important.

THANK YOU ALL TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I haven't given up hope and I hope you all didn't either, either in life or reading my fanfic (shrugs) doesn't matter much.

Small romance in the chapter and another twist in the pair (gasp) just what can it be?!

Well if you don't scroll down and read you may never know now can you?

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I got nothin'!

'**_talk_**' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

_Flashbacks_ and _other_

**Chapter 8: Seeker**

The night dragged on. Visions swarmed, the girl tossed and turned. Light breathing began to get heavy and sweat formed at the bridge of her petit face.

The moon sprayed its light across the balcony door, its curtains fluttering about.

Téa lay in the queen sized bed in the Kaiba's manor. Every once in a while she ran an arm up her face. Her features would scrunch up in despair as she let out a frightened small cry.

"_Yugi!!" she cried running after him._

_Her right arm extended in his direction._

_Swarms of sand surrounded the area. With each step she took her friend would be farther away from her. _

_Then sudden everything went dark._

"_Yugi!!" she called again._

_The young man stopped. His eyes didn't show as he turned around towards her way._

_Téa sped fast towards him glad that he stopped, but when she closed in on him, he phased right through her. With wide eyes, the girl suddenly collapsed. Wet tears collided and formed, until a ranging car horn and music pumped in to her senses. She turned her head only to see a pair of head lights flash her way. _

_She froze, the girl didn't move. _

_Not an inch._

_As it neared a horrid laugh filled the space in the air. Purple clouds soon engulfed the area she sat._

_Terrified she let out a petrified scream._

"-ahhh!!!"

Téa gasped throwing herself up right in a sitting position. The blanket, which was draped over her, was thrown to the side.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the laugh that awoke her; shaking her head causing the memory of lights dim out of her mind.

Laying a shaky hand on her forehead she steadied her breathing.

After reassuring herself she flopped back down on the soft cushions staring up at the ceiling. With a hand pressed on top of her forehead. She sighed and re-closed her eyes.

'Just great…'

- -

Seto Kaiba looked up from his newspaper; his eyes were focused on the girl right across from him.

"Gardner… you okay?"

Téa, clad in her own sleep wear, looked up from her seat. Her left arm was propped up on the kitchen table with her chin underneath her fist. Her hair was disarranged and her eyes were begging to be closed.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled from above her clean empty bowl.

Mokuba and Kaiba didn't look convinced.

"Téa didn't you get any sleep last night?" Mokuba asked making his way towards her.

The girl looked off into the distance then blinked. "Huh… uh yeah… lots…"

The two boys didn't look persuaded when they both examined her.

Seto Kaiba shook his head pushing his newspaper away. He calmly stood up away from his seat as he cautiously made his way towards her.

"Come on…" he took hold of her forearm guiding her away from her seated position. "Clearly I'm not letting you out of the house until you get more sleep…" he heard her mumble. Pushing it aside he called over his shoulder, "Mokuba can you put the dishes in the sink?"

He walked out neither waiting for an answer. Pushing past the kitchen doors he crossed out with the girl in tow.

"I'm fine… Seto…" she mumbled her head bent down, his first name slipped past her lips.

The male couldn't help but stop short replaying her words. He shook his head clearing his thoughts away but his name continued to linger in the air.

'Uh…' he looked over his shoulder when he felt a push from behind him.

Téa had leaned forward.

Her forehead rested at the back of the man's dress shirt. Her hair had fanned from both her sides covering her eyes.

The teen would have strain to hear the girl's silent snores.

He sighed and turned fully around having to catch the girl's sleeping form with his right arm. Slowly picking her up, he tucked his left arm under her legs heaving her bridal style.

He let out a grunt while heading for the stairs but stopped short when he heard a soft patter from behind.

"Big Brother," Mokuba had made it beside him, eyes covered with concern. "Is Téa…"

"She's fine," he stared at her sleeping form.

Part of her cheek rested against his chest, her lips slightly parted.

He turned his attention away and journeyed for the stairs, locating her room.

"Seto…" grey-blue eyes peered up towards him once more.

"Hmm…"

The younger Kaiba stared down as he lingered next to him. "Why…" he looked up, "why did… Téa lie to us?"

Seto halted. 'Mokuba…' He flashed his eyes over at him. "She…" he stopped short.

The teenager didn't have a good excuse. He had nothing to say on the girl's behalf.

"Does she not trust us," the boy nearly broke down. "She's been living with us for a couple of weeks now and she hasn't even spoken a word to us, Seto," he about to shout, clenched his fists by his sides.

Seto took a hold of this new profound emotion.

He was shock to say the least that his younger brother had feelings for the girl.

"Mokuba…" he softly spoke a strong hold still balanced on the girl. "No matter what the circumstances are… you can't let your emotions get the best of you…"

Mokuba stiffened. He wanted to argue with him about what he had confirmed but was silenced.

"I can guarantee you," he stated, "that she will remember… Just don't take it out on yourself…" He glanced at the female in his arms once more. "It takes time…" he mumbled.

Strangely enough, when he said those three words he had faith in what he said. That when he said those words he had strongly believed them. He stopped and replayed them in his mind questioning himself.

He wanted to clench a fist.

Did… did he want her to remember?

Did he want her to know what kind of person she was to them?

Or…

Did he have some hidden feelings deep down?

He mentally shook his head ridding the thoughts of such childish nature and moved on.

These past few days of taking care of her, helping her adapt to his home, and watching her from the corner of his eyes had gotten to him.

He had no other excuse except…

Except what?

Seto thought no more of it as it was making his head grow dizzy.

He was glad when they met a familiar door that the two Kaiba's had become accustomed to.

Mokuba, who didn't have his hands full, laid a firm palm on the door knob and turned; he pushed it open towards the inside and released.

The boys were surprised at what they saw.

Stacks of books littered near the desk area over by the corner. Papers were everywhere and the bed was unmade. With it the balcony doors were cracked open letting the cold air leak through.

'What the…' The CEO thought when he and his brother walked further in to the room.

He crossed to the unmade bed and laid her down, her head hitting the pillows. He turned back around to find Mokuba walking about picking up littered white sheets and tossing them in a plastic bag that he had found.

Kaiba too walked over. He lifted up a literature book on the desk and skimmed the title.

'**Hamlet**…' he flipped it closed and stacked it up on the other books and looked away. "Mokuba," he whispered calling to him as he neared the balcony doors attempting to secure the room.

His brother looked up after finding Cookie sleeping on a vacant chair, a fabric sheet thrown over the back of it.

"Yes Seto," he too whispered aware of the sleeping girl in the room.

"Could you do me a favor and call Téa's doctor," her first name had slipped; both boys didn't notice the slip up.

Mokuba nodded and dropped the bag and books gently on the floor. He quickly made his way towards the entrance and ran out.

Seto had watched his retreating form then turned back. His eyes averted towards the mess in the room.

After tucking the female in, he picked some things up off the floor and threw them on the desk that needed saving or placed it in the plastic bag that Mokuba had carried.

For one thing Seto Kaiba wasn't a messy person. He liked things to be tucked and organized. He was a business man not a pig.

With everything neat and tidy he made it back to the bed. He checked and made sure Téa was still asleep.

In a moment time, the phone suddenly rang.

Kaiba quickly snatched it from its spot near the bed just before the second ring and placed it close to his ear.

"Kaiba…" he slightly whispered.

He waited but no one seemed to respond. He tried again until he got fed up with the silence.

"Listen who ever you are; I'm going to hang up. If you don't have a good excuse to as to why you're calling I'm dropping the phone," he answered coldly.

"W-wait," a soft voice finally spoke.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who's this?"

A long pause.

"Well…" he turned his head away from Téa.

"S-Serenity…"

Kaiba raised a brow. "Who?"

"Serenity… Joey's sister…"

'Wheeler's…' he mused reverting back to the call. "What do you want?"

"Well… you see… I—"

The teen growled from impatient. "Well spit it out," he nearly shouted over the phone.

The girl on the other end let out an 'eep' until recovering. "I—never mind…" she quickly hung up.

Seto stared at the receiver then spoke again, "Mokuba…"

"Ah! Yes Seto…?"

…

"Hang up the phone…"

He was finally met with the dial tone.

Kaiba sighed then he too hung up and rested it back on its cradle.

_Click_

- -

Serenity stared at her pink phone, sitting in her living room.

She wrapped her arms over herself.

The girl has been thinking over and over to herself about why she had done what she did.

"I like him…" she mumbled to herself.

Her mother was out of the house and her older brother was at his own apartment.

She stared blankly at the television in front of her. It wasn't turned on as she stared at her own reflection reflecting off the screen.

In her mind all she could think about was Seto Kaiba. She had brushed past everything towards this week or this whole month.

When she had found out Téa's predicament she was stunned, on account of she was there when she visited her.

His actions had especially caught her eye.

The way he cared, the way he had looked at her; Serenity couldn't help but catch a glimpse of him.

It was something that he rarely shows.

She may not have known him. She may not have known what he's really like, minus how he had acted in Battle City, but this time…

She knew he had changed and she wants…

She wants him to notice her…

"Seto…" his name rolled off her tongue.

- -

Yugi had dosed off in his room that day. His millennium item hung around his neck and the day seemed to have dragged.

Week-ends are all about fun, but when it came to the end of the week he had many thoughts jumble in his mind.

He couldn't think straight.

Yugi sighed and fell on his back hitting the cushions. He crossed his arms over his eyes and rested.

_Yami…_

_**Yes Yugi…**_

_When do you think Marik would appear?_

The events of the other week had gotten to him and he couldn't help but be overly concern of the darker half.

…

_**I'm not entirely sure…**_

…

The pharaoh sighed. **_The one thing that bothers me the most Yugi would be the fact that Marik had gotten out of the Shadow Realm, _**he spoke.

The boys pondered.

This current news of Marik being alive spooked him—the both of them actually. One's that the pharaoh didn't want to go over again just like in Battle City. He didn't want to lose anyone else, just like he had lost Téa from her own memories.

Yugi dropped his arms staring straight up at the ceiling.

_You're right… but how did he get out?_

_**That's the part that confuses me even more… The Shadow Realm wouldn't just let anyone souls escape… So how…?**_

Yami let out a frustrated sigh.

_Try not to over work yourself Yami… These past weeks are still kind of hectic. _He looked at him.

**_Hmm… you're right…_** A pause. **_ We should check up on Téa though Yugi…_**

_Yami, I'm sure she's fine… She's with Kaiba…_

**_That's the thing,_** Yami looked at him an unsure shine brightened his eyes, **_she's with Kaiba…_**

_I'm pretty sure he's taking good care of her. _He paused looking for the right words. _Don't tell me you're jealous?_

Yami made no move.

- -

Saturday, the sun peeked through the clouds and there was still the cold breeze filtering outside.

Seto had leaned against the wall just outside the dancer's bedroom that same day. He crossed his arms over his chest while he stared blankly at the wall across from him.

His little brother sat on the carpet floor beside him. His own arms wrapped around his legs as he too stared off into the distance.

The hallway was dimmed clarifying their solemn mood. Portraits etched the walls of nature and some of the brothers. Doors that led inside many rooms decorated the hall as well, a long rug and some shelves stood in their respected place.

A door slammed shut with a click while the man who exited stood silently beside him.

The brunet turned his attention and the two locked gazes.

"Well…"

Téa's doctor, Koshi, looked away collecting his thoughts.

Waiting for the right time, he cleared his throat and addressed him respectfully.

"Stably she's fine…"

Seto had the urge to roll his eyes. "Please," he growled, "we're not in the damn hospital and just tell me," he resisted the urge to curse him out.

The doctor flinched and took note of the boy's behavior. He coughed in his clenched fist and spoke.

"She has a…sleeping disorder," he put it lightly.

Activity beside Kaiba became to ruffle.

"A sleeping disorder," Mokuba stood perking his attention towards the other man.

Doctor Koshi nodded. "It seems that her dreams are quickly invading her mind causing her to take them all in too quickly…" He paused brushing a finger under his chin. "It could also mean nightmares, ones she wouldn't understand…"

"So what do we do?" Kaiba questioned softly his gaze on the wooden door.

"All I can do is give you some prescribed sleeping pills for Miss Gardner," the man in white whipped out a note book jotting a few words down.

He then ripped the sheet out and handed the note towards the CEO. Gripping on to it he took a small glace and back at him.

"What about us?" Mokuba stared at him.

The man gave a shrug, "Plenty of sleep would do her some more good at least until she's fully energetic. I also advice lots of fresh air and less stress is what she needs right now. Lastly try to talk to her."

Seto raised a new expression. "Talk to her?"

He nodded, "I'm sure the two of you had kept a bit of a distance Mr. Kaiba. At least give her the guidance she needs."

"Guidance? I've been putting aside my work 24/7 for that girl," he spat.

"Seto," his little brother gripped on to him.

"I—" he stilled clenching a fist by his own side. "I just… want her out," he bent an odd feeling stirred at the pit of his stomach.

The man stared at him a small smile etching at the corner of his mouth. 'I see…' He turned to the side. "No matter," he stopped near the teen, "Mr. Kaiba…she is your responsibility…" he looked at him in the corner of his eye. "But you can always hand her off to her other friends…" he paused letting his words sink in. "It's your decision," he walked off leaving the two Kaiba brothers at his wake.

Seto had watched his retreating form. Rethinking his words as it ran through him like a broken record.

"Seto," Mokuba brought him back reverting his attention towards him. "You're not planning on..." he didn't plan on finishing his sentence.

His older brother turned his back to him. "Mokuba, get dressed we're going out…" he turned the knob of the bedroom door and walked in.

The black-haired boy blinked in confusion but did as he was told. He walked off and prayed in his mind that Seto wouldn't change his mind.

Just behind the door, Seto Kaiba laid against the board. He lifted himself and walked across the room where the armoire sat.

- -

Téa Gardner stirred from her sleeping slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and stared lazily at the ceiling. The same ceiling that greeted her night after night.

She resisted the moment to lay out a sound. She brushed the blankets off her and sat up throwing her arms over head but threw her head back when something attacked her hitting her in the face.

"Ah!" the softness rolled down and her eyes were met with another pair of blue eyes with it a single smirk.

"Get dressed we're going out," he repeated the same phrase.

Téa blinked. "Going out? Going out where?" she pushed the sheets off her and took a stand.

He shrugged his shoulders from across the room. "Anywhere… We're just taking a stroll," he walked over to her and grabbed hold of the sweater that he threw and appearing in front of her once more. "I suggest you wear it before you catch another cold," he grabbed hold of her again urging her to follow.

"Hey wait a minute," she gripped on the pink sweater that he had tossed to her. "Can't I at least change?"

He stopped and did a quick overview of her.

She wore a cotton white baby tee which reached down to her mid-section. Combined with a pair of cotton slacks, light blue strips designed the sides.

He turned away his grip on her wrist tugged her forward. "You look fine..."

"Wah," she skipped having to keep up with him in his brisk stride. "Wait… Kaiba—"

He didn't bother her as he threw the door wide open and had stepped out of the room.

Téa had flung her wrist away when they were nearing the end of the hall. She stepped twirling as she did running back to her room. She mildly popped her head out the hinges of her door.

"Jerk!" she slammed the door shut.

Seto half turned.

Awareness marked his features along with a shocked and amused expression.

A grin curved.

It soon followed by a startled laugh.

- -

The three took their time once more walking the outskirts of Domino.

The young teenager wore a dark blue trench coat, his initial company name embroidered at the tip of his left collar. Long sleeves reached towards the end of his wrists, the tail of his coat flared out. Black slacks dressed the bottom of his waist same goes for the color of his boots. Grey dress shirt lay underneath with his locket on the top, an umbrella clipped on his right wrist.

The other boy, standing near him, wore faded blue jeans with tied sneakers. His own locket on his long sleeve forest green shirt and wore a matching rain coat, hood included.

Téa strode next to the young teen, her hand being held by the emotionless male.

A warm pink sweater fitted around her chest and arms, blue jeans ran comfortably over her dancing legs.

She wore a stubborn look on her face glaring holes at the back of his head.

"_Don't make me get the leash on you."_

Those words echoed all around her.

It was played in the scene where Téa first got out of the limo followed by Mokuba and Seto just so happens to grab hold of her hand pulling her close.

She sighed, 'I wasn't going to run off…'

Her blue eyes trailed to his long frame.

His left arm had stretched back on account of he possessed her small fist.

The threesome passed by a toy store and Téa couldn't help but look through the displays. Her sudden eyes caught on to a machine resting just outside the shop.

She slipped her hand around his and pulled him in that direction.

Seto was mildly shocked but stopped shortly behind her.

"Check it out Kaiba. Aren't they cute?" she pressed her hands on the window.

He looked past her shoulder to see piles and piles of stuff toys jumbled together in the box.

Mokuba walked up beside them his face pressed against the glass. "Hey it's the blue-eyes white dragon Seto," he pointed the plush toy out with a finger.

"Hn…"

"_I want to prove you wrong."_

His eyes glazed.

Those words flew at him.

In his mind he knew exactly where or who it came from.

"_Alright… I'll take this 'challenge' of yours?"_

He mentally sighed.

"Come on…" he dragged the two away who continued to stare at the never ending flow of toys.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" Téa asked momentarily tilting her head.

Mokuba soon followed, "You look sort of depressed Seto."

He looked at their concern gazes and averted his attention towards the sky.

"It's nothing…" he shortly replied.

His kid brother leaned forward catching Téa's attention as he waved at her from his short height.

"He's lying," the boy whispered, eyes half-lidded.

Téa stiffed a laugh.

"Mokuba, it's not nice to talk about someone from behind their backs," he too leaned slowing their walk.

"Technically," she brought the boys' gazes onto her, "we're not talking behind your back so you wouldn't worry."

They laughed minus Kaiba who just rolled his eyes.

"More so, the two of you are still talking about me…"

Mokuba whispered again, "Seto's getting butt hurt."

Téa gave a cry and laughed.

"MOKUBA!!"

His kid brother held his hands up in defense grinning, "Or maybe not…"

The poor girl tried to resist the urging laugh bubbling in her.

"And you," Seto shifted his glare.

She too held her hands up. "Wait a minute! I didn't do anything," he opened his mouth to protest but she interrupted. "And if it's about me laughing at you I'm clearly sorry," she and Mokuba stood next to one another.

"Yeah right," Mokuba pretended to sneeze earning himself a playful nudge from the dancer.

His brother only glared at them. He narrowed his eyes then processed to brush pass them.

Téa and Mokuba half turned then looked at one another sharing a grin. The two chatted animatedly with Seto taking the lead.

The sun had disappeared behind a group of clouds. A look of gloom erupted in the sky, but the three continued on their walk.

A nice and steady breeze came by.

The busy streets poured and the trio entered the gates of Domino Park. The trees swayed heavenly as did the long strands of grass.

Countless people began to exit, but it still rang morning as Seto Kaiba looked at a towering clock planted in the far corner of the area.

Téa stared in wonder.

A plain grassy field littered the perimeter. A sandbox and swing sets sat in the other side along with slides, monkey bars, and such.

Just a way at the far end laid a countless road. Concrete path for walkers or bikers to speed past on lay there. Many benches sat vacant for any bystanders neither having a person on them.

Seto took her hand leading her on the grey path.

"We're here for you," he spoke causing Mokuba and Téa to admire him. He caught their gaze and straightens himself. "Not in that way," he spoke fast turning his head away.

Téa shrugged her shoulders and continued to smile.

Today has been one of the best.

She had always been afraid of what he'd do and what he'd say. So she had been keeping her distance. The homework that has been piling up on her came down to a minimum and she was glad for that.

Although, with everything going on in her head—she couldn't hint as to what it was trying tell her.

A man she knew or didn't know would always vanish. Then a blinding light would flash in her eyes causing her to wake up in a heart beat.

Téa gripped her hand around him feeling his warmth. She felt him twitch from underneath but relaxed grasping on to hers pulling her closer.

The dancer felt a blush rising.

She rarely knew the man and here they are holding hands like a bunch of couples do.

Shaking her head, she took in a deep breath then exhaled pulling the scent of dry water away.

- -

Malik Ishtar walked out of his apartment building that Saturday evening. His reflection over the past week kept replaying in his head. He ran a hand through his hair and carried on.

He walked past the buildings, walked past the trees, heading himself deeper in to the city. Malik heaved a sigh his grey t-shirt ruffled in the wind.

'Marik…' he pondered, 'just what are you planning…?'

"Malik," a voice broke his string of words.

His light purple eyes cast over where the voice strung. "Everyone," he said.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Serenity stood to the side of him. The long-haired male crossed to him a small smile on his face.

"Hello," he greeted with a kind smile the others doing the same. "Are you all taking a walk?"

"Yea," Joey replied for the rest of them. "Things are… well… not going right, right now…" he rubbed the back of his head his eyes leaving.

"I'd have to agree," Malik nodded.

"So any word?" Yugi questioned aiming for the threat at hand.

Malik wondered about this plan but shook his head.

"Joey?" Serenity jerked their attention.

"Yea sis?"

"Can we go take that walk now?"

He smiled softly, "Sure…" Joey nodded towards Malik, "You can come too."

Malik gave his thanks and they all journeyed, taking long slow strides.

Ryou Bakura, who momentarily fell behind, looked past his shoulder. His chocolate brown eyes had narrowed and his light hair lifted.

_Something wrong Bakura?_

Bakura shift his weight walking off again.

_**It's nothing…**_

A silent nagging feeling occupied his mind.

- -

Téa silently sat on a pair of swings, rocking herself in a steady motion. Her partner, Mokuba, rode beside her. They both smiled at each other while Kaiba silently watched them from a far yet near enough where he wouldn't lose sight of them. He sat on a bench with his arms crossed over his warm coat, his eyes rested on the two.

"_You had this amused look on your face while you continued staring at me."_

He blinked casting the quote aside. While catching on to the breeze he stood.

Mokuba, from the corner of his eyes, caught on.

"Seto! Where are you going?!" he shouted after ceasing planting his feet in the soft sand.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get us something warm to drink," he responded.

"Wait!" Mokuba jumped off his seat, the back of it swinging back in a frenzy knocking the chains.

Téa had watched this action and turned her attention towards them a smile still planted on her face.

Seto had nodded to whatever he had allowed and the two began to walk off, only to stop. The male twisted in her direction.

"Don't you dare leave from that spot Téa!" his face looking rather fearful or at least he thought it was.

The brunette beamed. "I won't Seto!"

He scoffed and walked off.

"Téa?" Mokuba leaned a smirk graced his childish features. "Getting friendly there aren't we Big Brother?" he raised a brow.

"Shut it…"

The lone girl watched them go then look else where. She whistled softly to herself and rocked back and forth back and forth until she grew tried.

She rested her eyes just a tad till she reopened them her gaze sudden hazed.

A man stood in front of her. His hand was stretched towards her. She craned her neck to see his face but it was blurred. A dark shadow lifted covering his eyes. Everything was going by so fast...

Subconsciously, she reached for him, the chains jiggling as they went.

A pair of eyes found their way to her as she left.

"Wasn't that Téa?" Tristan overlooked in the direction, his clip dangling from his wrist.

"Huh…"

The group examined over in that area where he pointed out but was met with a person's form.

"Kaiba?!!" Joey hollered.

"What are you dweebs doing here?" he asked.

The gang ignored him.

Serenity looks at the man in front of her. Her hands had flown to the bottom of her auburn colored hair, playing with a strand in a nervous fashion. She opened her mouth to speak flicking her eyes up at him till Malik and Ryou went ahead of her.

"Kaiba," the both stared at one another as if debating.

In a silent agreement Malik took the stand.

"Was Téa sitting on a pair of swings just a moment ago?" he inched.

"A moment ago…" he seems to mumble. He looked over his shoulder, as did Mokuba and was met with an empty atmosphere. He cursed. "Damn it, I told her not to move!"

The boys looked at each other in a worried fashion.

- -

Téa continued to walk. Her eyes had begun to unfocused. Each stride she took the wind blew past her. The man in front of her laid a small smile on his face every time he looked back acting friendly.

Her heart seemed to pound.

'This isn't right!' she screamed in her head.

The way his hand clenched around her's it felt wrong.

But why?

Was he a stranger, maybe…?

Was she getting kidnapped?

The female tried as she might, jerk her hand away. She wanted to stop her legs from proceeding but they wouldn't comprehend.

As worse come to worse, they stopped.

Backed up trees surrounded the air around her.

We're they still in the park?

They couldn't have gone that far, right…?

Those types of thoughts flew at her in a rush.

In a matter of minutes, her vision came back.

The man who abducted her stayed in the shadows. He leaned; she leaned, while he trapped her in his form.

"Well, well, what do we have here…" sneered the dark figure before her.

The blue eyed dancer stared up the person. Her eyes then widened seeing the slight protégé of the man in front of her.

"Marik…" she whispered.

The man let out a devious smile and leaned in. "That's right…" he whispered in her ear, "and I'm here to take you away…" he ended by capturing her in a luscious kiss.

Her eyes widened.

She felt him press more in to her. His mouth explored.

She shook her head, but he held on to her. Her hands rested on his nook of his shoulders pushing him away but he stayed positioned.

Téa's tears threatened to fall. Her heart pound against her chest, the tension in her eyes demanded to close.

Regret and a flash beeped in her mind.

Téa's memories seem to flow through in a panic as she continued to knock the man off of her. A new profound strength enfolded her. She lifted her knee and kicked him in the groin, he staggered a look of surprise and anger reached his face.

He fell holding himself.

Téa breathed heavy, she ran a hand over her bruised lips and ran. She ran and never in her right mind dared look back.

The stranger's crumpled form was left in her wake. A dark purple shadow cast out leaving the man unconscious and alone.

Téa had continued to run, but her legs soon gave way and she fell to the ground. Her palms caught herself and her shoulder length hair fanned. She breathed through her nose and exhaled calming herself.

'What does he mean…?' she thought thinking past his words.

Her puffy eyes peered at the never ending grey sky.

When she was with the man, his name had clicked. The way he looked at her, filled with hate and lust.

She shakily stood, her arms swaying by her side.

An empty clearing.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Téa!"

'Huh…' she looked in the outer portion of the field.

Her eyes trailed to where her friends ran. Bangs shade her eyes when she caught sight of Yugi, her hands flinted.

Kaiba stomped to her first.

"You idiot!" he grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to be placed under his watching eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I told you—" he stopped his usually narrowing eyes widen. 'She's shaking…' he knew out of instinct that something must've happened.

Téa lifted her cold hands brushing his off her; her head still bent covering her facial expression. She sidestepped, brushing past her friends making her way towards her short friend.

"Yugi…"

Her lips moved no one can hear the words she spoke only to the man she's addressing to.

They all silently watched.

A flash of light overlapped the boy's being; Yami now stood overseeing his friends' curious gaze. He moved his concern to the girl in front of him.

"T'e—"

_**Fsht**_

Her hand reacted on impulse.

Yami staggered his eyes widen at her sudden action.

She… had slapped him…

A drop hit.

It began to pour yet again.

Téa rested her trembling hand by her side, her hair dampening. She began to walk pushing past him walking away from them all.

The others stared eye-wide.

Ryou Bakura brushed past him then.

Mother Nature must really hate him, as Mokuba picked his hood up lightning striking in the sky.

As for Téa, when she backed off she had gone to the other side of the park. With it she sat on a row of benches a stone canopy occupied over her head. She sat hunched her head between her legs, arms wrapped around. The girl heard the sound of footsteps sloshing in the heavy rain. She perked her head up.

Ryou Bakura crossed to her, he slowly strides towards her.

Téa quickly noticed a difference in him as something clicked. She turned away.

He stopped before her, unclipping his cover gazing down at the girl. His hair took affect but his eyes shined.

"How much do you remember…?"

Téa flashed at him, her blue eyes glossed from underneath her chocolate bangs. She mumbled from her secure position.

The small pellets beat above.

"Not enough…"

He stood there just watching her; as did a pair of light purple eyes and blue.

**End of Chapter 8**

- -

Yoku: (gasps) so my one-shots do have a purpose after all! Joking, but they really do. If you're not clear as to what I'm talking about don't worry about it then.

For some reason dialogue doesn't tend to come to me as easily any more, so sorry for all the action.

Hmm… what else there to say… Oh yeah I've been putting some supernatural stuff in here ever since I read this book titled **House** (shakes a fist at it) it's a good book. I think that was how I got my inspiration back (shrugs) oh well…

Sorry for the lack of updates, spelling, grammar problems, OOC, confusion, and the rush in the chapter everyone. It was too rushed wasn't it?

Oh and sorry but there will be no preview this time. There will be others but not in this chapter.

Just wondering but do you Readers like the previews?

Tell me what you think, so just go down the little button and review for me. As you can tell this was a really long chapter, longer than the others that I've written.

More will be reveled in the next chapter! Hope to see you all there! So please read and REVIEW! Even if you don't like the story, please review for me anyways and give me your comments.

Thank-you!


	9. Disbelieving

Yoku: Sorry for the really long update but I didn't know what to do in this chapter for a long time. I mean I got some scenes but the conversation just didn't seem to fit.

Also I had another idea for a story. I'm sure you all have seen it. It's titled **King Me**. It's a pretty awesome fic if I do say so myself. I mean it's my first attempt at writing an AU and Cross-over fic. So please if you have the chance read the story! It's good for you! It has lots of interesting scenes in there and new characters.

Thank you for the awesome reviews everyone but as you may all know I didn't update any sooner (pouts) I'm so sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! So for an apology I decided to reveal the pairings of this fic, but I will not say as to who gets the girl though!

**Pairings:**

Téa/Seto, Téa/Yugi (Yami), Téa/Bakura (Ryou), Téa/Malik (Marik)

There are others but I'm sure you all know who they are and some like: Seto/Serenity, Téa/Johnny (damn now you all know ahead of time)

Many more pairings but I will not waste my time revealing you all the future chapters. Sorry…

**Disclaimer:** To make it short and simple, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters!

**Notes:**

'**_talk_**' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

_Flashbacks_ and _other_

**Chapter 9: Disbelieving**

Téa Gardner sat her legs down near the edge of the wooden table, her sneakers planted on the bench below. Elbows resting on her knees, her eyes distant. She showed no sign of emotion as Ryou Bakura sat next to her, his umbrella lay beside him as dripping water fell on to the concrete.

The rain flew in a haze, wind picking up now and then. Blue eyes danced blankly, the joints in her shoulders slouched cupping her chin in her palms. Many of the park benches were clumped together.

_Emotions poured when she caught his worried gaze._

_Anger, hurt, sadness… there were too many to count._

_So she bowed her head hoping to pass, but it never did…_

Heavy pellets pound above as did thunder. Goosebumps were visible on her cream colored skin the wind slicing through her sweater. Her pinky finger fingered her left cheek, action never ceasing.

_Is she alright Bakura? _Ryou called his own eyes appeared worryingly towards his friend.

His darker half tuned mute.

He was either ignoring him or he didn't care enough just to respond. The white haired teen's right hand twitched from behind her. He had leaned back wanting to observe the girl quietly from the side. An odd feeling employed wanting the urge to take action. The sound of heavy boots hitting the wet pavement splashed.

Seto Kaiba attended as did Malik Ishtar who came from the opposite side of the CEO. The three males gazed at one another silently then took a seat next to the girl uncovering their umbrellas in the process. Kaiba half turned as two taps were heard while he place two cans behind him. He faced the rain once more not without catching her from the corner of his eyes.

Malik sat across on another bench table top; he too stared out in the rain flooding the park's fence from the side. A hand dangled while he played with the string of his umbrella his forearms resting.

They sat in silence listening to the rain as it fell; the thunder booming lightning flashing with a crack. Seto Kaiba sat on the bench stool while others who sat on their bottoms on top of the picnic table: Téa Gardner, Ryou/Yami Bakura, and Malik Ishtar. All were in their own little world or thoughts concerning the blue-eyed dancer.

A cry, a sniff, and another cry came.

The boys turned their heads to the female.

Téa had her palm covering her mouth, she leaned forward with her other arm supporting her mid-section.

She pulled away, a forced laugh erupted.

"I-I'm s-such an i-idiot…" they head her say.

Eyes downcast they continued to observe her.

Téa lifted her fists landing them in her lap. Her form shook.

"I can't…" she cried holding her same gesture, covering her mouth. Her eyes began to water while she squeezed her eyes shut a voice enchanted her.

"_I'm sorry Téa… I really am… We were so worried about you… I-I was worried about you…"_

'Yami…' she held a cry, tears spilling.

The men around her felt her crumble. Malik, who gazed across from her, wanted to do something anything to stop her from crying. He opened his mouth to console but ceased doing so.

She continued to hug herself. Her heart grew heavy, she felt as though she's suffocating. A clap of thunder rolled in the sky, the never-ending rain blew. Téa steadied her breathing, her thoughts wandered.

The night when she had run off, was this how she was suppose to feel? That if she didn't get knocked down heading into a coma was this how she was suppose to feel? Helpless, alone, sad, and miserable? She shook her head, no it felt far worse. Getting amnesia was horrible; the emotions pouring through flew to her like a tidal wave. She couldn't stop herself. The girl was so confused and her time was going by so fast.

'_I just wanna get out…'_

She froze, those words stopped her. Was she really asking for it? Did faith really come through for her that night? She didn't know all she knew was that she had forgotten about him the man that broke her heart replacing them with unknown memories. Well… until now…

She laughed. Pushing aside her feeling she managed to laugh, yet again. The three boys were spectacle, wandering if she had finally cracked. Téa rubbed her puffy red eyes with the soles of her fists ever so gently. Some of her side bangs had stuck to her while she wiped her tears.

"I really am an idiot… No…" she shook her head. "I'm stupid!"

**_What the hell is she going on about?_** Bakura edged.

"Gardner you're losing it," Kaiba broke causing her to mildly chuckle.

She shook her head. "You're right… I am losing it," a slight pause as she assured herself. "I lost if from the very beginning… This rain," she pointed, "it's taunting me. Everything I see is going by in a haze. My memories are…" she stilled a flash of a familiar face came back at her. She dropped everything; the sparks, the smile, even her laugh. "Are coming to me…"

Malik blinked listening to her confession. "You remember?"

"I remember and yet…"

"And yet, what?"

"…and yet, not enough…"

"You're already said that," Bakura interjected, "just how much?" he nearly shouted.

Téa flew off her seat, frustrated. "Not enough!" She looked down at her hands. "Names click and some faces are either blurred or shadowed and… I-I can't hear—" she stopped herself.

Kaiba picked himself up crossing to her. He just had enough. The girl is causing him to be impatient and rather frustrated as well. Her sudden mood swings are catching and he's assuming that she's getting pretty unstable. He may not be a doctor but for her who's experiencing way too much isn't healthy.

"Come on..." he grabbed hold of her shoulder pushing her ahead.

She shook her head, whimpering out a 'no'. He frowned a bit. Turning his head, in order to glance over his shoulder, he met with the worried glances of the other two males. He sighed when the two shrugged.

"Téa," Ryou had switched moving towards her. "Why don't you head home…?"

"Get some rest," Malik added both boys standing beside Kaiba.

They heed no more words from her as Kaiba gently pushed her. Pulling his umbrella he aimed it above their heads walking out in to the rain. They walked silently together. Kaiba had fully covered her; a part of his shoulder was left out in the rain. The rain drops continued to fall as did the dancer's tears. Kaiba would have to catch to her in order to keep her shielded. Rolling his eyes he took hold of arm causing her stop.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?" she swung around. "Are you trying to get rid of me? Because if you are I am more that happy to leave you here," he stated.

Téa tried her best to give him a glare but couldn't. "Then leave!"

Those words stung him for some reason. Téa gave him one last glare and left consumed in the rain. He watched her form never leaving his stance as she exited out of the park. His grip fell, his tall form soaking. The umbrella in his hand had given way tilting downward. The pouring rain grouped inside. Seto ran a hand through his wet hair. His narrowing eyes turn normal as did the scowl on his face.

Was it still his responsibility to look after her? Did he have to chase after her pulling her back to him?

No…

He shook his head. No he doesn't. She had made up her mind and he'll respect it. He then froze over rethinking his thoughts. Why? Why should he respect that? Why should he respect her? The girl was merely Yugi's little cheerleader. The girl he despise, the girl who he had to take care of, the girl who… who had lost her memories.

'But she remembers now,' he added running those words over.

He sighed. The female species were confusing no wonder he doesn't seem to acknowledge them, no wonder he doesn't share intimate feeling of love for a girl. I'm not pointing out that he's gay but he had shoved the feelings aside a couple of times.

'Love,' he snorted, 'it'll only bring you pain…' he remembered on Téa's account of sparred love.

- -

Purple orbs hazed staring out of the small bedroom window. Yugi sat behind his desk his hands cupping underneath his chin. Sometimes he would run a hand over his left cheek wincing as he did so. The very memory never escaped his mind. His darker half had grown quiet ever since he switched; the pain still itching every so often.

His blazer jacket was torn off hanging on top of his bed. Warm clothes fitted him a wet towel draped behind him. His eyes were distant while his puzzle lay in front of him. Many of the ancient items were in a row.

With a finger he continuously tapped one of the items.

"I've done it now…" Yami's voice leaked through his host's lips. Blond bangs covered his tear streaked eyes.

"_What just happened…?"_

_No one bothered to reply. Their unwavering gaze focused the lightning continued to strike._

_No one dared to take a stand…_

Yugi lowered his head down in order to bury them in his arms. His eyelids slowly rolled shut; sleep took its toll…

_A 'click' echoed. A beat pounded off the wall. Stairwells rode, the soul room of Yami Yugi dimmed with light. A glow flew towards the corner. Both minds walked cautiously. All thoughts flew out. Images flashed the colors flowed by._

"_Yami…" Yugi spoke having to walk beside him._

_The Pharaoh pondered, "Yes Yugi…"_

"_W-what's going on here?"_

_The two stopped walking a blinking light cascaded._

"_I'm not sure…"_

All was deftly mute. The clock ticked softly, the beating rain pounded. The items glowered in the now dark room. A strange dark cloud seeped out of the puzzle, a crack suddenly appearing. The host slept through, his snores lightly lifted.

- -

Téa paced the streets; the rain cloaked her figure her bangs stuck to her. Figuring she would need a cool down she continued to walk out of her way wanting to clear her head. The burn against her eyes stung as she clenched them close. Her journey felt familiar; her every well being tingled with remembrance.

Her walk ended.

Unaware of things Téa stood at the same stop light same crosswalk. She lifted her foot and planted it an itch, sounding of screeching wheels flowed in the middle of the walk. She was soon thrust back her back falling against another form. The screeching of wheels ended with a honk of a horn and the person yelling as the vehicle drove by.

"Téa?! Are you trying to commit suicide or what?!" a man's voice reached her ears.

Her chin lifted the blue of her eyes peeked through. Looking past her shoulder she addressed him, his name clicked in her mind.

"Johnny…"

…

There was silence amongst the two. A clatter or so sounded around the room, murmurs alike bounced off the walls. Burger World a place where teens alike goes to hang out was where the two was at. Off over by a small booth sat the two teens.

Johnny Steps, the boy she became accustomed to, sat in uncomfortable silence. The burger he order sat in front of him slightly uneaten the fries became cold in touch. He picked at his drink not knowing what to say to the dancer across from him.

Téa didn't really have much to say as she too stared at her uneaten food. She had managed to consume two or three pieces of fries into her mouth but never bothered to pick up her burger. A warm jacket draped her cold form, a small smell radiated off it. Hands cupped around her soda she continued to stare. Her bangs hanged like curtains shielding her eyes.

Johnny sighed from his side of the room. His black hair picked itself as he reacted.

"I met up with Marik…" he heard her then.

'Who?' he thought.

Her shoulders then shook no matter how you look at her. "He cornered me… and… I-I…" He leaned urging her to go on, not exactly sure as to why he felt that way. "…saw 'him'…" she whispered her shoulders had ceased.

_The headlights flew at her, her legs never moving._

Téa slouch her shoulders, her bangs hanged deeper. She clutched her arms together forgetting her drink.

"I still don't understand…" she whispered her throat threatened to leak. "I 'liked' him… and yet…" she paused. "To say that and for me to get so upset…" she shook her head coming to terms, "that's not me…"

Johnny ran a hand threw his hair. "Téa, I'm not really sure if I'm on the same page as you," he threw his arm down. "Just tell me what happen?"

"I don't really know…" she picked her chin up her blue eyes suddenly appeared. Her orbs glistened with unshed tears and yet they look a bit red and puffy. "His words don't really come to me… and I started to run away from him…"

He gave her a confused look banging his back against his seat. "Then what do you mean by 'that'?" she gave him a look not really understanding him. "I mean you went off saying, 'to say that and for me to get so upset'," he quoted her.

Téa blinked then chuckled. "I don't know… I'm just really confusing myself here," she laughed lightly but the feeling of laughter didn't reach her eyes.

"Before…" Johnny stared down at his drink hanging a loose arm at the top of his seat. "You said something about meeting someone…" he glanced over at her. "He…" the boy seemed hesitate, "didn't hurt you did he…? I mean you quickly went off to another subject."

Téa lowered her gaze again. "Marik…" his name rolled off the tip of her tongue. "He…" a flash came to her.

Remembrance of that very first kiss she received sent shivers down her spine. Why was she kissed? She didn't know, but she didn't like it one bit especially when he had responded to her.

"_I'm here to take you away…"_

The distressed teen shook her head clearing her mind blowing thoughts away. She hated feeling like this. She just wished that her life wasn't this difficult, that the 'friends' she knew wasn't really her friends that she could just start anew.

But…

The 'but' came at her willing her to stop her sudden action. She sighed and willed herself. She just has to keep going on. Either pretend and never know what her true purpose of her position is at or just forget that the old Téa Gardner would never resurface. Right now her head began to pound as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the hand of her partner from across.

"You alright?" he tenderly asked with worry.

Téa nodded nevertheless but he didn't seem to accept her answer. He looked at the watch strapped on his left wrist and mentally whistled.

"Wow 11:30," he motioned to the window by his side.

The dark clouds never dispersed, the rain continued to cascade down. He then slid from his seat and offered a hand to her.

"Come on… I'll walk you out…" he added with a smile.

Téa checked with herself and accepted. The two paid their bill and crossed to the front door. Johnny held the door for her. Téa faced him pointing at the jacket she wore.

"Keep it," he held a hand.

"Are you sure…?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, beside I don't want a pretty girl like yourself to catch cold," smiling he turned off waving at her. "Come on…"

She inched to him but a hand caught her shoulder. Téa jumped as she looked over and was surprised to see Seto Kaiba hovering near her.

"K-Kaiba," her voice leaked calming her beating heart.

Kaiba didn't seem to hear her as he glared at the man with her. "She's going with me," he sternly replied.

Johnny narrowed his eyes but shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever…" he mumbled and walked off.

Téa watched him from the corner of her eyes and turned to Kaiba. She observed him. The water ran down his chin and the side of his face. He was soaked to the bone, not an ounce of dryness was seen.

"Come on," he tugged on her arm walking the other way.

Téa leaped in step behind him. His long legs took distance while she had a hard time to catch up.

'Why is he here?' she wondered. 'He wasn't suppose to—"

Follow…

Was that right…?

Téa bite her bottom lip, his hand slid between hers. Brown bangs swayed as he vigorously walked finding his way around the street.

"I'm sorry…" she heard him then his blue eyes still narrowed in place.

The female felt his grip tight against hers. He had held her hand in fear of letting her go, the tail of his coat continued to flare.

"No…" his senses picked her words as he slowed to a walk. "I am…" she whispered.

He stopped to face her. Her head was bent down; the rain filled them both as they stood in the open air. Téa felt a warm hand cup the side of her face, a slow rise of heat bloom her features. Blue caught with blue their faces almost touching. She felt the tips of his fingers trail the side of her. A strange feeling fluttered, her vision was a bit off. Soon his hand laid a clean palm on her forehead, touching her he felt for a temperature.

He sighed and backed away. "Let's take you home before that fever reaches…" he added softly turning back around and clutching her.

Téa fell in to step, the blush never ridding off her face. She looked down at their conjoined hands as a thought reached out to her.

'Just what is this feeling…?'

**End Chapter 9**

- -

Yoku: Yeah not very long for an update so sorry about that, but hey it's better than waiting more months on end right? Hope that wasn't too confusing for you all! As for spelling, grammar, and **OOC**-ness I am really sorry for that. Now then moving on…

I really appreciate you all taking the time and reading this story of mine. It's still on-going and nothing much has happened yet. I know I know, you all hate me for waiting too long, but another will happen! That much I can say, even though that sounded a bit odd.

Also another request from me: Could you all check out **King Me**? I would really appreciate it. It's another written form of Yu-Gi-Oh. Main pairing is of course Seto and Anzu. So If you like Azureshipping with a twist then it's a must read; filled with magic and many cross-overs with different anime series and games tying together.

Anyways… to end, I decided to give you all another preview of the next chapter. It's going to get a bit interesting within the couple status.

**Preview**

He held her by the wrist urging her to stop. Countless faces turned to them near the shop.

"Don't go…" he voiced.

She shook. "No…Let go…" she whispered a picture formed at the corner of her mind.

He shook his head ignoring the stares. "Téa, I've been pretty depressed about this whole ordeal and I didn't want to worry anyone," he then confessed randomly going into his state of mind. "He may not have loved you but I do…"

The dancer clenched a fist with her un-held hand. She bit the bottom of her lip afraid of drawing blood.

"I meant it…" a mixture tuned in. "Everything I did, everything I had said… I meant it Téa, I really do…" Blue eyes filled, the boy continued. "I love you…Téa…"

End Preview


	10. All of My Memories

Yoku: I wanted to write up an awesome chapter but I didn't know that writer's block would encounter its way on me. So to say: I am a HORRIBLE person! You may please chuck pebbles and other fine pointy objects upon me! I know this has taken forever to write up but I didn't know what to do! And **now** I have no idea where this story is going! Not sure if it is going to end but I really do it does end! I've written down notes but my ideas always seem to change! So again I am so very sorry to keep this on hold, people!

_My thanks to all of you people who has reviewed and many thanks to Roy Farhat for urging me to continue. Thanks for the messages!_

Inspired by the song: "Memories" from Within Temptation; you should listen to it…

Disclaimer: If I were to own it I wouldn't think I have the strength to think of plenty story lines… o.o

**Notes:**

'**_talk_**' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

Flashbacks and other

**Chapter 10: All of My Memories**

Tired blue eyes became heavy. A tick of a clock echoed around her. A single lone girl sat still, her head lightly tapped against the hard wood door. Knees drawn together she let out a sigh, her eye lids fell like closed curtains.

_The couple walked hand in hand. Téa's unwavering blue eyes held on his form. The warmth he radiated seemed to sooth her. Her hand was loosely gripped but the man straightened his hold on her as he briskly walked, looking to and fro from down and across the street._

_She didn't know how she was supposed to feel at the moment. He came to her, looking soaked and disarrayed with a look in his eyes that she didn't know what he was feeling or was thinking at the moment. She still doesn't as she walked behind him. Her head was bent down following his lead as he walked them both ignoring the pouring rain, ignoring the stares they were receiving from countless residents on the walk. _

_Téa looked the other way her wet brown bangs covered her eyes, the jacket she wore felt oddly uncomfortable now. She didn't know what to think. Her mind was empty but a vivid face pictured her mind. She couldn't help but sigh looking up at the sky where the rain danced down as they both walked._

_What is she suppose to do about 'him'…?_

Téa perked her head up at the empty space. A knock from behind brought her back to the room.

"Gardner," a muffled voice from her 'wall' caused her to glance over her shoulder.

Another round, Téa jerked her attention away, her head buried in to her secure arms. From the other side of the door, Seto stood there an unspoken emotion etched his features as he jiggled the knob.

"I told you Seto," Mokuba's grey-blue eyes glanced at him. "She won't open…" he turned.

His brother sighed racking a hand through his hair his other placed on his hip. "Go to bed kiddo…" he drop the hand ruffling his worried little brother's hair, "I'll try to talk some sense in to her…"

Mokuba's lips curved but yawned in action. Catching his brother around the middle he gave him a hug. "Don't yell…" his eyes formed.

"Tsk…" Seto looked away, his hand perched on top of his brother's head. "There won't be any yelling…"

"Seto!" Mokuba tugged his face frowning.

"Hn…" He looked down. The CEO had the tendency to roll his eyes but restrained himself. He looked at him equally in the eyes. "I promise," he hunched a little.

The younger Kaiba broke away from him his right hand made a gesture towards his heart. "Cross your heart?"

Another sigh, Seto straightened his composure and mimicked his brother's earlier action. Right arm lifted, a single finger grazed over his left breast creating an X. "Cross my heart…"

Mokuba smiled feeling satisfied and decided to walk away from him going into the direction of his room. Seto stood side-ways watching him before averting his attention away. A final sigh… the knocking began…

Téa stilled from within her seating position, her legs had fallen flat. Her head was tilted eye lids began to slide. The breath she took steadied. She felt so tired when she had entered her room from within the Kaiba mansion, that she didn't have much strength to walk over towards her bed when she closed the door. Sliding down against the door frame she felt comfortable, until it was time for her to 'awaken'.

"Gardner…" a muffled voice had brought her back again.

She opened her mouth to respond but didn't know what to say.

"Gardner, I know you can hear me. Open up…"

A jiggle of the knob Téa turned her head away. A sigh escaped both their lips neither noting the other's antics from the 'wall'.

"Gardner, just what the hell are you so afraid of?" Seto lowered his arm by his side beginning to take action.

Téa had to frown. "I'm not afraid…" he heard a reply.

His blue eyes harden. "You seem afraid to me…" he paused. "…Did you remember…?" curiosity got the best of him as he cursed under his breath.

There was silence from the other side. Téa lowered her gaze; her very bangs covered her eyes. Legs drawn together she pressed her knees under her chin, while wrapping her arms around them.

"No…" she whispered lying to herself.

"What?" the man blinked leaning in by placing an ear towards the door. He sigh backing away after taking in the silence. "Listen you need to open the door, Téa…" he tiredly reasoned.

The distressed teen instantly perked at the mention of her name, a sudden chill ran down her spine. Moments ticked and the heater began to kick in.

"_Yami, I—"_

"—_don't—you—"_

She shook hands clenched tight, a sob racked her form. Seto stared at the door a feeling of frustration reached out to him. He always thought to himself that emotions are for the weak but the thought soon changed a couple of weeks ago and of course the strange scene during the day… He didn't know what made him rethink or how he had responded on finding her that night, but he did know that being with her was making him change.

'Of course… If I was in her position—' he scoffed stopping himself there.

He shook his head clearing all thoughts. He has to get back on track; focus his worries on the female inside her locked and secured room. Having too much stress can work on some people and he doesn't know how the girl function.

Just then a 'boom' rumbled the whole house. Seto jerked his head when he heard the bedroom door abruptly flew open. Another sound followed by a flash, the male had stiffened turning his gaze downwards towards the female in his arms.

Téa's bottom lip tremble her eye lids had squeeze shut. The thunder and lightning had got to her, scaring the wits out of her when it first started. She didn't know what came over as she jumped up from behind her door and flung the hinges off running into safe arms. It was strangely enough that she felt like a prisoner in there even though she was the one who refused to open the door. Realizing the position she was in she quickly scrambled pulling away from him.

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that," Téa refused to meet his eyes, arms held secure.

Her senses picked up when she felt a warm air radiate from the front of her. She tipped her head only to still in shock. Seto's warm arms pulled her in, his eyes were held close. He peeked not meeting her eyes as his lips parted in speaking.

"You're…" he paused fully opening his eyes, "an idiot! Do you know that?!" his blue eyes narrowed strengthening his hold on her. "Mokuba was worried about you! I was—" he growled working his best to calm himself when he felt the girl tense. "Stop…" Téa looked the other way her fingers twitched by her side. "Just stop…" he pulled away at arms length, bangs covered his sight. "Stop freaking out… 'We' all want to help… but you don't seem to trust us. Don't seem to trust your memories…" he voiced a feeling waved so foreign to him. He glanced at her a strange unread expression was issued on his face.

There was an awkward silence as Téa didn't know what to say didn't know how to straighten her thought process. She kept clenching and unclenching her fists. Seto sighed and brushed his hands away running a hand through his hair.

'What the hell is wrong with me…?' he wondered side stepping a tad away from the girl.

He isn't one to go all out on her. Telling her to stop and think about their feelings before hers…

He glanced back at her seeing her bangs cover her eyes, the tension filling in the hall. Awkwardness brushed against them once more as he slightly coughed with closed fists. Grabbing hold of her wrists he pulled her along side with him.

"Come on…" he led her towards the stairs hoping that never of them is feeling fatigue at the moment.

Téa let out a small nod tailing from behind.

…

The dancer leaned against the counter her hands clenched against a warm cup with Seto besides her sitting on a stool. The two were in the kitchen with its stove placed where the island sat; the two close to it. Several pans hung above the store, a four piece set table at the other end of the room. With it completed a high-tech refrigerator and a sink were a window sat leading out towards the backyard. It was plain but the CEO isn't one to go all out in decorations, especially in the kitchen. A couple of candles were lit being placed on the table for light.

Seto stared at her from the corner of his eye. His stare never cast elsewhere but to the girl. The kitchen's island has a smooth marble surface as it shined within the dim light provided in the room. His feelings for her slightly changed when he was her watchman, but he continued to do his usual work when she was present. He couldn't shake the feeling of worry on her—or was it concern—whenever she walked around taking things in and filtering them.

Picking up his cup he took a sip letting the warm tea coax his mouth. He watched her like a hawk her back towards him. Her actions were light; he could feel a comfortable aura around her.

"Kaiba…" he heard her mumble.

'Hn…' he laid down his cup eyes still on her.

"When you asked me if I remember," she turned, "I do remember…"

He blinked his features relaxed. "When—" 'How?' he nearly let out.

Silence, Téa laid her cup on the marble surface but her hand never left the warm mug. "Minutes, seconds," she shook her head; "every time I sleep…" she shrugged. Blue connected with blue, "I'm not really sure…" she turned away her mug became untouched. "I remember my friends, my family, the duels, the adventures…" a purr murmured below her where a sandy colored cat stared up at her. A small smile, she bent down and picked her up, "Cookie…" she straightened running a hand through her fur. There was silence as another whisper passed her lips. "You…"

Seto sat still his fingers tinkered the glass, a hand propped underneath his left cheek. A flash of emotion broke upon his features. Was that relief? He didn't know, as the silence continued his gaze never left.

"…"

"…Last night…" she began again, "o-or the other day," she couldn't decide which. "When I slapped Yami," she turned around to face him crossing to the empty stool beside him. She placed Cookie on the counter, petting her, trying her best to calm herself as she too sat down. "I didn't know what came over me…" she felt him shift. "Maybe…" she shook her head. "I felt something trigger when I saw his face. I. Reacted. On impulse. Towards him," Téa head him say something but she chose to ignore him.

Tonight was her night to confess. Confess her trust, her memories, and her emotions. Nothing wouldn't change, but when he came to her that night his words struck her speechless. She had followed him willingly towards the kitchen. Getting something to eat, taking medicine from the previous hour she was suppose to take, and drinking tea with him like nothing happened. This night was the first time she was with him alone and a bit frustrated. They would speak he would semi-yell. For what reason? She didn't know or she had forgotten.

"You reacted?" Seto watched her finally breaking the long hush silence.

Téa nodded her head. "A part of me blames him but another part blames me… for acting stupid for a guy. For running off, getting stuck in this mess," she pointed out.

"And you blame him because…" he wanted to know, feeling a bit out of character, but he mentally shook his self.

"Because…" he watched her lower her eyes so that the tips of her bangs began to cover them. "Because he didn't love me back…"

A struck of lightning flashed briefly brightening the room for just a fraction of a second. The storm caused Cookie to bolt as she pounces off the counter; the two forms hadn't jumped both being lost in their own thoughts.

"You are a fool Gardner," she heard him speak, her eyes slightly widened at his harsh words. "For a second I thought of you as a strong-willed girl only to find out that your one of those… those fangirls. Going all gaga over a guy, feeling broken hearted when he stomps over your heart," he let the silence roll allowing her to take it all in. "And to think," he turned away, "I thought of you as something else… That's really pathetic Gardner," he ended shooting her a look from the side.

Téa was tense as he ended. She didn't know what to say yet again. He always had the last word. The last phase—no—the last sentence to lash out towards her. But she was surprise at his words. Strong-willed? Her? Being something else? Those phrases hit her, an odd feeling bubbled at the pit of her stomach.

Her only reply was an 'I know,' and a ghost smile appeared on her lips. The two stared at one another. Again blue with blue. His with hers. He looked away first taking the last remaining sip of his drink. The tea leaves stayed at the bottom of his cup.

- -

Several clicks and clinks banged and echoed. A 'crash' was thrown, the noise bounced off the walls. A shadowy figure pounded a fist on the metal wall of the warehouse.

"Damn it!" he cursed his wild hair shot down as he hunched over. "I almost had her!" he slammed another fist adding a swift kick to the wall.

His breathing was ragged but soon became steady as he turned pressing his back against the cold steel. Lifting a hand he pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes shut. Letting out a sigh his amethyst eyes pealed open narrowing them in the dim light.

Darkness piled in at the corners, crates and barrels were pulled together. Broken glass, the moon leaked as did the smell and sound of rain. Thunder boomed he felt the night drag on. Sinking in to a sitting position he bucked his knees laying his forearms on his caps. He pulled his left hand attempting to look at his palm.

Marik's stare was still; he only has one chance. One change to get revenge. One change to get back at them. One change before…

He clenched a fist. Ra has given him this chance to turn the tables. No more duels to conduct, this was personnel.

"But first…" he mumbled, "I need to get my item back…" he rested his head listening to the silent rain.

Without the millennium rod he wouldn't have full control on enslaving one of the Pharaoh's friends or anyone else for that matter. That little scene when he had cornered Téa at the park was merely a test. A test to see if Ra had given him any powers like how he had been taken out of the Shadow Realm. He proved his point until he lost connection. His fingers absently went to his lips. Remembrance of the kiss, the words that he had said to her over that passed—well passed his mind slave.

He had meant it. The look on her face was what he wanted to see. Marik smirked from his hidden place. The crates stacked all around him. No one could find his darken 'cave'. The darkness was what he wanted the only warehouse no one can find him, not even Malik himself.

Relaxing he tucked his arms behind him. The cloak he wore at Battle City towards the end of his demise was strapped around his shoulders. Eyes focused on the ceiling, the tapping of rain chilled him. He was alone, had always been alone when he came back. A strange miracle to him? Yes it was…

He narrowed his eyes again a sudden thought crossed his mind. Not only does he want Téa but he wants to get rid of a certain traitor. The traitor that had forfeited the duel causing him to end up in the Shadow Realm instead the host. Truthfully he wanted to help, he really did but Malik soon encountered feelings.

"Tsk…" he glared at the air. "That's one traitor…" he murmured unusually speaking to himself.

Then there's another… He wouldn't add him to the category but he did assist him. That being would be Bakura, the white haired teen and tomb robber in ancient time. Just thinking about him made his blood boil. He knew something is up.

"He always knows…" he mumbled once more. "I need to get him out, cut him out of the picture…" he lifted a leg just to prop his right forearm. "But how…?" he didn't know.

The white haired teen is and always be an observer. Taking idly glances from the side in hopes of catching something. Maybe even him. Marik let out another 'tsk' biting the tip of his fingernail in thought. His eyebrows were drawn together. A white fang stuck out to the side of his mouth.

He had to take action but then again he had to be careful. He doesn't know how long he could stay, the Shadow Realm was unsteady and he doesn't know the time left for it to heal itself. He had to do it quick time is ticking and he doesn't want to go back yet, if the Shadows do drag him back to the dark void. For now the only person he is targeting for is the girl Téa Gardner. He knows about her little predicament and he is willing to take advantage of this new knowledge.

"Other than that…" he relaxed his shoulders becoming less tense while clutching his cloak closer to him feeling the wind whirl about. "She isn't an easy target. With those fools around I can never have the chance to pull her in on my side," he darkly voiced.

Thunder and lightning struck the sky once more the action caused light to illuminate the room.

- -

"Ngh…" an eye lid twitched a grip on the blanket pulled high.

Yami's protégé slid casting a worried glance at his host. The rain from outside was muffled, a tick of the alarm clock struck. Second after second the hand moved. The sound was beating, the night dragged on like any other.

"Téa," a whisper passed the boy's lips.

Yami drew a worried stare. Concern crossed his mind several times. Yugi had always acted like this. Ever since the accident with his childhood friend he has been whimpering her name. Yami can never feel sleep take over him as he continued to watch and reorganize his thoughts. He has been worried for the dancer. He wanted to do his best for her to remember but then…

Yami silently ran a hand over his cheek where he was struck—well both him and Yugi. He sighed. He didn't want to cause any trouble but finding out that his best friend was crushing over him then telling him that she loved him… It was too much… It was too much for him to handle…

"Yami," he heard a murmur.

His shadow cast it self out of his soul room only to stare at Yugi who was currently sitting up in bed. He noticed a trickle of tears gliding its way down.

"Yugi…"

His host blinked the tears away rubbing them off afterwards with his forearm.

"Téa… she-she… didn't make it," he croaked his arm continued to cover his eyes.

Yami looked at him. He could feel the boy's emotion pour and soar around him.

'Another dream… Another nightmare…' he thought.

The Pharaoh couldn't comfort him for he didn't know what to say, like every other night. He would stay quiet waiting for Yugi to collect himself. The nightmares he dreams were so surreal. The flashes he sees, the sounds he hears. Even the pictures and people felt unbelievable real. Yugi always wakes up with a fright with his tears dripping down. Listening to the burning flame of rain as it hit against the house. This night wasn't any different, Yami knew but hearing him say 'she didn't make it' made his heart skip a beat. As the whimpers and sniffs subsided Yugi pulled his self together. The stress he didn't know had begun to build up.

"Yami," he refused to his eyes. "Remember that day when Téa called asking if she could meet you at the park?" He didn't wait for a reply, "I kept myself out that day…" he confessed pulling his form together wrapping his arms around his legs. "…Allowing you to have control because," he knew.

Yami wondered wondering what he was thinking about, what he was feeling. Just because they shared the same body they both desired their own privacy from one another blocking off their mind link. The spirit listened waiting for him to continue before he adds his own opinion or his words of wisdom to him. But nothing came pass his lips his eyes held off in the distance.

Yami's full form spaced he sat at the edge of his bed. No creak, no rustle, no sound passed between them.

"You knew…?" it came out as a question his shoulders hunched together.

Yugi nodded his head buried in his arms, the sheets still hung within him. "It was obvious Yami," his voice muffled. "The way she thinks of you, the way she talks about you…" he wavered leaving his sentence.

Is he jealous? Was he trying to hint something at him? He didn't know but he could feel Yugi shift, the bed creaking from his sudden action. Yami looked over his shoulder saw him lying back down, recovering. Tick after tick the clock motioned, the silence hammered around the room.

"I remember the first time we met," Yami looked at him still, "the first time we talked and hung out. The time we both made friends with Joey and Tristan," he paused. "She was always there for me whenever I was feeling down… was always there when I got picked on… I had always admired her for that…" he sighed.

Yami had to nod his head in agreement, turning away. The millennium puzzle lay beside Yugi's bed head. A pillow lay underneath supporting it. The drizzle from outside sounded far now.

"Yugi did you—" he was cut off by a chuckle.

"Like her?" the young King of Games finished his sentence reading his mind. He lightly shook his head. "I…liked her **more**…"

The room stood silent, Yami's eyes had widened from this new knowledge.

"You love her?"

Yugi turned in bed his face facing the wall. "I'm afraid of love Yami…" he ignored the startled question.

When he replied Yami had turned to him only to stare at his back side a hand on the mattress his body half turned.

"Afraid? Yugi, what are you trying to say? That you don't—"

"Love her? Yeah," he snapped his body never tensed. The Pharaoh flinched mumbling an apology. "What about you?

"What about me?" he turned away.

"Your feelings?" Yugi put it bluntly. "You were feeling jealous when I sorta mentioned Téa with Kaiba."

Yami narrowed his eyes clenching his blue jeans. "I'm not jealous, for the final time," he heard a chuckle as he rolled his eyes beginning to reply again. "As for my feelings… I don't really know…"

Quiet, the two soaked it in.

"Are you afraid of love Yami?"

"… I don't know…"

"Do you love her Yami?"

"… Again Yugi," he sighed, "I don't know…"

"… You have to feel something…"

The spirit blinked, "What are you implying Yugi?"

He turned around their eyes locked when Yami questioned. "That your feelings have changed. You worry about her non-stop—"

"I'm her friend Yugi. Of course I worry," he argued.

The teen shook his head when sitting up. "You also feel tense whenever a guy like Kaiba is taking care of her. Or worrying about her," he said with a soft tone watching him, mentioning the day where the CEO had freaked out on Téa at the park.

Conversation stopped then. Neither had noticed the stopping rain, the ticking clock, and a dim of light that began to shine.

"Why don't you say anything before?" he bowed his head heading into a different direction, "about your feelings for her. Why couldn't-wouldn't you confess?" he stood eyes blazing.

Yugi clenched a fist shaking his head. "Because she likes you!" he shouted.

Yami growled, "We're both in this together!" He began to motion between the two of them, "If you haven't noticed we share the same body," he replied stating the obvious, "and it maybe your body Yugi," he interrupted when he saw him open his mouth to protest, "but we are still one."

Yugi stayed quiet turning his gaze away. "Not when its time for you to go… who knows how long you could stay here Yami," he said with a sad expression remembering that one day the Pharaoh would return to his realm.

Yami's facial expression softened obvious to what he was saying now. "I'm not going anywhere Yugi. The time for me to leave your side and the other's will come… but not now," he said, "I have many secrets yet to unfold and yet I'm not quite close to it. So," he placed a hand on his head. "You needn't worry about me leaving," he gave him a small smile.

"Tell Téa that…"

"Yugi," he dropped his hand.

"I know you love her. I know why you didn't accept her feelings that day," tears were beginning to form again. "You were afraid when that day would come. Afraid to leave her when you have to go back," a single tear fell one after another.

"I won't… I cannot tell her…" Yami bowed his head.

"Why not?!"

"…"

"Is it because of what had happen?" the tears had ceased, "Yami answer me!"

He started to mumble. "I cannot accept the fact that I made her upset that day… That I made her get into an accident… Made her feel alone…"

Yugi's eyes softened. "Don't do this Yami… Stop putting the blame…"

"I can and I will," he abruptly drifts. "… I never asked her for my forgiveness… Never asked her if she can forgive me…"

"…"

They stood still minus Yami whose shoulders were shaking. He flexed his fists by his side. The sound of sheets were begin drawn back, a soft paddle of footsteps landed.

"Yami," Yugi went up to him the morning sun leaked through. "Tell her," he pleads.

Yami turned noticing the way his host stood tall. Noticed how much Yugi had grown over the years of inhabiting his body.

"You tell her," he turned the tables, knowing now how the boy feels for her.

Yugi shrunk back, "I can't…"

"Yugi, are you trying to say that she's out of your league?" He had to slightly nod. "She's not Yugi. The both of us know that. Just tell her…"

"Not unless you confess as well…"

Yami shifted uncomfortably. "W-what do you expect me to say?"

"I love you," he quoted.

The Pharaoh angled his self. "It's not that easy…" he whispered strong and loud enough for him to her.

The room was still. Light poured within the room. A loud buzz floated, the alarm clock was turned off. Yugi focused on him while he stared off somewhere else. The young teen sighed and walked over to his clock, tapping the snooze button with his fingers. Dawn has risen and the two didn't know that they had argued over night.

…

It was strangely quiet between the two of them as Yugi pulled his black shirt over his head. His buckle strapped around his neck. His hair neatly combed but still held in place. Pulling his school blazer he fixed himself up while staring at his reflection in the mirror with his blue jeans on. Adjusting the millennium puzzle he noticed Yami sitting at the edge of his bed, unmoving, his eyes downcast.

Yugi sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that. Maybe he shouldn't have picked a fight with him. He mentally shook his head. No he had the right to do so. The spirit was being complicated and it was frustrating him to the extent. But even though they had argued and continued to argue throughout the whole ordeal, they both understood where they stand. They understood what the girl meant to them. She was their hope and light. The only person they are willing to protect from others. And yet… crazy enough it felt like something or someone will stand in their way. Someone close, somewhere close in the future an event would happen.

"Yugi!" a call from downstairs broke his train of thought.

"Yea Grandpa!" he shouted turning his head in the direction.

Another shout, "Your friends are here to see you!"

Yugi gave a reply and looked back at Yami to see him disappear back in to the puzzle. He rubbed his head and waltzed out the room. Heading down the stairs of the Game Shop the familiar faces of his friends brought a small smile on his face.

"Morning you guys," he crossed to them.

They all looked at him noting the weary look in his eyes. They ignored it though as they didn't want to cause a ruckus. The group had consisted of Joey and his little sister. Ryou and his millennium ring knowing full well that the Tomb Robber is still among them. Duke and Mai along with Tristan, who stood near his blond friend was present. Each one held a look on their faces. A chime rang as another being walked in the shop.

"Morning Malik," Yugi announced tilting a little to stare up at him.

Malik bit back a yawn and nodded quoting the boy. "We ready?" he questioned.

The group nodded slowing walking out. Since yesterday's scandal they were hoping on heading out to the Kaiba mansion and check up on Téa. Their concern was strong especially for Yugi. One by one the group walk passed the front door, Yugi being the last one out as he bid farewell to his grandfather from behind the counter. The gang ceased their eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

There stood Téa with a rain coat on, her face slightly glum. Shoulder length brown hair neatly combed her hands held her forearms as she stared at the building then to them. Blue jeans and sneakers where slightly soaked at the bottom from the night rain from the small puddles on the street. Seto and Mokuba stood behind her a closed umbrella in hand.

"Téa," a chorus echoed in the empty side walk.

The girl nodded towards them combing a piece a strand of hair back. "Morning… um… can I speak to Yugi… please," she said looking straight at him.

Yugi instantly accepted and brushed past his friends. Each one of them eyed the girl carefully. Watching her actions and taking note on the boy as well. Once he was near her she walked by his side and motioned him to follow her.

That morning when Téa had reawaked her thoughts and memories had flown at her. The tears had flowed and moved her. No one was there to see her weep. Her eyes were red and puffy and both the Kaiba brothers had noticed her expression. They didn't want to press and they didn't know what had happen as well.

Téa had walked up to Seto that morning requesting if they could stop by Yugi's house on account she had something to say to him. He eyed her looking thoughtful hoping that he could catch something but found nothing and accepted. She was here because…

She turned to him when they were a few feet away from the house, away from the friends that stood in small or large groups.

Consciously she gripped her hands together; a feeling so familiar was keen in her heart as she tried her best to steady her breathing. Yugi noticing her stance, he wanted to start beginning by parting his lips the first syllables urged to escape.

"Té—"

"I'm sorry," she quickly interrupted him coming out with a whisper.

Yugi took a step back in surprise. "Wha—"

"The slap," she said looking at him with mixed emotion. "I…" she began to struggle. "I'm so sorry," she nearly cried.

Yami who locked his self in his soul room stood quiet. His features were neutral while Yugi's began to mix as well. Yugi's heart beat strangely pounded faster than normal. He clenched a fist by his side.

_Yami don't you want to say anything?_ He directed his question at the spirit.

… He had nothing to say as he cut off his mind link with his host.

Yugi angrily huffed. "Téa," he brought his voice out his tone seemed to be raw. He quickly cleared it and spoke again. "You don't have to apologize," he acted sincerely but she didn't take the hint.

"Yes I do Yugi, to both you and Yami."

Both froze at the mention of the ancient spirit. Yami didn't know that he had reopened his mind link as he let out a whisper.

**Téa…**

Yugi took no action at the girl's name being murmured. "You-you know about Yami?" he asked.

Never once had she said that name in his presence so he was nevertheless shocked when she responded.

She bowed her head. "Yes…" she gripped her arms.

"What else?" he too bowed a sound of distress in his voice was there. Silent the two stood basked in the morning sun. "What else Téa?" his voice mixed with another.

"The accident…" it came out with a whisper but he could clearly hear it.

His eyes widened his appearance slightly altered. His head jerked noting the way she drifted, the way she stood a couple of steps away from him. He has to say it. How he, Yugi Muto, really feels. How he, Yami, was a complete fool turning her away.

She couldn't stand to talk about it anymore. She wanted to forget as she briskly went to say something else.

"I-I have to go…" he heard her as she quickly turned to where the Kaiba brothers stood but stopped when she felt him.

"Wait!"

'Yugi…'

He held her by the wrist urging her to stop. Countless faces turned to them near the shop.

"Don't go…" he voiced.

She shook. "No…Let go…" she whispered a picture formed at the corner of her mind.

He shook his head ignoring the stares. "Téa, I've been pretty depressed about this whole ordeal and I didn't want to worry anyone," he then confessed randomly going into his state of mind. "He may not have loved you but I do…"

The dancer clenched a fist with her un-held hand. She bit the bottom of her lip afraid of drawing blood.

"I meant it…" a mixture tuned in. "Everything I did, everything I had said… I meant it Téa, I really do…" Blue eyes filled, the boy continued. "I love you…Téa…"

Her eyes widened the tears she was holding were nearly there. "Please… Don't… You don't know what you're saying," she lightly cried.

"Yes I do," his voice never lacked. "Yes I do…" he began to plea, "and I'm the one who is sorry." Yami took over allowing Yugi to calm his self. Allowing him to swallow his tears. "I shouldn't have said 'no'. I shouldn't have lied to you… I love you Téa, I really do," he slowly walked up to her wanting to hold her.

Téa chocked over her tears. The others watched the display. Some had to clench a fist while others had to look away. Seto couldn't stand it but he stood firm. Mokuba had watched his brother out of the corner of his eye, slowly frowned. He had to guess that his older brother was feeling a bit upset. Bakura from within his soul room had closed off his mind link announcing that he didn't want to watch a soap opera taking place. As for Malik he just stood there his eyes distance. The other boys from within the group had different thoughts in their heads for the time being. The girls were admiring the display their own tears were being held. They didn't know what words were being said but they can only guess. Serenity had idly looked over at Seto a tiny smile of some kind was there. Mai had wrapped her arms around herself.

"I didn't mean to cause what happen to happen to you," he pulled her in his arms. "I meant to apologize Téa, I really do. So please… forgive me… Téa… I beg of you… I'm so sorry," he tucked his chin wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry," he chanted his own tears came without warning.

"I can't… I can't…" she cried the tears began to fall without her knowing.

Yami just held her, begging her. Praying to Ra that she would change her mind and forgive him. Téa felt her heart sank. From what he had announced to her it made her slip. The same words that she had said to him that rainy day brought her to her knees—well in to his arms. She doesn't know if she wanted to accept him. Can she? But what about the other? The one who had housed her? The one who had spent his time talking to her and yelling at her to get a grip?

She is confused over her feelings not knowing what to do. But being her… she…

"I-I for-forgive you… I forgive you Yami…" she cried in his arms his support held her as she felt free.

Yami had to smile as he tightened his hold on her. "Thank you Téa… Thank you…" he kissed the top of her head glad that the two had passed.

**End Chapter 10**

Yoku: Phew! That's a lot of words! I am so glad that I finished this chapter! It was so hard and I do hope that you Yami-Téa shippers like that. But have no fear, the official pairing isn't them or is it… Hee hee… erm… I hope this chapter was what you people were expecting and the part about Yami/Yugi loving Téa will be explained more in the next chapter. Does she love them back? Well you're just going to have to wait and see.

Oh and I just got passed the drama and I will be heading in to the romance field. I do hope I do alright in it, but there will be a slight drama I believe. Sorry for the confusion if you did get confused.

Hm… like I said in the beginning of the story. I am so sorry for the lack of updating on this story. And again it's going to continuing lacking. For you see I am a senior in high school and the time for me to graduate is approaching. Senior activities will be conducted, a 10 page paper will have to be due, and getting ready for college is going to be getting in the way. So I am really sorry people. But I will take some time to write up more chapters.

To end please read and review. And please do not mind the spelling, grammar, and **OCC**-ness in this chapter. I will have a time of day to fix the spelling and grammar but not now. Just be glad that you got yourself a new chapter to read.

And without further ado I would like to add a preview of the next chapter. Just to say that I am sorry and all that other crud :D as always. I do hope you enjoy (read and review as you leave).

**Preview**

He felt her warm lips upon hers as his eyes widened. His mind began to swirl but he quickly shook his self pushing the girl off his form.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed backing away as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

She stared at him stepping up. "Kissing you," she replied like it was obvious.

The man took a step back. "Don't…" he growled. "Don't you dare…" he warned.

She merely shook her head ignoring him. "I love you… The way you care… The way you worry… about her… I-I want you to do the same… with me…" she backed him into a corner.

He could only frown and narrow his eyes. His back collided; the sound of soft footsteps reached his senses. The young female took hold of his hands tipping her head wanting to be close to him again, wanting to eagerly kiss him once more.

"Seto…" she whispered, "forget about her…" tipping her head she was inches away from his warm lips.

The sound of footsteps stopped from somewhere close to the room.

**End Preview **


	11. Forget About Her

Yoku: Arugh!!! I am so tired!!! Really I am, I have been thinking and writing and thinking and… thinking… that's why this chapter has been taking me forever to write!!! All of my previous ideas for this story has been flushed since I have been changing my ideas from time to time and the fact that I don't really keep track of what is suppose to happen.

In other words I just wing it.

It's bad for not thinking through but whatever… its how most of my awesome scenes are made, in my case… so blah… I had writer's block on the part of the preview because I wanted it to be awesome but yea… enough of me ranting, please enjoy!!! (Also please check out **Bleed**, I wanna know what you people think)

_Dedicated to everyone… thanks for the reviews. You people are the best!_

Disclaimer: Blah, I'm broke and yea I don't own the show… (shifty eyes) or do I…?

**Notes:**

'_**talk**_' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

Flashbacks and other

**Chapter 11: Forget About Her**

He stood there watching… waiting… looking in on the group. His amethyst eyes had narrowed wondering… wondering just what the hell was going on. Eyes trailed to the two apart from the group towards the young male hugging the girl in his arms. He instantly knew who those beings are and knew just by the way the waves of emotions that flowed around them that something interesting was happening.

Marik turned his head in the other direction as his form hid behind a tree from afar. He tilted his head in slight confusion towards one of the males in the group.

'Ho… interesting…' he raised a knowing brow his attention caught by a certain CEO.

Seto Kaiba had turned the other way not wanting to watch any further. He would've walked out away from all the commotion if only his little brother wasn't holding on to the length of his trench coat staring up at him. He watched him tense then closed his eyes for a mere second and then relaxed. His brown bangs hooded his eye sight.

Another action caught he turned his gaze towards the Wheeler girl. Saw her fumble with the tips of her auburn hair slightly tilting her body so that she could look at the other Kaiba from the corner of her eye—in a shy and yet innocent act, a blush forming at the bridge of her cheeks.

Marik smirked and turned away as he leaned against the tree once again. He sighed and closed his eyes throwing his arms towards the back of his head in a sort of cushion.

'This is getting good…' he thought peeking again.

He saw the girl pull away from the former pharaoh. Saw her mumble a few words, a gesture, and a turn. He then watched the so called CEO step away--with his brother in tow--silently walking behind the girl. No back glances, just a forward march.

Marik shot his eyes away from them, a sudden plan beginning to get set in motion. He smirked and walked off the tail of his cloak blowing in the wind. No one seemed to have taken notice of him…

Heh…

Excellent…

- -

Clear skies and thin blue lines, the wind blew softly into the air. As the events passed her thoughts would sway. She didn't have the time to think as much since she was in a slightly small predicament at the moment. Her whole affair with disliking the boy had gone downhill. She had dismissed him, accepting his apology without another thought.

But—

She sighed from within her own room. She slouch her shoulders and flopped against her bed curling herself towards the side.

But she doesn't know if he really meant it.

Those three words…

His confession…

She sighed once more but this time having to close her eyes. She racked her brain sorting through her memories, finding her feelings. She couldn't, everything had changed. Well not everything per say but how she felt for him. Her time at the Kaiba mansion had changed her view. It may not be shown clearly as to why but she knows in her heart that she does not feel the same way for the boy.

Her best friend…

The one she call hero…

The girl opened her eyes and sat up. She adjusted her legs so that she was sitting cross-legged and cupped her chin into her hands. Staring blankly at the wall across from her she couldn't help but wonder how long she had stayed there. If maybe, it was time for her to leave and pack up. She remembered most of her life events and her parents may be wondering where she's at.

She let out a 'click' provided by the base of her tongue. She doubts that. Her parents may still be on that trip.

There was a patter from outside her bedroom door as the door popped open. A mass of black hair snuck a peek to see the girl who was currently tilting her head at him. The door pulled in further as a taller man took the lead inside, the small form looked up at him.

"…Hey…" the male looked around the room never meeting her eyes as he stepped in all together.

She blinked and relaxed her shoulders, planting her arms beside her. "Hey," she smiled leaning back against her bed.

Mokuba walked over to her and sat beside her, tucking his legs in. "Téa are you alright?" he watched her but didn't press on.

The dancer blinked at him as she turned her head to the side, looking past her shoulder. She understood what he meant by his statement. After the whole affair at the shop she had dried her tears and walked off telling Yugi or was it Yami that she needed a walk. He had insisted to join her but she shook her head wanting to be alone for a while. He didn't understand but let her go.

Truthfully she didn't know how she felt. She was relieved to know that her memory came back and yet she didn't know what her emotions are at the moment.

She blinked getting the pressure of being stared at.

"Somewhat…" she stated her bangs began to shade her blue eyes.

Téa felt the bed tilt as her body fell on another form. Her cheeks instantly bloomed with pink as she was awfully aware of the fact that her body was being pressed against the male from the side. She felt his hand on her forearm pulling her close to him so that his chin was nearly resting upon her head.

"You…" she heard him daring not to look up from her spot, "have some serious mood swings…"

"…"

Téa was silent, while Seto had his eyes covered from the brown of his bangs, as for Mokuba he just looked on with mild interest as he somehow managed to change position on the queen size bed to laying on his stomach with his hands underneath his chin.

Téa took this chance to pull slightly away from him. Her head turned only to gaze in to his eyes. She looked at his features. A teasing smirk played at the edge of his mouth when he allowed his comment to escape past his lips to stay present. His blue eyes unchanging but a different kind of emotion flickered about.

"What…" she paused giving him shifty eyes, "does that suppose to mean?"

His smirk bloomed pulling away from her. "That you. Have. Serious. Mood. Swings." He told her again this time slowly.

She glared at him for commenting her like that. "No I don't," she argued looking over at Mokuba.

The small boy met her eyes and sadly nodded his head in agreement. She then turned back to the older Kaiba and met the same gesture.

"You guys. Are unbelievable!" she rocked away from the taller form to cross her arms over her chest pouting.

Seto laughed observing her stance. "At least the comment had changed you back, 'ey, Gardner," he smirked leaning forward to look at her.

Téa only blinked from where her eyes checked the ceiling. "You know… You're right…" she dropped her posture.

Mokuba grinned. "Hey and all it took was for Seto to taunt you."

Both persons turned to playfully glare and he quickly shot from his seat, hands clamped over his mouth as if he said a bad word. The two turned to glare at one another until Téa broke out into a warm smile.

"Thanks though… I think…" she blinked.

Seto managed to laugh at her, chuckling every so often. "So…" he began never finishing.

"So…" she too began eyes darting from nothing to him.

Silence was met. It was an awkward one at that, since the two didn't know what to say at the moment.

"It hasn't rained yet," Téa started up but ended up sounding lame, anyways.

"Obviously."

Silence once again and Mokuba felt the tension in the air go rapidly down.

"I've been thinking…" Téa bent her gaze over so that neither of the boys could stare at her face. "That… It's time for me to move out."

"What?" Mokuba had to whisper while his brother's eyes widened only for a tad second.

"Yea!" she perked up. "I've been here to like what? A month or so," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm not one to keep track at the moment, so yea…" she lamely ended.

A pause.

"I… I don't want to be bother… to you… to the both of you," she voiced.

Another struck of silence, Mokuba turned to look at his older brother since it is his decision. But what he had said struck the two of them.

"And you're not…" Seto turned to look at her dead in the eyes.

Téa had the chance to scan them. Emotions were flickering and something else that she couldn't quite decipher.

"I'm grateful but—"

"You're staying!" Mokuba jumped pouting at her.

Her blue eyes blinked. "O-ok. I'm staying," she had to nod to prove her point. "But…" she dipped her head.

"But…" Mokuba urged while Seto stared.

"But… I should call up my parents. And you know, ask them how long they would be gone," she mumbled not wanting to add about her lose case predicament.

"Well go ahead," Seto stood waiting for the two of them to follow. "The sooner you get to a phone, the better," he began to march the other two tailing from behind.

"Does he always gotta make it sound like a business thing," Téa mumbled next to her companion.

"You know how Seto is. All work and no play," Mokuba recited.

The oldest needn't turn. "I heard that Mokuba."

The kid let out an 'eep' while the dancer lightly laughed.

…

"Okay. Alright. I understand…"

A pause.

"No I'm fine; I'm at a friend's house."

Another pause.

"Alright. I love you too. Bye," Téa ended as she hung up the phone and placing it back on its cradle. "Gosh I nearly forgotten how loving a parent can be…" she turned to look at the two.

"Hmph… so, there weren't any problems?" Seto questioned raising a brow from his leaning form.

"None what-so-ever," Téa grinned.

"And how long will they be gone?" Mokuba added his two cents in.

Téa brought a finger to her chin. "Dad said something along the lines of two or three months…"

This causes the two Kaiba brothers to raise a brow. "Making guesses here Gardner?"

The dancer frowned. "I may have gotten most of my memories back but my memory is somewhat lacking at the moment, thank you very much!" she turned her head away from him.

The CEO merely smirked at her reply before shrugging his shoulders. The door bell sounded allowing the three to turn their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Were we expecting someone?" Téa voiced their thoughts.

Mokuba had to shrug his shoulders. "Not that I know of, Seto?"

His brother's eyes narrowed crossing to the front door as they followed. "I'm on it."

Hand on the knob he unlocked the bolt and pulled the frame in. He was half surprised to see the others there waiting on his door step. His other half was… well…

"What are you dweebs doing here?" his grip continued to hold the door.

Joey began to speak up first. "Ya know Kaiba, we may be here ta talk ta Téa and maybe even see her," he glared.

Seto had the urged to roll his eyes and slam the door in his face but restrained himself wanting to know the actual reason. "You saw her this morning, Wheeler."

"Yea, well, that was 'this morning' and this now," he argued. "Besides we need to discuss other matters as well," he gestured towards Malik standing in the back.

The other boy seemed to have notice and sweat-dropped at Joey's antics of pointing with the back of his head. As did the others.

'Other matters?' he questioned to himself.

"What other matters?" a new feminine voice cut through.

Téa had popped up beside Seto with a questioning brow. She had tilted her head wanting to know more.

"Téa!" all of her guy friends seemed to jump at her sudden appearance.

"It's nothing Téa," Yugi interjected.

'Huh…' she looked over at her childhood friend. When both eyes locked they quickly looked away from one another. 'Yugi…'

"Ahem," Joey cleared his throat allowing the CEO to stare away from the girl. "So… can we come in? Now! Please!" he quickly recited.

With a roll of his eyes he gently pushed Téa and himself aside, allowing the lot to enter in. "Just don't touch anything, especially you Wheeler."

"'Ey!"

…

The boys --which consisted of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik— sat or lounged around the comfy chairs while Seto and Mokuba settled in the same room as them but in Seto's case sat further away. The silent tick of the clock, the girls, Téa and Serenity, has come back into the room to hand out drinks to them which they greatly accepted.

"So, what's this all about?" Téa had to ask looking at them with questions in her eyes.

Joey nearly spat out his drink with the others glaring at his lack of manners. "It's nothin' dat you need to worry about Téa," he held a palm out towards her.

"And what does that suppose to mean Joey Wheeler?" she crossed to him leaning down so that they were inches away.

"Dat this is a manly conversation," he pointed a finger in the air. "Men only," he ruled ignoring the looks he was getting.

"Are you trying to be sexist? Or did you just want me out of the room?" she nearly shouted.

"No! Why is it working?" he raised a brow.

Téa let out an 'ugh' while throwing her hands up in the air and stalked out never noticing the childish antics her friend, Joey, was giving to her behind her back. Serenity had but quickly disembarked out of the room as well, following the taller girl in silence.

"Way to go Wheeler," Seto commented in a sarcastic tone as soon as the girls were out within earshot.

Joey had noticed and turned to him. "'Ey, at least it got her out of da room. I didn't see any of you tryin'."

"Well it seems Téa had gotten her spark back," Tristan added as the others agreed.

"Whoopie," Seto twirled a finger in the air.

Everyone else glared but kept their mouths shut.

"Let's just discuss the topic at hand," Ryou took control as he waited for everyone to agree.

- -

"Ooh! That Joey! Sometimes he's just—ugh!" Téa clenched a fist walking deeper into the hall as she headed for the stairs.

"Um… you know how my big brother is Téa," Serenity's timid voice trailed behind her.

"Yea, I know, he's a big idiot!"

There was silence on the rest of the trip as Téa's fury decided to tone down. She began to walk in a less hurried state and began to walk sides by side with the other girl.

"Where's Mai?"

Serenity had to shrug her shoulders as she blinked recalling her recent memories of the older woman. "She said she couldn't make it, but she sends her love," she turned to her smiling.

Téa smiled too. "To Joey or me?"

They both laughed.

"So you remember?" they conversed as they walked up the stairs.

Téa gave her a huge nod. "Not a lot but I'm getting there," she smiled. "It's great to talk like this again."

Serenity blinked not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"Oh well…" she began scratching the side of her cheek. "During the whole accident I didn't really open myself up to all of you. Thinking about it now… having that argument with Joey… brings back memories…" she smiled getting into a daydream.

"Memories, huh…" the younger girl mumbled. "Hey Téa?" she decided to be bold for a change.

"Hm…"

Auburn colored hair blocked her side. "Wha-what is it like living here…? With the Kaiba's and all?" she questioned a streak of pink bloomed across her cheeks.

Téa blinked at the question. "To tell you the truth Serenity," she turned to the other hoping she got the name right. "I didn't really seem to take much notice of my stay here…" she replied truthfully as she was mostly locked away inside her room and working on other things i.e. restoring memories and late homework assignments.

There was silence as they continued to walk; the atmosphere had suddenly taken a turn on them.

"W-well… Does… Kaiba… help you a lot…?" her mouth moved on its own.

Silence met on her part as the dancer begins to wonder at her sudden interest of the older Kaiba.

"Yea… he's been a great help during my recovery… Why do you ask?" she looked at her wanting to see her face.

Auburn haired fanned as she shook her head, her hands clamped at the center of her chest.

"Serenity…?"

"Eh…" she perked, "Oh! N-no, reason…" she faked a smile in her direction.

Téa looked a bit unsure at her reply but shrugged it off not wanting to pry any further.

"Um… Téa?"

"Yea…" she turned away continuing her walk.

"I need to go to the restroom. Can you point the way?" she blushed, feeling embarrassed.

The other girl giggled and motioned her away. "Sure, bathroom's down the hall to the right…" she then looked a bit unsure as she stopped to look in the other direction. "I think… this mansion is still new to me…" she rubbed her cheek.

"Well… I'm sure I'll be able to find it," Serenity paused and heading the direction they first came from.

"Alright, good luck," Téa smiled.

Serenity giggled and began to head in the direction they were going, heading deep into the mansion. Téa stared at her form before she stomach gave a light growl. She blushed and scratched her cheek.

"Guess I gotta go back…" she made a u-turn heading towards the lower section. "Hmm… I have a sudden urge for… sweets!" she cheered and trotted back down the stairs.

- -

"This is absurd…" Seto voiced no longer able to stay silent. "You actually believe that accursed rumor spreading about?"

Everyone looked a bit unsure at the statement. When the girls had left, Malik had revealed a cover story about his darker half. It was said that strange occurrences had been happening near the Domino Pier. A dark cloud—that was never there before—would appear over night surrounding the metal buildings that stood there.

The resting room stood the same minus some of the single chairs that was spread about. Malik sat in a single chair that was moved in to the room for extra seating. His eyes trained on the cup he's holding, elbows rested on his knees. Back hunched everyone fumbled with multiple thoughts.

Yami had phased beside his host whose eyes trained the carpet floor. He hadn't bothered to take control but had listened to the deep conversation.

_**Rumors or not**_ he spoke to his friend, _**we can take this as a lead.**_

Yugi nodded subconsciously, sitting in-between his two friends. _At least it's something…_

_**Hm…**_

"So we're goin' right?" Joey stood from his seat from within the living room.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at him while everyone else stared.

"Go? Dude, we're not even sure if he'll be there or not," Tristan reasoned gawking at him.

"'Ey! At least it's something," he argued. "If you're afraid Tristan you're more than happy ta stay here."

"Not here Wheeler and you know it," the brunet growled lifting himself up from his seat.

"So what?" Ryou looked around his yami had phased back within his soul room. "Are we going or are we not?"

Yugi stood, "We're going."

"Woah wait!" Tristan jumped a bit unsure. "What if he's **not** there?"

"What if he **is** there?" Joey fought back.

Tristan rolled his eyes, his hands faced. "Fine, what if he is there? What are we going to do?"

"We have to capture him," Malik replied slowly.

"With what?!" the poor boy was frantic. "Our lame fighting skills?" he actually faulted.

Joey had to frown at him. "'Ey Kaiba! We need a gun," he said turning to the CEO.

Seto merely turned away from him. "I don't carry a weapons Wheeler especially inside my own home."

"Oh yea… you have bodyguards ta do dat… I know!" he perked. "Kaiba, let us borrow one of you're guards?" he suggested.

"How about no," he answered coolly. "I'm outta here. When you're through I assume you know where the front door is…" he walked away not waiting for a reply back.

There was other mindless chatter when he walked further ahead towards the stairs. Seto began to rub his temples from all the stress that seemed to come attack him that day. Hand on the railing he guided himself up, his thoughts weren't held but his eyes remained focused. A soft thump was heard up ahead when he landed on the second floor, his eyes focused on the long haired girl who was currently looking around the hall in a lost state.

'What the hell,' he thought crossing to her. "Lost?" his words sounded civil.

Serenity jumped letting out an 'eep' her hands clenched in front of her chest. Brown eyes tilted in his, he noticed a soft pink that began to spread.

He frowned.

"Y-yes!!" she averted her gaze elsewhere. "U-umm… do-do you know where Téa went?" she looked anywhere avoiding his gaze.

His eyes narrowed. "Wasn't she with you?"

"She was!" she managed to answer causing Seto to cringe at her use of inside voice. "But um… I…" she looked at her shoes fumbling with the tips of her blue shorts that she decided to wear that day.

The teen sighed not wanting to put up with this scene much longer as he brushed past her. She seemed to have notice because she quickly turned staring at the back of him.

"Wait!" she stopped him taking hold of his forearm.

He frowned once more at being touched. "Let go…"

She quickly dropped her grip and mumbled an apology. Her hand still fisted and she continued to stand in front of him, her bangs covered her eyes. He sighed knowing there is something going on with the girl. Narrowing his eyes together, he meekly parted his lips but stopped.

A pause.

He stood still.

The girl in front of him seemed to have crossed to him in a bold fashion.

He blinked, not knowing what was to come next.

He stood his ground but stepped back a little.

He wondered.

He wanted to yell.

But…

He felt her warm lips upon his as his eyes widened. His mind began to swirl but he quickly shook his self pushing the girl off his form.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed backing away as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

She stared at him stepping up. "Kissing you," she replied like it was obvious.

The man took a step back. "Don't…" he growled. "Don't you dare…" he warned.

She merely shook her head ignoring him. "I love you… The way you care… The way you worry… about her… I-I want you to do the same… with me…" she backed him into a corner.

He could only frown and narrow his eyes. His back collided; the sound of soft footsteps reached his senses. The young female took hold of his hands tipping her head wanting to be close to him again, wanting to eagerly kiss him once more.

"Seto…" she whispered, "forget about her…" tipping her head she was inches away from his warm lips.

The sound of footsteps stopped from somewhere close to the room.

"Ser-Serenity…?" came a startled reply.

The girl's eyes widened knowing who it was. She quickly spun around and brought a hand close to her lips.

"B-big brother…"

Joey stood there.

Shock, written all over his face.

He only came up the stairs to look for his little sister, but to find this…

His eyes trailed to the tall CEO. He watched him standing there motionless a hand over his mouth the side of his bangs covered the rest of his eyes. Wheeler clenched a fist and briskly walked to where the two stood. His left arm stretched out, he grabbed hold of his sister's wrist and tugged her along. Joey mumbled something under his breath that Seto seemed to have caught; he marched finding the stairs bangs covered his eyes as well.

"B-Big brother… Ow… y-you're hurting me…" the voice began to fade as the two disappeared.

Seto had watched them go. His stance never wavered. His hand continued to hover over his mouth, two fingers touched the bottom of his lips. Realizing what just had happened he clenched his other turning it into a tight fist.

"_Sorry… Kaiba…"_

Blue eyes held at the empty space.

Seconds turned to minutes; he didn't seem to know how long he stood there.

Mind black…

Standing there in the empty hall of his home…

His eyes seemed to have flashed wildly until something brought him back to his current state. Something cold brushed his lips. Blinking he turned his head and looked down; his arm had already swung to his side.

Téa stood there, standing beside him innocently blinking up at him. Her popsicle was placed on his lips the frozen treat slowly dripped. She brought it away from him when she got his attention. She had been standing there for about a second or so wondering what was wrong with him. She had also wondered what was wrong with Joey when she brushed past him and his sister to say "good-bye."

"You okay?"

All he could do was blink, registering what she had said.

"_Forget about her…"_

Those three words echoed haunting his thoughts.

Licking his lips he tasted grape that the popsicle had left and turned to her, staring.

She stood there, frozen treat in hand her blue eyes gazed back at him. Her hair was longer than he expected brushing pass her shoulders. He started to wonder if that was her usual hair length, but quickly rid the thoughts. A strange odd feeling had been happening to him these past few days and he suddenly knew why.

Just looking at her he clearly understood where his emotions are at. The girl before him meant something to him…

"Kaiba…?"

He blinked feeling out of character.

"What?" his throat felt dry.

Téa raised a concern brow as she repeated her question but he choose to ignore it.

"Is that mine?" he motioned to the popsicle that she held.

The female frowned and stubbornly shifted her weight the other way. "No," she popped it in her mouth before he had the chance to do anything.

He just chuckled fighting back the awkward scene that first took place before she arrived.

"Do… you want one?" Téa peeked at him; her popsicle had made it halfway.

Seto smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure…"

- -

The evening began to roll in as the sun pulled itself deeper into the sky. Marik had made his way to the Kame Game Shop surprisingly un-noticed. A satisfying smirk lay on his lips as he stared up at the sign plastered on the small shop.

He began to scan the area with his eyes. His arms lay to the side. The tail of his cloak fluttered in the cool air. He sniffed and crossed to the door a plan getting set in motion.

Swinging the door open he cautiously made his way inside. The small bell jingled his arrive. He cursed with narrowed eyes when he saw a figure behind the counter but was glad that the form had its back turned towards him when he entered.

"Yugi, is that you?" Soloman asked from behind the across the room as he stood on a stepping stool, a small box in hand.

Marik remained silent as he smirked making his way towards him.

"The new orders have just arrived…" he trailed listening to the patter of footsteps from behind. "Can you give an old man a hand?"

Purple eyes shimmered. A hammer sat towards the side.

"Yugi?" back continued to face the other way.

Crossing paths where the object laid he silently picked it up, his cloak made a fluttering sound as he passed.

"Yugi are you—" he shifted in his direction.

Marik smirked as he raised his weapon, watching the man's eyes grow wide. "Hmph… I'm not Yugi…" he merely replied before smacking him at the side of his head.

The man let out a sound.

A thump followed by a sickening thud; Soloman Muto fell to the ground. A box of cards had wobbled from its top self as it was suddenly sent crashing to the floor.

It spilled.

Marik stood, hovering over Soloman's form.

A rush filled the pit of his stomach.

Breathing…

Marik was breathing hard as his grip on the weapon tightened.

Heartbeat raced, he gave out a laugh oddly liking the feeling.

Looking down at the old man he spotted a trail of red spilling from underneath his form. A smirk he turned tail and headed for the stairs.

"I wonder where the items are at…" he crackled making his way around the room.

**End Chapter 11**

Yoku: Woot!! Finally chapter finished!!! I'm really sorry you guys! Really I am! I feel so horrible having to leave this story and then having to pick it up in a long run. I wanted to make this chapter longer but yea… I gotta stop sometimes and I'm starting to get writer's block again. I also feel bad for Téa because I haven't given much of a role. I mean I haven't shown her that much at all, same goes to her talking and all that… so yea… let's see, I so need to start out and doodle my next chapter.

The next chapter is going to be a tough one… I can tell you that. Anyways here's a preview of the chapter 12. I might as well give you people previews throughout of the story, since I don't really update as much as I use to.

Also I hope this chapter wasn't crappy because I had a difficult time to fuse the preview together. So yea… I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or anything… Grammar and the like would be fixed as well and sorry for OOC-ness in the chapter.

To add: the story is under construction for some… I mean a lot of revision. Not much would change but I'm adding a few things. And like I said in the beginning please check out my other story **Bleed**!

Oh and I just started college so yea… it's alright, thank you for asking, lol. Um… before I start the preview I also gotta add in that… wait for it… still thinking of what to say… gosh darn it! Oh yea! …Damn I forgot! Okay I got!

Please read and review!!!

(lol)

**Preview**

Her tears couldn't stop flowing. The pain in her head was beating her senseless. Her hands clutched tightly wanting the pain to stop.

Screaming…

She was screaming and didn't know it. His brown eyes were fixed on her, worry etched his face. His wild white hair blew in the wind purple clouds surrounded them.

"Téa, calm down!" he shouted taking her into his arms.

She didn't hear him speak; the color in her eyes became dull. The pounding in her head ache her and something abnormal began to filter through. He didn't know what to do. His eyes couldn't tear his gaze away. He wanted to do something. Anything to get the girl to calm down and he did.

He clung on to her and swooped down, tasting her.

**End preview**


End file.
